Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: —Pero lo prometiste... —susurró entonces la rubia— Dijiste que no me dejarías... Él cerró los ojos —Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Ino. Quizá... llegó más pronto de lo que esperábamos. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

1/22 ----Total de capítulos entre los que se cuentan prólogo y epílogo.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso, después de mucho mucho mucho tiempo. Perdón por eso. De verdad quería aparecerme por acá antes... En fin, acá les traigo una **nueva historia** y quería dedicársela a cierta personita que me pidió durante mucho tiempo y muchos fics, que escribiera uno que fuera diferente -donde se pudiera ver la relación de Shikamaru e Ino estando ya juntos-, esto es lo que salió. Espero que les guste, y como dije antes **el fic se lo dedico a** **Naoko-Eri** (si no lo hice antes fue porque no tenía una idea en la cabeza que me convenciera), esté donde esté, **pero también a todos/as y cada uno de los que siguieron mis historias** (ustedes saben quienes son, es también para ustedes), porque bueno, me desaparecí demaciado y ustedes se lo merecen. Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que hago algo así y me gustaría saber su opinión (si no es mucha molestia). Y, obviamente, como siempre quería dejar claro y recordar tanto para el que lo sepa como para el que no que **YO ACTUALIZO TODAS LAS NOCHES**, sin excepción. Es una promesa que hago y pienso cumplir. Y que por ser éste el prólogo decidí subirlo más temprano pero a partir de mañana voy a estar actualizando a la hora aproximada en que solía actualizar todos mis fics. Ah, y por supuesto **agradecerles** desde ya por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia.

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Prólogo

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Se revolvió inquieto entre las sábanas, sin poder siquiera arrimarse a conciliar el sueño, pues por primera vez en la vida los párpados no le pesaban. Y la pereza no era dueña de su casa, ya no sentía ese aburrimiento e indiferencia a todo a su alrededor. Quizá en otra situación las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y hubiera podido, de alguna forma, mantener la calma y racionalidad pero esta vez no, todo era demasiado problemático. Y la situación lo sobrepasaba.

Intentaba de sobremanera hilar una serie de pensamientos coherentemente sin embargo su mente enmarañada parecía imposible de aclararse. Ni siquiera sabía el porque de su reacción, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así ¿Adónde había huido su serenidad? No parecía el momento adecuado para abandonarlo.

Y así la noche murió, entre suspiros furtivos de horas eternas.

------ o ------

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con el pulso fallándole y traicionándolo, mientras intentaba encontrar aquello que había preparado la noche anterior con el solo fin de evitar justamente aquella situación claramente insostenible.

Su cuerpo exageradamente rígido en aquella blanca habitación al mismo tiempo que miraba con los ojos perdidos a través de aquel límpido cristal de colorido diseño. Llamándole particularmente la atención el efecto que éste producía, ya que al atravesarlo la luz del sol se distorsionaba curiosamente dejando pasar haces de luces rojas como el fuego, amarillas como el ámbar y verdes esmeraldas.

Suspiró, aquello era demasiado. No sabía siquiera como podía aún mantener la calma apariencia. En su interior gritaba de miedo, aquello no era lo que había esperado en absoluto. Jamás hubiera considerado tal sensación posible... estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, sintió un temporal alivio al instante en que las desnudas yemas de sus dedos rozaron el delgado papel del pequeño objeto que segundos instantes estaba buscando.

—¿Shikamaru? —en ese instante la voz familiar proveniente de la puerta lo distrajo e inmediatamente sus dedos dejaron escapar una vez más el delgado objeto en los confines del bolsillo de su pantalón, dejando ir con él su única esperanza de tranquilizarse.

—Chouji —se limitó el moreno a responder, con voz pausada, su rostro escondiendo el caos que era su interior.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonriendo, Shikamaru se limitó a bufar. Como si no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta antes durante aquel dichoso día. Sin embargo se limito a responder por cortesía, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo, ni más ni menos.

—Bien —por supuesto, aquello era mentira pero Chouji no necesitaba saberlo. Nadie necesitaba saberlo, siempre y cuando permaneciera firme todo estaría bien.

—¿Seguro? —lo cuestionó entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos mientras escudriñaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo en busca de alguna señal de ansiedad. Por supuesto, no encontró nada. Shikamaru parecía sereno, y en su interior el Nara se alegraba de poder mantener aquella fachada.

—Por supuesto —arqueó una ceja, su amigo no cedía—. ¿Quieres dejar de verme así Chouji? Es problemático.

El Akimichi rió y recuperó su postura habitual —Por supuesto. Aunque... no entiendo como puedes estar tan calmo.

—No es tan difícil —aquella era quizá la mayor de todas las mentiras y en su interior rogaba poder decírselo, sin embargo calló. Era simplemente imposible decirle a Chouji aquello en aquel preciso instante. Lo pondría en una situación incómoda de la cual el no tenía porque ser partícipe, después de todo el cobarde era él, no su amigo.

—Vaya... pensé que la idea de algo tan permanente te aterrorizaría, es un compromiso de una vida después de todo y tú nunca fuiste muy afín con el comprometerte a algo —sonrió y con picardía citó las siempre habituales palabras de su amigo—, demasiado problemático.

—Supongo que no dejas de sorprenderme —añadió, dedicándole a Shikamaru una cálida sonrisa—. Supongo que no te conozco tan bien como creo.

—Se trata de madurar ¿No es así? —replicó el Nara, sin embargo sus pensamientos eran opuestamente contradictorios. _Me conoces mejor de lo que piensas._

—Naturalmente —concedió el Akimichi—, es de suponerse que a los 24 años hayamos crecido ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—Aún así... —añadió Chouji contemplativo— sigo pensando que no cambiamos demasiado —Shikamaru forzó una sonrisa.

—En absoluto.

—¿Qué crees diría Asuma si estuviera aquí? —el Nara se encogió de hombros.

—Se reiría —Chouji soltó una cálida carcajada.

—Por supuesto —entonces dando media vuelta se dirigió una vez más hacia la puerta y antes de salir volvió a hablar—. Te dejo, debes tener mucho que hacer, ya sabes, sólo faltan 30 minutos.

—30 minutos... —asintió el moreno, y sin decir más su amigo desapareció tras la sólida madera de roble—. Problemático.

Entonces finalmente lo comprendió, el tiempo empezaba a consumirse como una llama que poco a poco se extinguía. Pronto todo fuego se habría apagado, y no quedaría nada ¿Qué traerían para él las cenizas? ¿Era aquello acaso un final o un principio? No lo sabía, sin embargo estaba seguro de no querer permanecer allí demasiado tiempo más. No podía soportarlo, las paredes a su alrededor parecían cerrarse más y más, aprisionándolo. Sofocándolo. Todo de repente parecía darle vueltas, empezaba a perder el control de sí mismo, como había temido. Sabía que debía permanecer firme, permanecer allí. Podía imaginarse las miradas de todos aquellos a quienes decepcionaría, sabía que perdería mucho si se marchaba sin embargo no parecía poder mantener los pies firmes en el suelo. Había demasiado en juego, demasiado que perder aún si seguía hasta el final. Demasiadas dudas, demasiadas cosas podían salir mal. Y él era un cobarde, no quería averiguarlo.

—Me voy...

------ o ------

La puerta volvió a abrirse, en tan solo veinte minutos, y Chouji volvió a entrar al lugar. Asomando alegremente la cabeza en busca de su amigo, ya sólo quedaban diez minutos.

—¿Shikamaru? —sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía, quizá aquello que había temido estaba sucediendo.

Empezando a desesperarse Chouji cerró la puerta detrás de sí, volviéndose al pasillo y deteniéndose un instante contempló todas las posibilidades que al instante acudieron a su mente y aunque se forzaba a evitar a toda costa aquella posibilidad, seguía volviendo a su cabeza, una y otra vez, martillándole. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que, seguramente, su amigo había huido.

Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y retomando su camino por el largo corredor tomó el camino izquierdo hasta el final, en el cual se encontraba una puerta por la que ingresó llamando una y otra vez el nombre de Shikamaru. No estaba. Aún así no se detuvo y siguió buscando, revisando todas y cada una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar. Finalmente llegó al baño, donde probablemente estaría en caso de no haber decidido fugarse (y aquello era lo que Chouji más temía).

—Oye, Shikamaru ¿Estás aquí? —se oyó un ruido desde el interior y el Akimichi suspiró aliviado—. Dios, amigo ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

Sin embargo las palabras parecieron desvanecerse en el aire cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y del interior salió alguien que, a pesar de parecerse de forma absurda a Shikamaru, no era él. Sino su padre.

—Shikaku —el hombre sonrió.

—Oh, hola Chouji ¿Qué haces aquí? —rió— ¿Y porque esa cara? Pareciera que viste a un fantasma.

—Shikamaru no está —fue todo lo que dijo en tono serio, los ojos del Nara se cerraron por un instante y tras permanecer unos segundos así suspiró.

—Y tú crees que... —Chouji asintió.

—...huyó.

Shikaku pareció meditar un momento, luego comentó —Me lo temía. Lo vi algo inquieto esta mañana.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Buscarlo, no creo que mi hijo haya ido demasiado lejos.

Chouji afirmó levemente con la cabeza y ambos se dispusieron, una vez más, a recorrer aquel lugar en busca de Shikamaru. Inmediatamente se escabulleron en los largos pasillos del lugar mientras se aseguraban de revisar todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Buscando hasta en el más pequeño recoveco en busca del muchacho pues sabían que el tiempo empezaba a caerles encima. De hecho, tan solo quedaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada y no parecía que fueran a encontrarlo pronto. Sin mencionar que Chouji empezaba una vez más a desesperarse y los lugares posibles en donde encontrarlo parecían escasear cada vez más y más ¿Sería posible que Shikamaru hubiera decidido huir definitivamente? La idea no sonaba tan absurda, considerando que era de él de quien se trataba. Ya había huido en otras ocasiones así que probablemente lo haría otra vez, sin embargo la idea de Shikamaru hiriendo a alguien deliberadamente con sus acciones no tenía sentido alguno pues él no era así en absoluto.

Entonces una voz los llamó, sonaba enfadada y demandante, por lo que ambos hombres se giraron inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba. Por supuesto no les sorprendió ver la pequeña figura de Sakura al final de aquel corredor.

—¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! —Shikaku y Chouji intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera volverles a gritar el Nara respondió:

—Shikamaru no está... —Chouji bajó la cabeza, explicando aquella tan temida teoría.

—Creemos que huyó.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló la chica, el Akimichi continuó.

—Fui a buscarlo hace diez minutos y no lo encontré, no estaba en la habitación, en el baño ni en ninguna de las otras habitaciones. No sabemos donde más buscarlo y...

—¡Pues piensa! Se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo y lo conoces mejor que nadie.

—Lo sé, pero... —calló.

Nadie dijo nada, el lugar permaneció en silencio y por unos segundos la tensión se propagó. Sakura contemplaba con la mirada perdida el piso mientras que con sus manos estrujaba la suave tela de su vestido lavanda. Chouji por su parte intentaba repasar en su mente una y otra vez todos los lugares posibles en que su amigo podría estar. Sin embargo nada acudía a su cabeza, solo viejas escenas borrosas entremezcladas por culpa de la preocupación.

—Ino no puede saber... —dijo finalmente la pelirrosa, ambos hombres levantaron la mirada para verla.

—Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá... —Shikaku asintió a lo señalado por el Akimichi.

—Lo sé, pero Ino no debe saberlo, no aún...

—¿Qué no debo saber, qué? —ambos se voltearon lentamente y allí la vieron, deslumbrante. Vistiendo un largo vestido blanco como la nieve, entallado a su sinuosa figura con delgados tirantes sujetándolo a los hombros, detrás su espalda estaba desnuda. Mientras que llevaba su largo cabello dorado recogido delicadamente sobre la nuca con tan solo unos furtivos mechones cayéndole sobre el rostro, y sobre el semblante un pequeño velo de tul blanco.

—Eh... Ino —balbuceó la chica, la rubia bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos detrás del tul blanco.

—No está ¿Verdad?

—No —afirmó Chouji—, pero estoy seguro de que no huyó.

Y girando sobre sí se marchó al único lugar que no había intentado, el único rincón de aquel edificio que aún no había recorrido. Se sentía tonto ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello antes? Sin embargo el temor a no encontrarlo comenzaba a invadirlo una vez más, cientos de preguntas danzaban por su mente pero sobre todo se preguntaría que sucedería si no lo encontraba.

Si no lo encontraba... seguramente todo habría terminado.

Lentamente subió las escaleras y tras encontrarse en la segunda planta se dirigió a la puerta doble al final del pasillo, aquella que llevaba a un blanco balcón.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo llamó. A la par que empujaba ambas puertas abiertas la luz invadió su rostro y un denso humo negro lo abordó.

—Estabas aquí... —sonrió triunfante el castaño al ver a su amigo de pié, recostado junto al barandal del balcón fumando un cigarrillo.

—Ajá —dio una larga y tendida pitada y exhaló—, necesitaba ver las nubes… —Chouji asintió y dando unos pasos se apoyó junto al moreno, contemplando el delgado palillo entre sus labios.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado.

—Lo hice, no he fumado desde hace seis años. Desde los 18 —sonrió de lado—. Bueno, a excepción de este.

—Todos te estaban buscando —Shikamaru afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, lo sabía. Sin embargo no tenía prisa.

—Lamento haberme ido... supongo que me aterrorizó la idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes dudas? —el moreno asintió.

—Cientos de ellas... sabes que no me gusta lanzarme a algo sin tener un plan o una estrategia —una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios—, por supuesto no hay plan para esto.

—Claro que no.

—Pero no dudo de querer estar con Ino —aclaró entonces, desviando la mirada al cielo. Contemplando las nubes vagar lenta y despreocupadamente—. Esa jamás fue mi duda, por problemático que suene y aunque ella no sea en nada parecido a lo que había planeado para mí. De hecho, es demasiado ruidosa, demasiado efusiva y exigente. Siempre ordenándome que hacer, y diciéndome que soy demasiado perezoso. Aún así, no me importa. Tampoco me importa que Ino esté muy por encima de mis expectativas. Eso solo que...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, todo esto es demasiado problemático —bufó, dejando caer el cigarrillo y aplastándolo con la punta de su pie en un intento de apagarlo—. No quiero arruinarlo, es típico de mí echar las cosas a perder. Después de todo, no soy nada especial...

Chouji sonrió, contemplando a su amigo por un segundo. Aquello ciertamente era típico de su amigo, no el arruinar las cosas, sino hablar así de sí mismo. Shikamaru siempre había tendido a considerarse menos valioso de lo que realmente era. Habitualmente se había llamado a sí mismo "segundón" o "cobarde número uno". Sin embargo aquello no era verdaderamente cierto. Sí, quizá el Nara no fuera el más poderoso shinobi (aunque si el más astuto e inteligente) ni el más llamativo hombre en Konoha, sin embargo el tamaño de su corazón era verdaderamente incomparable. Nadie que hubiera conocido jamás hubiera sido tan buen amigo para él (y para Ino) como Shikamaru.

—Ya deja de perder el tiempo ¿Quieres? —rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo de regreso al interior de aquel recinto.

—¡Ey!

—Vamos, Ino te está esperando y no te conviene hacerla esperar, menos aún por una tontería así. Ya sabes como se enfada, no querrás enojarla en su propia boda —el Nara suspiró y sonriendo se soltó de su amigo para caminar voluntariamente junto a él. Quizá, Chouji tenía razón.

—Qué problemático.

------ o ------

Finalmente el momento había llegado, después de tanto volvía a encontrarse frente a Ino. Tenía que admitir que irradiaba una belleza descomunal inclusive para ella, tanto que sus ojos parecía hipnotizados por la mujer frente a él.

Entonces la rubia sonrió cálidamente y tras tomarle la mano lo golpeó con la otra, de modo que sólo ella se percató y el juez de paz que se encontraba junto a ellos.

—Ouch... —refunfuñó, contemplándola dolido. Ella desvió la mirada, molesta.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme, o juro que te...!

Aclarando su garganta el juez de paz decidió finalmente intervenir en la pequeña disputa para finalmente poder dar comienzo a la tan esperada ceremonia.

Sin embargo antes de poder continuar Shikamaru susurró —No lo haré.

Ambos asintieron concediéndole permiso para continuar e inmediatamente el hombre comenzó a predicar su solemne discurso de amor y prosperidad, mientras ambos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse.

En ese instante nada ni nadie más importaba, todos los rostros a su alrededor habían dejado de existir hasta parecerle pequeñas manchas en el espacio. Todo lo demás había dejado de tener sentido, no había nada que pudiera afectarlos allí. No, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos dos.

—Hasta que la muerte los separe... —de pronto el sendero a la muerte le pareció corto, dada su vida shinobi comprendió que quizá su tiempo de despedirse llegaría aún más pronto de lo que jamás hubieran esperado, por lo que Shikamaru decidió en ese instante que viviría cada instante de su vida con ella como si fuera el último. Después de todo, quizá lo fuera. Entonces el hombre continuó.

—Los declaro, marido y mujer... —concluyó, ambos se miraron y sonrieron—. Puede besar a la novia.

Y tras un largo día, sellaron el resto de sus vidas con un beso.


	2. 18 meses después

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

2/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo acá de regreso con lo prometido: El primer capítulo. Por cierto ayer me olvidé de decir que dado que muchos/as habían dicho que los capítulos les parecían cortos decidí hacerlos más largos, a excepción del prólogo y éste que mantienen el formato de 5 hojas de Word, los demás son aproximadamente entre 6 y media y 7 en adelante :D (Les advierto en un par me deliré así que no quiero quejas de que son muy largos :P). Y como siempre quería agradecerles por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y hacerme saber su opinión, porque bueno, todos sabemos que nadie puede juzgarse objetivamente a sí mismo (sea para bien o para mal) por lo que saber lo que ustedes piensan ayuda mucho, miento, muchísimo. Espero poder seguir sabiendo de ustedes. **¡¡¡Gracias!!!** De verdad, estoy muy agradecida con todos. Y para **Jamie Black 5**: Tenés razón, vos también lo sugeriste una vez. ¡Perdón! Perdona que no te mencioné, pero planeo compensarte dedicándote este capítulo. Aunque no es mucho, además porque fuiste muy buena al preguntarme como andaba (mejor y de vacaciones :P). Por eso espero que el capítulo te guste. ¡Bah! Espero que les guste a todos. No los molesto más y los dejo para leer ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!! Pd: Perdón si me olvido de alguien en las dedicaciones, de verdad no lo hago con mala intención sino que soy extremadamente MUY distraída y olvidadiza (y no exagero), por eso háganme saber si me olvidé de algo o no. Y yo con gusto les hago la dedicación :).

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

I

"18 meses después"

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, como aquel día hacía ya un año y medio atrás, sólo para encontrarse en una situación similar y sin embargo notoria y gratamente distinta.

—Mmm…

Lentamente se giró en la cama sólo para sentir la calidez de alguien recostado junto a él, sonrió y con cuidado rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda a Ino. La cual ante el contacto se agitó y volteó para enfrentarlo, también con una sonrisa.

—¿Shika? —entonces lo sintió besarle lentamente el cuello, en el hueco justo debajo de la oreja. Aquello simplemente la hacía sentir derretirse, y él lo sabía.

—Buenos días —fue todo lo que respondió e Ino se alegró también de ver que él sonreía.

—¿Sabes en que estaba pensando? —murmuró la joven aún soñolienta, él negó con la cabeza­—. Me acordaba de nuestra boda —el chico sonrió, entonces inesperadamente ella lo golpeó.

—¡Ouch! ¿Y eso?

—Por intentar escaparte...

—Pero al final no lo hice —fue todo lo que atinó a decir en su defensa. Ino rió, feliz.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó entonces. El moreno de forma perezosa volvió la vista al reloj junto a él, sobre su mesita de noche, y con la voz ronca respondió:

—Las once —como había anticipado Ino se incorporó de forma brusca llevándose con ella la calidez que Shikamaru tanto disfrutaba.

—¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Shikamaru! —gritó— ¡¿Cómo me dejaste dormir tanto?!

El chico se encogió de hombros y acomodándose boca arriba en la cama suspiró, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo hundirse en el mullido colchón, deseando poder quedarse allí para siempre, junto ella y de aquella forma.

—No tienes que levantarte ya, Ino ¿Sabes? —ella arrugó la nariz, obviamente consideraba aquello inaceptable.

—¡Claro que sí! Es tarde, hay cientos de cosas que hacer. No puedes holgazanear por la vida —Shikamaru sonrió.

—Si puedes... —ella salió de la cama y comenzando a vestirse murmuró algo casi inentendible sin embargo el chico pudo oír algo similar a "Eres imposible".

Rápidamente se terminó de vestir y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación sintió los dedos de él rodearle la muñeca.

—No te vayas —la joven rubia intentó soltarse sin embargo él no parecía querer dejarla ir.

—¡Shikamaru hay que hacer demasiadas cosas! No podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Hay que hacer los informes de las misiones de ayer para entregárselos a Tsunade, entrenar, limpiar la casa y hacer las compras. No hay nada en el refrigerador.

—¿No estabas a dieta? —murmuró el moreno finalmente soltándola, deseando que aquello le evitara de tener que ir al mercado a comprar. De todas las cosas que debía hacer aquello era lo que más odiaba pues Ino nunca se limitaba a comprar lo estrictamente necesario.

—¡A dieta, no en ayuna! —espetó, él bufó viendo su única posibilidad de escape fallida.

—Bien, bien —resopló— ya me levanto. Qué problemática eres mujer...

—¡Ya hablamos de esto Shikamaru, te dije que no me dijeras así!

—Bien, lo siento no seas pro... —se interrumpió. Ino rió, así como también lo hizo él—. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y besando suavemente los labios de su marido salió de la habitación, escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Dispuesta hacer el desayuno para ambos.

Tomó cuidadosamente el arroz y comenzó a prepararlo, poniendo a su vez en una tetera el agua sobre el fuego para el té. Mientras se dispuso a lavar los platos sucios que habían quedado de la noche anterior, dado que tras regresar de la misión habían estado demasiado agotados como para hacerlo. Cuando finalmente terminó, lavó sus manos y sintió en ese instante a Shikamaru abrazándola por la espalda mientras depositaba lenta y pausadamente pequeños besos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Shika... —sin embargo no se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —aún con los labios contra la piel de ella, la tetera comenzó a pitar anunciando el hervor del agua.

—El agua... —forcejeó intentando zafarse, el moreno la soltó con un leve bufido y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la cual tomó su lugar habitual junto a la silla de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos el desayuno estaba servido.

Los primeros instantes fueron silenciosos mientras Ino evaluaba las reacciones de él en relación a la comida, Shikamaru parecía complacido.

—¿Está rico? —él asintió.

—Mucho mejor que el de la semana pasada —ante el comentario la rubia no pudo evitar sino enfadarse sin embargo decidió callarse y evitar la confrontación, sólo por esta vez.

—Tu mamá me ayudo...

—Me parecía.

—¡Eres irritante! —y sin decir más se puso de pié y comenzó a lavar su tazón ahora vacío. Shikamaru por su parte había tomado un papel y un lápiz y había comenzado a escribir algo. Ino, obviamente, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que obvió el hecho de que supuestamente estaba enfadada con él y preguntó— ¿Qué haces?

—La lista de cosas que hay que comprar —ella bufó.

—¿Para qué haces lista? No la necesitamos —espetó tercamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Si la necesitamos, Ino. Para no olvidarnos nada ni comprar cosas innecesarias —replicó el moreno haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. La muchacha sonrió y rápidamente se acercó a besarle la mejilla, jugando entretanto con el cabello de él entre sus dedos.

—Aunque no hay nada de malo en comprar alguna que otra cosita... ya sabes... darnos un gusto —él bufó mas no replicó, sabía que aquello pasaría. Era inevitable, siempre lo había sido. A pesar de las insistencias de él en obviar aquellas compras superfluas ella siempre insistía en comprarlas de todas formas. Y él era demasiado vago como para reprochar.

Una vez que estuvieron listos tomaron el pequeño papel que Shikamaru había escrito, y que Ino quería obviar, y se marcharon hacia el mercado.

El camino fue apacible, se encontraban en otoño por lo que podían admirar a cada paso el colorido follaje de los árboles tras el verano, mostrándose con sus más llamativos tonos de rojos y dorados, invadiendo el aire de un agradable aroma otoñal que invitaba a relajarse. El cielo, por su parte, se encontraba despejado a excepción de algunas nubes furtivas y blanquecinas que flotaban libres por el firmamento.

—¡El día es perfecto! —Shikamaru asintió. Sentía enormes deseos de dejarse caer en la hierba y contemplar las nubes, sin embargo sabía que Ino no se lo permitiría, no hasta terminar las compras al menos.

Por lo que aceleró el paso, no tenía sentido en retrasarse en algo tan fastidioso como lo eran las compras. Sabía que cuanto antes terminara podría marcharse más pronto a su lugar favorito para contemplar las nubes. Y si Ino no se lo permitía, se escabulliría.

—Shika ¿Qué es lo primero de la lista? —lo cuestionó mientras paseaban por los pasillos del mercado con un canasto en mano.

—Leche —replicó él, ella tomó una de las cajas, la que decía descremada, y la colocó en la cesta que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Después? —él se encogió de hombros y contemplando el papel respondió:

—Arroz y huevos —ella feliz se apresuró a los estantes respectivos de cada producto y tomándolos los dejó caer en el interior del canasto. Entonces notó la mirada que Shikamaru le estaba dedicando.

—¿Qué? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Mira que eres impaciente Ino, acabas de arrojar los huevos adentro de la cesta —ella riendo de forma nerviosa bajó la mirada sólo para comprobar que tres de la docena que habían comprado estaban rotos y el interior se escurría de forma viscosa entre los demás productos.

—Bueno, no es problema —dejó el cesto y tomando otro volvió a rellenarlo con los productos, teniendo cuidado esta vez de no romper ninguno de los huevos—. ¡Listo!

—Eso no se hace... —bufó él, ella rió.

—¿Quién sabrá que fui yo? —el moreno negó con la cabeza y ambos siguieron su camino.

Sin siquiera notarlo habían terminado ya con la lista, sin embargo Ino seguía deambulando por los pasillos del lugar. Aparentemente en busca de algo.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —ella sonrió y extendió a su esposo un tarro que contenía en su interior un líquido ambarino.

—Ya llevamos miel —señaló él, apuntando con el dedo al interior del canasto donde se podía ver, efectivamente, otro frasco de miel.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!

—Es miel —señaló el frasco que ella sostenía—, ese es miel, este —señaló ahora el que llevaban en el canasto— es miel.

—No, no lo es —replicó ella llevando las manos a su cintura, obviamente considerando una torpeza el comentario de él—. Esta es jalea real.

Shikamaru bufó —¿Y?

—Y que es mucho mejor que la miel, más deliciosa y...

—Más cara —interrumpió el moreno. Ella frunció los labios en una expresión de súplica—. Oye, Ino no me importa el dinero y lo sabes es sólo que es absurdo. Son prácticamente lo mismo.

—No es cierto, la jalea real es mejor que la miel. Es energética y estimulante, retarda el proceso de envejecimiento de la piel y aumenta la vitalidad, entre otras. No querrás tener una esposa vieja y arrugada pronto ¿Verdad? —él negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la idea.

—No seas ridícula, no envejecerás más pronto por no comer jalea real —ella bufó e ignorándolo colocó el frasco en el cesto—. Ino.

—¿Qué? La llevaremos —el moreno extendió el brazo y sacando el frasco volvió a colocarlo en el estante.

—No, es innecesario —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que no, hay que arriesgarse Shikamaru ¿Sabes? No siempre conformarse con la rutina —él arqueó una ceja.

—Es solo jalea.

—No lo es ¿Cuál es tu problema? Es sólo darse un gusto, agregarle algo de emoción a la vida —de los labios de él volvió a escapar un bufido.

—Ino, es solo jalea.

—Es por eso que eres aburrido —ahora el ofendido era él.

—No dijiste eso el otro día —objetó él, haciéndola sonrojarse.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló avergonzada, algunas personas a su alrededor se voltearon a verlos.

—Ino, deja de gritar por favor.

—Bien, pero con la condición de que llevemos la jalea real —él suspiró y dando un paso hacia ella la besó. Lenta y pausadamente, degustando con cuidado el dulce sabor de los labios de ella. Entonces se separó, e Ino sintió como si la boca de él le fuera arrancada. Y a pesar de hacer demasiado tiempo desde el primer beso que habían compartido su corazón seguía latiendo igual de violento que la primera vez.

—Si eso te hace feliz, entonces llevémosla —una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y se abrazó al brazo de él, colocando nuevamente el frasco en la cesta—. Qué problemática eres...

—Aún así, no puedes resistirte —él moreno sonrió.

No podía negarlo, aquello era ciertamente verdadero. A pesar de todo siempre era él quien terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Había algo en ella que lo hipnotizaba, lo atrapaba y le daba el poder de controlarlo. Le parecía gracioso recordar su infancia, cuando tenía doce años y se negaba rotundamente a casarse con una mujer estricta como lo era su madre, sin embargo el destino solía ser la más caprichosa de las previsiones. Y él no había podido evitarlo.

Rió, antes de responder besando la mejilla de su esposa —Eso, es lo que te hace más problemática.


	3. Romanticismo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

3/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy muy feliz de saber que este nueva historia les interesó del aguna forma. ¡De verdad! No saben cuanto. En fin, quería decir como habitualmente suelo hacer que realmente estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, por todo, por leer mi humilde fic y tomarse la inmensa molestia de dejarme sus comentarios (que como siempre digo me animan muchísimo y me ayudan a crecer, por lo que siempre van a ser más que bienvenidos). Por eso y a todos ¡Gracias! Ahora sí, los dejo para que lean.... nos los molesto más. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

II

"Romanticismo"

(Conversaciones embarazosas y envidia)

Se encontraba disfrutando de la fresca brisa que acariciaba sus hombros desnudos por momentos, relajando los párpados dejándose eventualmente suavizar por la calidez del día. La inmensidad del azul firmamento atraía a sus ojos con una inercia indescriptible, por momentos se encontraba distraídamente contemplando las nubes y ante el hecho no podía sino sonreír, sabía porque lo hacía. Porque le recordaban a él.

Konoha parecía agitada aquella tarde, aunque por supuesto aquello no le sorprendía, después de todo era de esperarse que en una aldea formadora de ninjas la paz y tranquilidad escaseara por doquier. Sin embargo tenía sus rincones secretos, donde uno podía sentarse a reflexionar o simplemente descansar sus hombros del gran peso que solían cargar día a día. El peso del mundo, de su mundo, de aquel lugar en que vivían y todas las personas que allí habitaban. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos de paz Ino se sintió repentinamente aburrida, la tranquilidad nunca había sido realmente lo suyo. Prefería el bullicio y la compañía de alguien a vagar errática sin rumbo fijo. Muy a diferencia de Shikamaru, quien notablemente prefería el silencio y la calma al ruido y el caos. A veces se preguntaba que había en él que la hubiera magnetizado a su persona de tal manera pues claramente eran polos opuestos.

Por el momento se encontraba, una vez más, evocándolo con el pensamiento y deseando poder estar con él en aquellos momentos en vez de estar paseando por las calles de su hogar en busca de algo que hacer con el solo fin de matar el aburrimiento. Por supuesto, si pudiera estar con Shikamaru lo haría pero por el momento su esposo se encontraba ocupado y dadas las insistencias de ella le sugirió dar un paseo para despejarse. Seguramente quería deshacerse de ella por al menos unas horas mientras terminaba su trabajo. Aún recordaba la conversación que momentos antes habían sostenido.

—Shika... —susurró ella en su oído con voz suave y pausada, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento contra la piel expuesta de la nuca de él, enviando pequeñas descargas por el cuerpo del joven con el simple gesto.

Shikamaru suspiró, como intentando contener el aliento —¿Qué?

—Pensaba que quizá quisieras tomarte un descanso —él negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla, obviando deliberadamente la sensación que las yemas de los dedos de ella contra la piel de su cuello provocaban.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió, descendiendo sus manos hasta ubicarlas en los hombros del chico, los cuales empezó a masajear lenta y cautelosamente.

Sin embargo él puso los ojos en blanco y le apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

—Ino... no.

—¡Pero estoy aburrida! —rezongó dejando la fachada sensual para cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¡No me importa!

—No seas absurda, tú me dijiste que hiciera los reportes de la misión ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que había que entregarlos hoy, y aunque sea problemático alguien debe hacerlo.

—Pero...

—Ve a dar una vuelta, o haz algo —y sin decir más volvió a inclinarse sobre los papeles. Fingiendo una vez más que ella no se encontraba junto a él. Ino simplemente bufó y murmurando cosas en contra de su persona abandonó la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con demasiada fuerza haciéndole entender que estaba enfadada.

Volvió a suspirar, se sentía completamente frustrada, no había misiones ni nada que hacer. Y las palabras de él no habían ayudado en absoluto, muy por el contrario, habían contribuido a su actual malhumor.

Entonces pasando por la florería de sus padres tuvo una idea, decidió que visitaría a su madre dado que hacía mucho que no la veía y ciertamente la extrañaba. Por lo que sonriendo, por finalmente tener un plan, desvió levemente su camino hacia la entrada de la florería.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, ingresando al negocio a la par que de sus pies sonaba el tintineo de la pequeña campanilla sobre la puerta anunciando que alguien había llegado.

El aroma era ligeramente fresco y floral, cientos de coloridas plantas y flores se encontraban distribuidas en el interior de forma completamente armónica dando a Ino una sensación de tranquilidad que ningún otro lugar le había dado nunca. Y es que simplemente adoraba visitar la florería de sus padres, sin mencionar la nostalgia que evocaba cada vez que entraba al lugar.

—¡Oh! Hija —exclamó entonces la rubia mujer esbelta, de finas facciones, que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Aquella que era en apariencia muy similar a Ino y que, a pesar de la edad y las pocas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos (arrugas casi imperceptibles), seguía siendo hermosa y deslumbrante—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La joven rubia se encogió de hombros —Pasaba y decidí pasar a saludarlos a ti y a papá.

—¿Y Shikamaru? —Ino bufó.

—Está trabajando en unos informes para la Hokage y no me dejó permanecer en la casa, dijo que estaba siendo "problemática" —su madre rió.

—Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte aquí y mientras termino este arreglo —señaló un gran ramo de rosas donde las que se encontraban más afuera eran rojas, como la misma sangre, las de en medio de color rosa y en medio de éstas una única rosa blanca que deslumbraba por su belleza y majestuosidad, opacando inclusive a la más roja de las rosas rojas. Todo esto sujeto con un gran lazo rojo oscuro—, me cuentas como has estado.

Sin embargo Ino no respondió, se quedó contemplando embelesada aquel magnífico arreglo preguntándose quien se tomaría la molestia de pedir algo así, y quien sería la afortunada en recibirlo.

—¡Vaya, mamá! Es hermoso —la mujer sonrió, orgullosa de su trabajo.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Si ¿Sabes para quienes son? —en los labios de su madre se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

—Ajá —Ino esperó que continuara pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y? ¡¿Me dirás?! —la rubia mujer rió y asintiendo entregó una pequeña tarjeta escrita a mano con pulcra caligrafía.

El papel leía: _Para mi sol. _Firma: _Naruto._

—¡¿Para Hinata?! —exclamó sorprendida, releyendo la tarjeta. Naruto no había sido realmente original con la leyenda, dado que el nombre de la chica significaba justamente "lugar soleado" pero ¿qué podía esperarse de Naruto? Sin embargo, aquello era empalagosamente romántico. Tanto que Ino sentía envidia, Shikamaru nunca le haría algo así a ella, él tenía su propia forma particular de demostrarle su afecto, pero no era exactamente efusivo a la hora de hacerlo. Mucho menos hacerlo en público, y aunque ella lo amaba tal como era no podía evitar sino sentirse levemente celosa. Pues, a pesar de todo, a veces soñaba con recibir una sorpresa de ese tipo por parte de él.

—Es demasiado cursi —dijo finalmente, contemplando el ramo. La madre de ella sonrió sin molestarse en responderle.

—Cada uno tiene su forma particular de exteriorizar lo que siente, además, las demostraciones de afecto pomposas y públicas no son para todos.

—Lo sé —concedió, comprendiendo lo que su madre estaba diciéndole de forma sutil. De hecho, siempre se había considerado del tipo de chica que soñaba con ese tipo de gestos románticos sin embargo con Shikamaru todo había sido abismalmente diferente. De hecho, la palabra romántico no parecía adecuarse a ellos en ninguna forma. No concebía forma más desastrosa de enamorarse, de hecho nada en su relación había resultado de forma ortodoxa, y aún así era feliz. Quizá más de lo que jamás había soñado, y por supuesto, jamás había imaginado que sería por él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a los 12 que terminaría atada de por vida a Shikamaru le hubiera parecido absurdo, se habría reído incluso hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, así estaba, casada y feliz con el hombre más holgazán y, la mayoría de las veces, más desesperante del mundo.

—Y dime hija —volvió a hablar su madre con voz tranquila y una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Cuándo conoceré a mis nietos? —Ino inmediatamente palideció.

—¡¿Qué?! Mamá... —la rubia simplemente rió.

—No se que te retiene, ya pronto hará dos años desde tu boda ¿Shikamaru que piensa? —Ino volvió a sentir las piernas temblarle, ciertamente aquella no era una conversación que quería sostener en aquellos momentos, menos aún con su madre.

Lo cierto era que aún la mera idea le aterrorizaba, le parecía muy pronto, no se sentía realmente preparada para algo de tal magnitud ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, simplemente le rehuía a la idea.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Mamá! Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? —su madre asintió—. ¿Y papá?

—También quiere nietos —replicó con una sonrisa, Ino simplemente bufó, ciertamente la tenacidad e insistencia desmedida hasta el punto del agobio lo había heredado de su madre.

—¡No me refería a eso! —chilló, serenándose, poco a poco el color volvía a subir hasta su rostro—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde más? —en los labios de la rubia mujer se dibujó una cálida sonrisa—. Con Shikaku y Choza.

—Por supuesto... —miró el reloj en la pared detrás de su madre y viendo la hora decidió que lo mejor era emprender el camino de regreso a su casa. Shikamaru probablemente ya habría avanzado bastante con los informes y quizá decidiera tomarse un descanso, conociéndolo, probablemente ya estaría en la terraza contemplando las nubes.

—¡Bien mamá, me voy! Saluda a papá de mi parte —abrazó a la mujer frente a ella y volviendo una vez más la vista al ramo sonrió—. Shikamaru debe estarme esperando.

—Bien, hija ¡Adiós! —y antes de que Ino pudiera escabullirse de la tienda su madre volvió a hablar—. Y piensa en lo que te dije.

La chica rápidamente aceleró el paso hasta encontrarse afuera, ciertamente no quería seguir discutiendo aquel tema. Ni siquiera quería tocarlo ¿Por qué era que su madre insistía con el asunto? Ino aún era joven, ya llegaría el tiempo para eso, ahora no era el momento indicado.

Se encontró una vez más en las calles, caminando entre la gente de forma despistada, soñando despierta. La vista de aquel magnífico ramo de flores había provocado ese absurdo anhelo en ella de algo similar. Sin embargo sabía que aquello era tan improbable como que Shikamaru se levantara de la cama temprano por voluntad propia, o hiciera algo "problemático" sin siquiera quejarse. No, aquello era absurdo. Tanto que la sola idea la entristecía de alguna forma, aunque no realmente, pero dejaba en ella una extraña sensación de decepción difícil de borrar.

Entonces una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y al levantar la cabeza, aunque no era realmente necesario dado que reconocía perfectamente la voz, se encontró con Sakura.

—¡Hola cerda! —sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, frente de marquesina —replicó lo último entre dientes, con cierta hostilidad. La pelirrosa simplemente se limitó a reír.

—Dime, te veo más... —dejó la frase en el aire de forma insinuante para completar la idea con una pregunta—. ¿Estás embarazada?

Ino, como era de esperarse sintió la ira arremolinarse en su interior pues sabía que Sakura sólo decía aquello para fastidiarla diciéndole que estaba más gorda. Lo cual por supuesto no era verdad.

—No —Sakura rió—, no estoy más gorda frentona pero tú si lo pareces.

—Como sea... cerda —fue todo lo que la chica replicó, sin embargo su tono no era hostil como tampoco lo había sido el de Ino, no verdaderamente. Lo cierto era que no se había enfadado en absoluto, si se había alarmado por un momento al volver a oír la misma tópica de conversación que había sostenido con su madre, sin embargo toda preocupación se disipó al comprender que Sakura solo estaba bromeando.

—Y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó finalmente la rubia, la pelirrosa por alguna razón desconocida no dejaba de sonreír como una tonta.

—Eligiendo ropa para esta noche... —al decir las palabras su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando los blancos dientes de la chica.

—¿Qué sucede esta noche? —cuestionó completamente desorientada.

—Bueno, hace ya cuatro años del regreso de Sasuke y tres desde que estamos juntos así que decidimos celebrar —explicó—, aún así no se que tiene planeado. No quiso decirme, Sasuke no es un hombre de muchas palabras.

Aquella era quizá la más cierta de las aseveraciones, desde que Sasuke había regresado inclusive se había mostrado aún más ajeno al mundo. Más frío y silencioso, rehusándose al principio todo contacto. La mayoría supuso que se debía a secuelas de la lucha con su hermano, lo cierto era que por demasiado tiempo había parecido, a ojos de todos, vacío. Como un mero recipiente, una cáscara de nuez. Duro y sin embargo hueco. Sin vida, sólo Naruto había podido acercarse a él. Y aún así no respondía demasiado pero pronto Sakura empezó a poder estar cerca de él también, Ino nunca supo los detalles pero era obvio ya que el moreno había cedido finalmente ante su amiga. Aunque en principio con algo de precaución, cauto, como temiendo mostrarse débil por estar con ella. Por mantener contacto emocional intenso alguno con otro ser humano, sin embargo poco a poco fue derritiéndose. Por supuesto aún era la misma persona inconmovible y rígida de siempre, sin embargo había adoptado una actitud posesiva frente a la pelirrosa y poco a poco comenzó a mostrarse en público con ella hasta que, finalmente, se hizo obvio que estaban juntos.

Aún así era extraño saber que Sasuke tenía un lado "romántico", no, la palabra no sonaba en absoluto apropiada para él. Quizá aún menos que para el mismo Shikamaru, sin embargo parecía ser que el amor era capaz de hacer lo imposible hasta con la causa más perdida. Sasuke era una de esas, e Ino se sentía celosa.

—Quien lo diría... —murmuró, finalmente en respuesta aunque más para sí que para su amiga. Sakura rió.

—Y cerda ¿a dónde te lleva Shikamaru? —la rubia inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos y dispuso su mente a pensar una rápida mentira para responder, no podía decirle que ellos rara vez salían. A pesar de haber recuperado su amistad, la competitividad siempre existiría entre ellas e Ino había jurado a Asuma no perder contra Sakura ni en ninjutsu ni en el amor. Mucho menos en el amor.

—Eh... —pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía recordar la última vez que ambos habían salido a algún lado. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa. Y Sakura, obviamente rompió a reír viendo la oportunidad de fastidiarla.

—Por supuesto, tú estas casada cerda... las parejas casadas no salen —Ino claramente molesta bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aún así esto no detuvo a Sakura quien siguió emitiendo comentarios ponzoñosos en contra de su amiga—, ni se divierten. Mucho menos hacen cosas románticas, solo espero que tu vida sexual no se haya acabado incluso antes de tener hijos —rió con malicia. Ino sintió la furia acumularse en sus mejillas, ahora violentamente rojas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Shikamaru y yo nos divertimos, y salimos... quizá no tan seguido —sintió otra vez una pequeña decepción— pero si hacemos cosas juntos. Y créeme... —sonrió maliciosamente antes de continuar, sintiendo de antemano el placer del comentario que estaba tejiendo en su cabeza— Shikamaru es completamente funcional —Sakura arrugó la nariz—, no como otras personas que conozco.

La pelirrosa de repente estalló, sintiendo ahora ella el ardor en su interior. La ira brotándole desde adentro a borbotones, oyendo el comentario de Ino sobre algo que ella misma le había contado hacía tiempo ya. Por supuesto era completamente entendible lo que aquella vez había sucedido dado el estrés que cargaba Sasuke sobre sus hombros con el recuerdo de su recientemente fallecido hermano y el miedo de mostrarse vulnerable por primera vez en años ante ella.

—¡Fue solamente una vez y es totalmente natural, cerda! —y sin decir más se marchó. Por supuesto el enojo desapareciendo con cada paso, realmente nunca permanecían enfadadas por demasiado tiempo y Sakura sabía que probablemente se había merecido un comentario del estilo del de Ino, por lo que simplemente lo olvidó. Realmente no le importaba tampoco, sabía que Ino jamás contaría aquello pues lo había jurado, por lo que no debía preocuparse en absoluto.

—¡Adiós, frente de marquesina! —la joven hizo un gesto de la mano sin voltearse y continuó caminando. Ino sonrió pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció, recordando las palabras de Sakura y el arreglo floral que Naruto le regalaría a Hinata se sintió ciertamente envidiosa de las atenciones de los demás. Shikamaru rara vez tenía ese tipo de atenciones hacia ella, seguramente porque debía considerar problemático el tener que planear una sorpresa y sorprenderla con un gesto. A él simplemente le faltaba motivación, pero eso debía cambiar, Ino no quería terminar como esas parejas casadas condenadas a una irremediable rutina aburrida carente de toda demostración romántica o de afecto, de cualquier tipo. Jamás permitiría que algo así le pasara a ella y a Shikamaru, por lo que hablaría con él. Debía hacerlo, por su bien y el bien de su futuro como pareja.


	4. No me escuchas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

4/22

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con lo prometido, como todos los días, el capítulo 3 de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" que realmente espero les guste. En realidad voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos demasiado con mi bla bla sin sentido, y así dejarlos para que lean. Pero antes no puedo dejar de escribir sin antes decirles ¡Gracias! De verdad, por tomarse la inmensa molestia de leer que aunque ustedes no crean es realmente importante para mí, y bueno más aún si además de molestarse en leer mi humilde historia también se toman el tiempo de dejarme su comentario. Saben que yo los aprecio mucho, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos y me ayudan a mejorar, por lo que nunca duden en hacerme llegar cualquier duda, opinión o crítica que les surja. Con gusto contestaré, y bueno, ahora sí dejo de entretenerlos y los dejo... ¡Gracias, de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

III

"No me escuchas"

Rebuscó hasta encontrar las llaves de su casa, metiendo el pequeño objeto dorado en la cerradura abrió lentamente la puerta. Contemplando la oscuridad en que se encontraba la sala avanzó hasta la cocina, la cual también estaba en la penumbra. Todo el lugar se encontraba sumido en el más profundo de los silencios y Shikamaru no parecía estar en ningún lugar cerca. Quizá se encontrara en su habitación, posiblemente descansando.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó al momento en que con la mano encendía el interruptor de la luz haciendo que la claridad, en contraste con la oscuridad de la casa, la cegara momentáneamente.

Parpadeó un par de veces desorientada hasta que finalmente comprobó que dicha habitación estaba tan vacía como las demás que ya había revisado.

Volviéndose sobre sus talones, volvió a apagar la luz, y salió del cuarto en busca de su esposo. Pensaba en las probabilidades, suponía que a estas alturas ya habría terminado los informes por lo que no creía probable que se encontrara en el pequeño cuarto que ellos llamaban estudio. Tal vez, como había creído estaría en la terraza contemplando las nubes. Por lo que rápidamente subió las escaleras en busca del moreno, pensando a cada paso, a cada escalón, en lo que Sakura había dicho momentos antes, sobre su vida ser rutinaria y aburrida por el hecho de estar casada. Y en el inmenso ramo de rosas que Naruto había decidido regalarle a Hinata, quizá por una ocasión especial, quizá porque si. Porque la amaba y estaba orgulloso de ella.

Suspiró. Shikamaru nunca haría algo así por ella.

—¿Shika? —lo llamó finalmente llegando al escalón más alto de la escalera, comprobando con la vista que tampoco se encontraba allí. Entonces, quizá, aún no había terminado los informes.

Bajó rápidamente, su larga cabellera recogida como habitual ondeando a su paso. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta del estudio, la cual se encontraba levemente abierta y de la pequeña apertura escapaba un delgado haz de luz anaranjada. Sonrió, Shikamaru estaba allí.

—¡Hola, Shika!

—Hola, Ino… —susurró el moreno, levantando débilmente la cabeza para recibir en sus labios el cálido beso de la muchacha.

Ino sonrió ante la imagen, Shikamaru parecía claramente exhausto, abrumado y seguramente en extremo aburrido. Debían haber pasado horas desde que lo había dejado y aún le quedaban un par de hojas más por llenar—. Qué problemático… —murmuró entonces para sí, volviéndose a la pila de papeles frente a él.

—Shikamaru ¡No sabes lo que Naruto le regalará a Hinata! —comentó emocionada—. Un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, rosas y una blanca. Era hermoso —continuó, de forma sugerente, intentando que el moreno comprendiera que la idea de algo así le emocionaba a ella también. Sin embargo, Shikamaru seguía contemplando los papeles.

—En fin, también me encontré con Sakura —siguió, notando en su voz el leve tono de decepción al no lograr en el Nara la reacción que esperaba. ¡¿Dios, cuan despistado podía ser el hombre?!—. ¡Y no sabes lo que me dijo! —Shikamaru no se molestaba siquiera en mirarla, aún así Ino continuó—. ¡No puedo creer que esa frente de marquesina tuviera el coraje de decirme eso! Me dijo que somos aburridos ¿Puedes creer que desfachatez? Es increíble ¿Tú crees que somos aburridos? Es cierto que no salimos seguido pero eso no quiere decir que… —el chico, por su parte, seguía con los ojos fijos en la hoja de papel, rellenando con un lápiz los detalles de la misión. Vagamente comprendía algunas de las palabras de su esposa sin embargo poco a poco iban perdiendo sentido.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Me estás oyendo? —el Nara no respondió, Ino comenzaba a enfadarse. Era tan típico de él hacer aquello, siempre que Ino empezaba a hablar Shikamaru parecía desconectarla completamente en su cabeza. Y eso la irritaba de sobremanera—. ¡Shikamaru!

—¡¿Qué, mujer?! —la rubia se encontraba ahora más cerca con los puños cerrados.

—Te pregunté algo… —el chico rascó su nuca, contemplándola esperando que continuara. Ino suspiró rendida—. Te pregunte que si tú pensabas que éramos aburridos —él negó con la cabeza, dio un gentil beso a la chica en la mejilla y respondió, volviéndose una vez más a su trabajo.

—No.

—Es lo que yo le dije ¿Puedes creerlo? —el moreno no contestó, lo cierto es que no pensaba que Ino realmente esperara una respuesta a aquello. Sin embargo, supo que se había equivocado cuando molesta golpeó a puño cerrado la mesa haciendo temblar la pila de papeles al lado de él.

—¡No me escuchas Shikamaru! No me haces caso, te estoy hablando ¿Sabes?

—Si te escucho, mujer… Es solo que estoy haciendo esto para poder entregárselos a la Hokage al final del día. Es problemático y no quiero hacerlo más.

La joven lo contempló fastidiada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras comenzaba a hablar una vez más. Shikamaru se preguntaba si en verdad tendría un límite, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que Ino podía decir en tan solo segundos. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de las cosas eran meramente triviales y problemáticas, como por ejemplo discusiones habituales y sin sentido con Sakura y demás. Lo más sorprendente, sin embargo, era que parecía ni siquiera tener que detenerse a tomar aire entre palabra y palabra. Simplemente hablaba hasta el cansancio, a veces resultaba realmente abrumador.

—¿Qué dices? —lo cuestionó, contemplando los papeles Shikamaru se limitó a asentir y responder de forma desinteresada.

—Si, como quieras Ino.

Entonces en los labios de ella se dibujó una alegre sonrisa al momento en que se inclinaba sobre él y con la mayor felicidad besaba sus labios lenta y suavemente, acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla del chico hasta que finalmente se separó de la boca de él y volviendo a sonreír contestó.

—¡Gracias, Shika! Esperaré ansiosa… —y sin decir más se marchó. Dejando a Shikamaru completamente confundido, sin saber a que había dicho si. No había prestado atención a absolutamente nada de lo último que había hablado ella, y ciertamente no podía preguntarle pues se enfadaría. "No me escuchas", le había dicho, si admitía no haberlo hecho seguramente Ino no volvería a hablarle por el resto del día.

—Qué problemático… —suspiró, tendría que averiguarlo. Y aunque no tenía idea de cómo haría aquello debía al menos intentarlo.

Por lo que rápidamente regresó a su trabajo esforzándose por terminarlo lo antes posible para poder así hablar con ella.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado, dejó apilados los papeles junto al escritorio, se puso de pié (sólo para notar un molesto cosquilleo en una de sus piernas), se estiró y bostezando salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde sabia podría encontrarla. Y así lo hizo, al entrar pudo ver a su joven esposa inclinada sobre una de las ventanas reemplazando el agua de un jarrón que contenía un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos.

—Oye, Ino —la llamó. La rubia sonriente se volteó a verlo, Shikamaru pudo ver que, fuera lo que fuera, aquello a lo que había dicho si la tenía realmente emocionada. Y no podía ser bueno para él, en absoluto.

—¿Si? —él rascó nervioso su nuca, llevando su otra mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Entonces ella volvió a hablar—. Realmente estoy ansiosa a que llegue esta noche…

—Es…esta noche, claro —murmuró, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Pensando en las posibilidades, no se le ocurría nada. Ino era totalmente impredecible, siempre lo había sido. No había forma de que pudiera adivinar en que demonios se había metido antes de que ella notara que no la había oído en absoluto y que no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía harían aquella noche.

Comenzó a pasear por la sala, intentando idear alguna estrategia que le permitiera obtener información. Lo curioso era que sus habilidades ninja de recolección de información eran totalmente inútiles en la vida diaria. Y más aún tratándose de la joven rubia, no había forma de descifrarla. Aquello nunca había sido posible.

Se permitió descansar un par de horas, contemplando en el techo de su hogar las nubes blancas vagar despreocupas, hasta que la caída del sol las tiñó primero de un cálido color anaranjado para luego tintarlas completamente de rojo, tanto que parecían salpicadas de sangre. Cuando el sol finalmente desapareció detrás del horizonte las nubes se volvieron de repente un tono purpúreo oscuro.

Shikamaru suspiró. Sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, aquello era inclusive demasiado problemático, y no parecía haber solución aparente. Quizá si le confesara que en verdad no la había oído podría finalmente olvidarse del asunto, seguro tendría que soportar a Ino gritándole hasta que los oídos le sangraran, sin embargo no había nada que hacer y lo sabía.

—Esto será problemático... —murmuró para sí, incorporándose lentamente mirando las nubes violáceas sobre su cabeza, poniéndose de pie para ir a disculparse con la rubia muchacha.

Arrastrando los pies bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y tomando el camino que iba hacia la cocina se topó con Ino en la sala hablando por teléfono, aparentemente, con Sakura. Aún así eso no lo detuvo, sería mejor acabar con el asunto de una vez y para siempre. Y quizá Ino no le gritaría demasiado si estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Si... si, Sakura —del otro lado un murmullo se oía lejano—. Ajá, estoy de acuerdo —la rubia rió tontamente—, por supuesto.

—Eh... Ino —la rubia se volteó a verlo aún con el teléfono en mano. Claramente molesta por la interrupción. Shikamaru solía ser a veces demasiado inoportuno ¿Acaso no podía esperar a que terminara para hablar con ella?

Sakura del otro lado del teléfono seguía con su historia, hasta que notó que su amiga se encontraba dispersa y preguntó si quizá debiera llamarla más tarde. Ino negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—No, está bien...

Entonces Shikamaru volvió a hablarle, sacándola de su estado de dispersión.

—¿Entonces está bien? —la rubia corriendo su largo flequillo del rostro se volvió a mirarlo y asintiendo replicó:

—Si, por supuesto.

—Me alegro, pensé que sería más problemático —y sin decir más se marchó. Fue en ese instante en que Ino notó que no había oído nada de lo que él le había dicho. Se encogió de hombros, seguramente no tenía demasiada importancia.

—Bien, frente de marquesina. Debo colgar, tengo un par de cosas que hacer ¡Suerte esta noche! ¡Adiós!

Rápidamente, mirando la hora, subió corriendo a la habitación de ella y Shikamaru. Se miró por unos segundos en el espejo y luego se dispuso a rebuscar entre los cajones en busca de algo de ropa para usar aquella noche. Pronto tuvo todo listo doblado a los pies de la cama.

Entonces tomó unas toallas y caminando descalza se dirigió al baño en suite de su cuarto, desnudándose abrió el grifo de agua caliente y tras nivelar la temperatura de la ducha se introdujo. Permitiendo a las cristalinas gotas bañar por completo su cuerpo, disfrutando del dulce placer que provocaba cada choque del agua contra su pálida piel, ahora enrojecida por el calor y las suaves caricias que el vapor le propiciaba.

Cerrando finalmente el grifo salió cuidadosamente de la lucha, tomó una de las toallas a mano y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo salió de regreso a su habitación.

Cuidadosamente secó cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que la última gota de humedad abandonó la superficie de su tersa piel, se vistió, cepilló su larga cabellera y se dirigió una vez más escaleras abajo. Donde seguramente la estaría esperando Shikamaru, sin embargo al llegar abajo notó que él no estaba por ningún lado.

Y tras buscarlo por toda la casa comprobó que efectivamente el Nara no se encontraba en su hogar, sin embargo esperó en silencio. Pero quince minutos pasaron y el chico no aparecía.

—¡No puedo creer que se haya olvidado! —chilló, notoriamente enfuriada—. Es increíble, cuando llegue verá... juro que me las pagará ¡Nadie me deja plantada!

—¿Ino? —la cuestionó entonces, atravesando por la puerta el joven, contemplando la manifestación de ira de su esposa. Sin embargo esto no detuvo a Ino, que al ver que él usaba su habitual muda de ropa pareció perder por completo la tranquilidad—. ¿Qué haces vestido así? —él enarcó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡¿No lo sabes?! ¿No me escuchaste hoy cuando te pregunté si podíamos salir a cenar? —él permaneció en silencio—. ¡¿Ves?! No me escuchas...

—Ino... —suspiró—, se que no te escuché, por eso fui a disculparme cuando hablabas por teléfono y a decirte que te compensaría —ella pareció estupefacta, él sonrió triunfal—. ¿Qué decías de no escuchar?

La rubia simplemente se sonrojó y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a reír. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, Ino era simplemente impredecible. Un segundo le gritaba y al siguiente reía ¿Quién demonios la entendía?

—Problemática mujer...

Entonces estirándose la tomó de la mano y entrelazando lentamente los dedos con los de ella, disfrutando del inocente roce de pieles al contacto, la atrajo hacia él. Y empezando a caminar la guió hasta la puerta. Ino lo cuestionó con la mirada aún así no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió en silencio a la penumbra de la noche.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Shikamaru no contestó, simplemente continuó prácticamente arrastrándola, a través de la oscuridad y hacia el bosque—. ¡Shikamaru te ordeno que me digas a donde va...!

Sin embargo los labios de él sobre los de ella la detuvieron de seguir. Lentamente el moreno se acercó, sin romper el encanto del beso, hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el de ella. La cual inmediatamente reaccionó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Eso —susurró entonces a centímetros de la boca de ella, la calidez del aliento de él la hacía estremecer levemente, sin embargo se recompuso en instantes lo suficiente como para mirar hacia donde el chico señalaba.

Los ojos de ella se vieron en un instante atrapados a la amplia aurora que se extendía sobre el cielo en un cautivante despliegue de colores. Desde los rojos más intensos, y verdes más magníficos hasta los azules más solemnes y los dorados más maravillosos. Aquella escena era, probablemente, lo más hermoso que Ino había vislumbrado jamás.

Tan hipnotizada estaba con la preciosa imagen que no había notado cuando Shikamaru se había recostado en la hierba de aquella colina para admirar su reacción en completo silencio, con una leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—¡Es hermoso! —por un segundo cerró los ojos, permitiéndose escuchar únicamente la voz de ella completamente fascinada. Entonces la voz se apagó y sintiendo un repentino calor a su lado supo que la rubia se había sentado junto a él.

—Es mejor que cien rosas y una cena —chilló, aún sin poder creer que aquello tan maravilloso pudiera vislumbrarse desde la tierra—. ¿Sabes? A veces me sorprendes... no eres tan holgazán como parece.

—No en las cosas que me importan —murmuró de forma perezosa, sin perder de vista los ojos de ella que centelleaban de emoción—. Aunque fue realmente problemático encontrar el punto justo donde se pudiera ver. Tuve que caminar...

Ino rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba descansar su mano en la mejilla de él.

—Eres realmente imposible, no puedo creer que hasta caminar te de pereza —el moreno simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

—Bueno, si no es realmente necesario no veo el motivo de porque hacerlo.

—Realmente romántico no te define —él negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto.

—Aún así —murmuró inclinándose sobre él para suspirarle las palabras al oído—, no te cambiaría por nada.

Él en respuesta rodeó con los brazos la delgada figura de ella por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él de modo que Ino quedó recostada sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru. La rubia suspiró, volviendo a depositar un suave beso que pronto se transformó en una vorágine de desenfreno y voracidad mientras sus manos descendían desvergonzadas por el cuerpo de él. Shikamaru jadeó.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —sin embargo la rubia no respondió al instante sino con una serie de mordiscos en el cuello de él, mientras susurraba a su oído:

—Nadie nos verá... —los ojos de él se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Ino rió.

—No me digas que tienes miedo —él negó con la cabeza, intentando detener el avance de la mano de ella por su pecho.

—No es eso pero ¿qué pasará si nos encuentran?

—No nos encontrarán —ahora las manos de ella jugaban con el cierre del chaleco de Shikamaru amenazando con bajarlo.

—Pero...

—Shhh —lo interrumpió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios mientras descendía lentamente el cierre de la prenda—. No seas cobarde.

Rendido finalmente suspiró y tras besar una y otra vez su boca murmuró —¡Tsk! Eres demasiado problemática.

Ella sonrió —Aún así me amas —los ojos de Shikamaru se cerraron mientras se inclinaba una vez más para besar el cuello de la rubia, murmurando contra su piel.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Yo tampoco.


	5. Hijos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

5/22

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien. Bueno acá estoy yo subiendo el capítulo 4 y realmente espero que sea de su agrado, a mi personalmente me gustó escribirlo pero por supuesto me gustaría saber su opinión (si no es mucha molestia y abuso de su amabilidad). y bueno, también y como siempre quería decirles que gracias. Y si, me pongo densa con esto pero a aguantarse :P el fic viene con la pesada de su autora. Pero es que de verdad pienso que es importante hacerlo, ustedes se molestan siempre en leer mi historia y algunos hasta en dejarme comentarios. Y siempre tan alentadores y provechosos ¿Cómo no agradecerles? Si me malcrían tanto. Por eso ¡¡¡Gracias!!! ¡Muchas muchas gracias!!! Espero que el capítulo les guste mucho... Ah Y Naoko-Eri me preguntaste algo que otros también me habían preguntado y yo por pereza no había contestado. La verdad es que antes de subir cada historia me aseguro de tenerla terminada (por lo general me propongo un máximo de hojas de Word para cada capítulo, antes 5 ahora 6 y media, 7 o más... si me da la cabeza), así se la cantidad de capítulos que son y puedo subir uno todos los días (aunque antes de subirlo lo releo para asegurarme que no tenga errores de ortografía y demás... es la costumbre y obseción:P). Y a medida que voy subiendo y actualizando una historia voy escribiendo otra, así al terminar la primera puedo subir la segunda. Y hago lo mismo con la primera, por suerte y cuando tengo el tiempo (que es lo más importante) y la inspiración (que no es secundario) puedo y llego a escribir 3 o 4 capítulos por día, en caso del fic ser muy largo y así poder terminarlo antes de tener que subirlo. Como me pasó con "Sentimientos viajantes" que tenía 40 capítulos. Pero por eso no puedo escribir más de un fic a la vez, además me disperso mucho y pierdo el hilo. Es una desventaja... En fin, ya no los molesto más. Los dejo para que lean tranquilos y me despido ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

IV

"Hijos"

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender en donde se encontraba, todo lo que sus ojos atisbaban era blanco a su alrededor. En el techo y en las paredes, el pulcro color de su habitación. De la de él e Ino. Cubriendo su cuerpo la colcha color púrpura oscuro que Ino había elegido unos meses atrás.

—¿Ino? —la llamó entonces girándose entre las sábanas en busca de la calidez de un cuerpo junto a él, sin embargo no estaba. A su lado no había nadie—. Mujer problemática... pareciera que tiene energía ilimitada.

Incorporándose lentamente deslizó sus piernas fuera de la cama hasta sentarse al borde del colchón, pesadamente se puso de pié y rebuscando entre sus cajones por ropa comenzó a vestirse, sintiendo entonces por primera vez el aroma agradable que se filtraba al interior de la habitación. Ino debía estar cocinando el desayuno.

Con una leve sonrisa subió, por último, el cierre de su chaleco y saliendo de la habitación bajó –intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible- las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Allí estaba ella, de espaldas a la puerta con el cuerpo levemente inclinado sobre la hornalla en la que se encontraba la tetera con el agua hirviendo para el té. Su larga cabellera caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda, sus largas hebras doradas danzaban gentilmente con la suave –casi imperceptible- brisa que entraba desde la ventana dándole al ambiente, y sobre todo a Ino, una imagen de serenidad absoluta.

Cuidadosamente se escabulló en el interior y dando pasos silenciosos se ubicó detrás de ella, inclinándose para tomarla cuidadosamente por la cintura mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la joven, permitiéndose sentir el agradable aroma floral que solía desprender su cabello.

—Buenos días —susurró, Ino siendo tomada desprevenida dio un respingo.

—¡Shikamaru! —el moreno sonrió contra la piel de ella, rozando cautamente sus labios contra su nuca.

—Ajá.

—¡Me asustaste! No te sentí... —bufó— ¿Qué dice eso de mis habilidades shinobi? —el chico rió, dejándola ir.

—Sólo que eres distraída —sonrió—, pero eso ya lo sabía.

En respuesta Ino frunció el ceño y apartándolo de un leve empujón se dispuso una vez más a terminar el desayuno.

Shikamaru, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y caminando hasta su silla habitual tomó asiento. No sin antes comentar:

—Mujer problemática...

—¡Toma! —refunfuñó ella entregándole la taza de té y sentándose a su lado, aún con la postura rígida y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sin embargo la sonrisa en los labios del moreno no se borraba, haciendo que Ino se sintiera aún más molesta—. Y bórrate esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, tienes que ir de tu padre a ayudarlo con las medicinas de las astas de los nuevos ciervos.

Como ella previó, los labios de él se curvaron levemente hacia abajo en una clara muestra de fastidio.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —en respuesta ella le dio un golpe seco en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

—Por supuesto que sí, son tareas de tu clan, además se lo prometiste a tus padres —el joven asintió.

—Puedo imaginarme como se pondrá mi madre si no aparezco... ¡Qué problemático! ¿Quién se encarga de rodearme de mujeres problemáticas? Seguro alguien con humor retorcido...

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —rápidamente recompuso su sonrisa, una forzada y replicó.

—Nada, cariño.

—Eres incorregible... ahora deja de quejarte y ve.

—Bien —murmuró desganado a la par que se ponía de pié. Se inclinó un instante para besar de forma fugaz los labios de ella y tomando las llaves que se encontraban sobre una repisa se marchó. No sin antes anunciar que no regresaría a almorzar.

—¡Adiós!

La rubia, viendo que ya se había marchado, se puso de pié y tomando los platos usados comenzó a lavarlos. Tarareando una suave melodía, contemplando las posibilidades de su día ¿Qué podría hacer? Dado que aquel día el moreno estaría ocupado podría pasear por la aldea, hacer las compras, visitar a su madre o inclusive a Sakura. Si, haría lo último. A pesar de disfrutar de la compañía de su madre había algo que quería preguntarle a la pelirrosa, además, Sakura había prometido contarle algo emocionante pero sin decirle, obviamente, que era por lo que la mantenía al borde de la curiosidad. E Ino no podía resistir el impulso de querer saber, siempre había sido así.

—Bien, todo listo —contempló la pila de la vajilla limpia y quitándose el delantal lo colgó junto al refrigerador en un pequeño gancho, tomó su manojo de llaves, y salió.

Hacía bastante ya que ni ella ni Shikamaru eran convocados a misión alguna, aún así, sabía que la situación era general. Últimamente todo parecía en la aldea más tranquilo, apacible. Rara vez se veían grupos salir en misiones de rango A o S, sino las típicas misiones de clase C destinadas para los genin. Por lo que no dejaba mucho que hacer, más que llevar una –prácticamente- vida normal. Y aunque la joven rubia apreciaba el tiempo que podía pasar con su esposo sin tener que sufrir angustia por temer que resultara herido en alguna misión, o ella misma tener que salir en una, se aburría. No porque la vida normal no la satisficiera, sino porque solía sentir que algo faltaba en ella. Y aunque su madre seguía insistiendo que se trataba del hecho de no tener hijos la idea aún la aterrorizaba. Por lo que para Ino, eso quedaba descartado.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —gritó a la par que llegaba a la entrada de la casa de su amiga, la pelirrosa asomando la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso, replicó.

—¡Cerda! ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás ocupada? —la chica negó con la cabeza—. Sasuke acaba de irse en una misión...

—Oh, venía a visitarte.

—Bien, espérame. En un segundo estoy ahí.

La joven desapareció y oyendo un golpeteo de pasos y un leve clic la puerta se abrió, revelando la pequeña figura de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo estás? —Ino se encogió de hombros...

—Bien pero Shikamaru tuvo que hacer algo y estoy aburrida.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto... Shikamaru te deja y vienes a molestarme a mi —dijo Sakura fingiendo resentimiento. La rubia rió.

—Claro, claro —Sakura sonrió y apartándose de la entrada con un gesto de la mano le indicó que pasara. Ino así lo hizo.

Siguió a la muchacha a través de un pequeño y breve pasillo hasta la sala, donde ambas tomaron su lugar en el sofá mas grande. Sentadas una en cada extremo, inclinadas levemente sobre los apoyabrazos, enfrentadas.

—¿Y bien? —demandó la anfitriona.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Fuiste tú frente de marquesina quien me dijo que tenías algo que contarme —la sonrisa en los labios de Sakura se ensanchó y estirando uno de los brazos mostró a su amiga una pequeña sortija dorada, con una deslumbrante piedra negra como la noche, en su dedo anular.

—¿Sasuke y tú-

—Ajá, finalmente ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué sólo tú podías casarte? —la pelirrosa rió, irradiando obviamente felicidad.

—No, pero... jamás pensé que Sasuke se casara. Es decir, creí que todo eso de la ceremonia cursi no iba con él —Sakura asintió.

—Yo tampoco, pero supongo que no es tan irreal pensar que Sasuke podría querer lo que una vez sus padres tuvieron... antes de que sucediera la tragedia —Ino asintió.

—Además, tiene que restaurar su clan —entonces se inclinó hacia su amiga entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿No creerás que solo se casa contigo para reproducirse?

Sakura chilló —¡No, cerda! Y no hables de reproducción de esa forma, suena como si fuéramos animales —la rubia rió.

—Por supuesto.

—Hablando de eso... —comenzó entonces Sakura, bajando su mano (la cual aún se encontraba en el aire) hasta su regazo—. ¿Qué piensa Shikamaru de tener hijos? —Ino suspiró, otra vez el mismo tema.

—Me dijo que quiere dos, una niña y un niño —la pelirrosa rió.

—Vaya, a pesar de quejarse de ser todo problemático, inclusive las mujeres y en particular tú, se casó contigo y quiere tener hijos.

—Si, sé que le emociona la idea aunque no me lo haya dicho abiertamente. Desde que tenemos doce que dice eso, aunque por supuesto planeaba casarse con alguien común y corriente y terminó conmigo —Sakura asintió.

—Pobre Shikamaru...

—¡Ey! —la pelirrosa rió.

—¿Qué? Tengo razón... —pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar— Y dime ¿Tú quieres tener hijos, Ino?

—Es extraño... cuando éramos pequeñas soñábamos con encontrar el amor, casarnos y tener hijos —ambas sonrieron—, era nuestro sueño. Y soy feliz con él ¿Sabes? Y aún quiero tener hijos, pero no ahora.

—¿Por qué? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no siento que sea el momento.

—Te entiendo —Ino asintió.

—¿Y tú, Sakura?

—¡Por supuesto! —ante la respuesta Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debí imaginarme, no puedes decirle no a Sasuke. No pudiste nunca.

—Como sea... —replicó resentida la chica— Si mal no recuerdo tú también te colgabas a él como una sanguijuela —el mero recuerdo avergonzó a la rubia, la cual se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡Dios! Que tonta que se es cuando se tiene doce —Sakura rió.

—Por supuesto, culpa a la edad.

Ambas rieron y por un cuarto de hora más continuaron charlando amenamente. Recordando sucesos de aquella época en que habían sido inocentes e irónicamente, habían dejado de serlo conociendo el mundo por lo que realmente era. Y comprendiendo por primera vez lo que ser shinobi significaba. Un sacrificio de una vida, una renuncia a lo normal y habitual.

—Bien, me voy —dijo finalmente la rubia comprendiendo que ya estaba anocheciendo. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que visitaba la casa de su amiga, era quizá una de las cosas más extrañas, y sin embargo confortantes, el saber que a pesar de todo lo sucedido y de la distancia y el tiempo transcurrido, siempre podían volver a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si aún fueran las mismas niñas que se habían conocido en la academia, hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

—Adiós, Ino —caminó junto a su amiga hasta la salida y despidiéndose de la pelirrosa se marchó. De regreso a su hogar.

Caminó sin apuro alguno, contemplando maravillada el oscuro firmamento salpicado de plateados destellos de estrella, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez la temática que minutos atrás habían conversado con Sakura.

Sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru quería tener hijos, nunca siquiera lo había dudado y el muchacho no se había molestado tampoco en ocultarlo. Y a pesar de hablar del tema en su siempre habitual tono de pereza Ino podía diferir que sus ojos reflejaban un anhelo que su voz escondía. Y últimamente ese anhelo parecía más intenso, aunque por supuesto, Shikamaru no hablaba directamente de ello.

Ino pensaba que quizá su esposo era muy cobarde para hacerlo. Y por el momento la rubia estaba agradecida de que a él no se le ocurriera discutir el tema con ella pues si lo hiciera, no sabía como reaccionaría.

Pensando entonces en eso, recordó la fecha en que se encontraban, 21 de agosto. Pronto empezaría septiembre, y éste no sólo traería consigo el otoño sino sus cumpleaños y su aniversario de casados.

Se preguntaba si tal vez él lo recordaría, el año anterior no lo había olvidado. Shikamaru no parecía del tipo que ignora las fechas importantes sin embargo temía que en su despiste lo olvidara o pasara por alto, si aquello llegaba a suceder Ino se aseguraría de que lo recordara por el resto de su vida.

—¡Ey! —murmuró entonces una presencia detrás de ella, Ino asustada se volteó sólo para encontrarse con el moreno de pié frente a ella y con su expresión habitual de aburrimiento.

—¡Shikamaru! Deja de aparecerte desde atrás, me tomas desprevenida.

—Lo siento —dio unos pasos hasta quedar junto a ella y deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo por el delgado brazo de ella tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿A qué te refieres? —él negó con la cabeza e inclinándose sobre el rostro de ella evaluó sus facciones.

—Tienes esa expresión —la rubia enarcó una ceja.

—¿Expresión?

—Si, esa expresión de estar contrariada. Como de querer y no querer algo al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, no lo sé. En verdad no es nada, no me hagas caso —y poniéndose en puntas de pié depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de él—. ¿Vamos?

—Si, tengo hambre...

—Y supongo que esperarás que yo te cocine —opinó, latente sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¿No es tu deber? —como era de suponerse, en respuesta la joven lo golpeó—. ¡Ouch!

—Machista...

Y así regresaron el resto del camino, en completo silencio. Sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo sino aquel que se propaga entre aquellos quienes disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

—Llegamos —anunció entonces, tras un breve lapso que a ambos apreció eterno, mientras se soltaba de la mano de ella para rebuscar en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Las cuales finalmente encontró, introdujo en la puerta y ambos entraron.

El resto de la noche fue apacible, la cena transcurrió como de costumbre. Con algunos comentarios irónicos por parte de Shikamaru y golpes en respuesta por parte de Ino, nada de mayor trascendencia.

Entonces el moreno se puso de pié y acercándose al lavamanos lavó su plato, ante la mirada estupefacta de Ino, la cual no podía creer que su esposo hubiera hecho algo por ella por propia voluntad.

—Bien ¿Qué quieres? —lo cuestionó finalmente, al ver que también había levantado el plato de ella y se encontraba lavándolo junto a todo lo demás.

—Mira que eres problemática... ¿Por qué asumes que quiero algo? Si mal no recuerdo eso lo haces tú, no yo —aún así Ino seguía sin creer ninguna de las palabras de él.

—Algo debes querer... —insistió con desconfianza.

—En caso de querer algo, es a ti... —susurró entonces, Ino no supo cuando había dejado su lugar junto al lavamanos para trasladarse junto a ella. Sin embargo allí estaba, a su lado tomándola de la mano y jalando de ella hasta ponerla de pié.

—¿Qué significa eso? —murmuró ella, besando lentamente el cuello de él.

—Lo que tú quieras... —Ino entonces profundizó el beso, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de él para acercarlo lo más posible a ella. Al cabo de unos segundos el moreno se apartó, jadeando.

—Sabes qué quiero.

Y sin decir más ambos salieron de la cocina para dirigirse escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, sin dejar por un segundo de recorrerse con los labios el uno al otro, dirigiéndose miradas hambrientas y llenas de significado, mientras sus manos corrían libremente por el cuerpo del otro.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron y se dejaron caer contra el mullido colchón, quedando Shikamaru encima de Ino.

Por unos segundo más permanecieron de esa forma hasta escabullirse debajo de las sábanas, aún quedando de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, y de repente Shikamaru se detuvo contemplando las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y sintiendo su respiración agitada debajo de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —lo cuestionó la rubia, algo decepcionada por la súbita interrupción.

—Estaba pensando...

—¿Si? —instó ella. El joven nervioso rascó su nuca mientras seguía contemplándola algo contrariado.

—Eh... ¿Qué sucedería si esta noche... no nos cuidamos? —Ino de repente se incorporó. Asustada.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló, sus ojos azures abiertos desmesuradamente. Dentro de su pecho su corazón latía errático, inquieto. De la misma forma que se encontraba ella en aquellos momentos.

—Ya sabes, no seas problemática, no me lo hagas repetir.

—Yo no quiero —fue todo lo que dijo Ino de forma cortante, ante esto pudo sentirlo tensarse sobre ella, y cuidadosamente apartarse de encima suyo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? —ella negó con la cabeza, notando el leve temblor en la voz de él.

—No es eso, es sólo que... no ahora, no es el momento.

—¿Cuándo lo será entonces? —murmuró, pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle algo se dejó caer en la cama y dándose vuelta de espaldas a la chica murmuró—. No importa.

Ino. Viendo su reacción, se acercó cautelosamente desde atrás y con cuidado lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No —su tono no era tenso, ni resentido, sino como habitual aburrido y desinteresado aunque parecía algo más forzado—, sólo estoy cansado.

—Oh.

Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió a ella, minutos antes de permitirse cerrar los ojos y deslizarse al sueño. Ino por su parte permaneció un tiempo más despierta, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de él seguían resonando en su cabeza, su expresión de decepción reaparecía una y otra vez delante de sus ojos. ¿Acaso era tan difícil para él comprender que aún no estaba lista, o para los demás?


	6. Distante

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

6/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, primero que nada quería disculparme por haber subido éste capítulo tan tarde, quería hacerlo mucho más temprano (como siempre) pero no estaba en mi casa y no tenía forma de acceder a una computadora. ¡Perdón! De verdad. Y bueno, simplemente agradecerles como siempre por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia que aunque para ustedes parezca una tontería realmente es mucho para mi, me alegra. y bueno, obviamente por hacerme saber sus comentarios (los cuales valoro mucho). Como siempre, decirles que espero les guste el capítulo. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

V

"Distante"

Despertó con la calidez de los cegadores haces de luz dorada provenientes del exterior, la débil pero abrasadora claridad comenzaba ya a fastidiarla. Haciendo pantalla con una de sus manos se incorporó lentamente, sólo para notar el vacío espacio en la cama junto a ella. Se recostó una vez más, el lugar que Shikamaru había ocupado estaba ya frío por lo que debía hacer pasado bastante tiempo desde que había abandonado su lugar en el colchón junto a ella.

Y ante la idea no pudo evitar sino sentirse algo decepcionada, si había algo que odiaba era despertar sola.

Entonces recordó la conversación que ambos habían mantenido la noche anterior, su reacción quizá había sido exagerada y algo brusca. En verdad no había querido ser tajante con el tema pues sabía que aquello era importante para él sin embargo realmente había querido hacerle saber que aún no estaba lista ¿Estaría él enfadado aún con ella por eso? Quizá por eso no estaba Shikamaru en la cama a su lado. Ino debía admitir que no era algo habitual que el moreno se levantara antes que ella, mas aún ni siquiera eran las 10 de la mañana ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Saliendo finalmente de la cama se vistió y rápidamente se dispuso a bajar hacia la cocina, donde esperaba encontrarlo.

—¿Shika? —preguntó al entrar a la cocina, lo que vio en el interior la sorprendió. Shikamaru ya había hecho el desayuno y estaba sentado en la mesa plácidamente disfrutando de su té.

Por un breve instante levantó la mirada, su expresión aburrida siempre habitual pasmada en su rostro, y volviéndose a lo suyo contestó:

—Buenos días —Ino permaneció en silencio, contemplándolo fijo. Intentando descifrar si debajo de aquella máscara de indiferencia escondía algo más. Sin embargo no pudo identificar nada, simple cansancio y aburrimiento.

—Buenos días... —se acercó a su asiento, sin apartar los ojos de su esposo, y contemplándolo de reojo preguntó—. ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas que hacer —replicó, aún sin levantar la mirada. Ino sintió su estómago tensarse y formársele un nudo en su interior, ciertamente él parecía algo más indiferente de lo normal.

—Estás enfadado?

Arqueando una ceja la miró, aún bebiendo de su humeante taza —¿Por qué lo estaría?

—No lo sé, por lo de anoche. Se que fui algo cortante con el tema y que es importante para ti y...

—Ino —la interrumpió a secas—, no importa.

—¿De verdad? —aún a pesar de las palabras de él el nudo en su estómago no parecía querer irse y es que a pesar de lo que sus labios decían el sentimiento no parecía llegar hasta sus ojos. Ni su voz, empero de decir que no le importaba sonaba lejano y distante.

—Si, no seas problemática.

Observándolo ponerse de pié Ino volvió a sentir su interior constreñirse de forma dolorosa, y aunque el gesto había sido únicamente para dejar la taza en el lavabo Ino no podía evitar preguntarse si Shikamaru no querría estar en su presencia. Quizá intentaba alejarse de su lado, al menos por momentos, para olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Shikamaru ¿Seguro que no estás enfadado? —esta vez su voz sonó más demandante. Él sin voltearse a verla, mientras enjuagaba la taza, asintió.

—Te dije que está todo bien, Ino.

Volvió a guardar finalmente el objeto en una de las alacenas, se acercó con paso aburrido a ella, besó de forma efímera sus labios y despidiéndose se marchó a entrenar.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —él negó con la cabeza y desapareció tras la puerta.

¿Podía ser que verdaderamente estuviera enfadado con ella? Nunca había pasado similar situación con él, y es que el Nara no solía permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadado. No era una persona rencorosa, muy por el contrario –rara vez y en situaciones extremas lo era- solía ser alguien amable y bondadoso. A pesar de su pereza y aparente desinterés por todo lo que solía ocurrir a su alrededor. Además, el chico tampoco era lo que se diría un mentiroso. De hecho, era quizá la persona mas honrosa y con mayor base moral que jamás hubiera conocido. Cuando algo debía hacerse, cuando era correcto por más difícil que fuera, Shikamaru lo hacía. Sin siquiera dudar. Por lo que aquella conducta no parecía en nada típica de él, quizá en verdad no ocurriera nada con él y simplemente estuviera cansado. Y todo lo sucedido fuera producto de la imaginación de ella.

Sin embargo esperaría a su regreso, había algo que la dejaba intranquila.

Y así las horas pasaron, Ino de aquí para allá por la casa haciendo cosas con el solo fin de mantenerse ocupada esperando el regreso de él.

Miró el reloj, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y sabía que Shikamaru no faltaría. Iría, y cuando llegara ella lo estaría esperando con la comida. Sólo para él.

Lo extraño era que a pesar de él haberle dicho que no estaba enfadado, Ino seguía sintiéndose sofocada por la culpa en su interior. ¿La causa de esta? La ignoraba.

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió, y al interior se deslizó la silueta de un hombre alto que ella inmediatamente reconoció como su marido.

—¡Shika! —chilló feliz, él la miró extrañado y de pronto sus facciones se transformaron en una casi evanescente sonrisa.

—Oh, Ino... —la rubia a pesar de todo continuaba sonriendo.

—¡Te estuve esperando! Ya está la comida y-

Sin embargo fue de repente interrumpida por los brazos de él rodeándola por la cintura y estrujándola contra su cuerpo. De forma casi desesperada, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de ella. E Ino se sintió derretir al instante, había algo en aquel gesto que la tranquilizaba y a la vez aumentaba la tensión en su interior. Algo extraño de describir.

—Shika... —susurró, él continuaba estrechándola contra su cuerpo— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —suspiró, haciendo danzar los cabellos de ella con la calidez de su propia respiración—. Sólo fue un día problemático.

—¿Sucedió algo? —el moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin articular palabra alguna.

Entonces aflojó su agarre, dejándola ir poco a poco hasta que el contacto de sus cuerpos se vio roto por completo. Shikamaru suspiró.

—¿Qué comeremos? —Ino, de repente volvió a sonreír.

—Ven, verás es un plato nuevo.

—¿Nuevo? ¿Es como tu experimento de la última vez? Porque eso fue muy problemático y no pude volver a comer por casi-

—¡No! No es como eso —bramó, cruzándose molesta ante el comentario—. Me lo enseñó mi madre.

—Oh.

La joven jaló de su mano hasta llevarlo, prácticamente a la fuerza, hasta su habitual lugar en la mesa y tras forzarlo a sentarse se dirigió a la estufa en busca de la olla para servir finalmente la comida en dos platos.

Una vez que estuvieron listos los llevó hasta la mesa ubicando uno frente a él y otro frente al lugar que ella habitualmente ocupaba, y sentándose junto a él se dispuso a comerlo. Sin embargo notó que el moreno aún no lo había probado sino que permanecía contemplando el estofado de forma analítica mientras sostenía los palillos en el aire, a sólo centímetros del plato.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Intento descifrar de qué se trata —comentó de forma casual, ignorando la reacción que en la chica provocaría.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué problemático! ¿Ya te enfadaste? —ella frunció los labios, intentado contener los cientos de gritos de salir—. Bien, bien lo probaré. E ignorando la mirada enfuriada de ella llevó los palillos hasta uno de los pedazos –supuso- de carne que flotaban en la sopa, y lo deslizó entre sus labios. Al principio con algo de cautela, saboreando el alimento, hasta que finalmente comprobó que, efectivamente, Ino tenía razón. Aquello no sabía para nada extraño, sino delicioso.

—¿Qué te parece? —exclamó emocionada, aunque aún a la defensiva de algún comentario irónico.

—Está muy bien, Ino —murmuró, besándole suavemente los labios. Entonces las palabras de él la desconcertaron—. Que irónico que justo ahora hayas aprendido a cocinar.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —chilló claramente ofendida. El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—No me hagas caso... — y ante la respuesta de él Ino se sintió serenar inmediatamente. No supo porque, realmente en otra situación habría arrojado el plato por la cabeza a su esposo sin embargo algo en su interior parecía retorcerse indicándole que quizá aquello no fuera lo más indicado en el momento ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente sentía que algo no estaba bien. Y a pesar de nada haber realmente cambiado aquel día, de su habitual rutina, Ino cosía en su interior una abrumadora sensación de inquietud indómita.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él entonces sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento. La rubia inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nada! —sonrió— Pensaba que quizá uno de estos días podríamos invitar a Chouji a cenar, hace bastante que no hacemos eso y además podríamos decirle que traiga a Yuura. ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo ya? ¿Un año?.

—Tú solo quieres conocerla para ver como es... —Ino rió nerviosamente, agitando la mano en el aire como negando importancia al asunto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! La felicidad de nuestro amigo y compañero es importante para nosotros, me parece que siendo sus mejores amigos deberíamos conocer el amor de su vida —Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

—Ajá, y esto no tiene nada que ver con tu curiosidad —la rubia rió más estridentemente.

—No, es sólo que no me parece justo que él conozca la chica con la que te casaste y tú no conozcas su chica —ante el razonamiento absurdo de ella el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que ridícula eres Ino... por supuesto que Chouji te conocería. No es lo mismo.

—Aún así, creo que debería invitarlo a cenar... y también a nuestros padres ¿Qué te parece? Puede ser la semana entrante.

Entonces notó que en él se desdibujó la sonrisa para dejar paso a un gesto extraño, francamente indescifrable, pero que obviamente no demostraba emoción o felicidad en absoluto.

—¡Aunque si no quieres! —él negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Mañana pasaré por mi casa y veré a Chouji. Si quieres yo puedo decirles... —la joven sonrió feliz y abrazándose a su marido lo besó con fervor.

—Me parece genial, Shikamaru. No puedo creer que tengas la motivación suficiente como para hacer algo por tu cuenta —él bufó.

—¡Cielos, gracias! Qué problemática... —Ino rió mas no replicó. Shikamaru por su parte parecía algo absorto en sus propios pensamientos pero ella supuso que se debería a que debía recordar las tantas cosas que debía hacer mañana. Después de todo, el moreno había dejado de actuar de forma tan distante y ahora parecía volver a su habitual rutina de comportamiento.

--------- o ---------

El resto del día transcurrió de forma habitual, ambos se permitieron disfrutar del tiempo libre juntos contemplando las nubes. Pero ya la noche comenzaba a cernirse y el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un tono casi renegrido mientras poco a poco, de forma tímida, las estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo aquello no detuvo a ambos jóvenes de permanecer allí, sintiendo las placenteras caricias de la brisa nocturna.

—Shika... ¿Sabes que día es hoy? —él se giró a verla y cerrando los ojos murmuró.

—22 de Agosto —en los labios de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Y que será en un mes?

—22 de Septiembre.

—¿Qué es? —él la observó con desconfianza, antes de responder.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —La sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó aún más.

—¡Si! ¿Y al día siguiente?

—Tú cumpleaños —respondió ya algo fastidiado de tantas preguntas.

—¿Y...?

—¿23 de Septiembre?

—¡No, idiota! —bramó, haciendo incorporarse al moreno de un saltito—. ¡Otra cosa!

Entonces de la nada el chico sonrió, inclinándose levemente sobre ella mientras a su oído murmuraba:

—Nuestro segundo aniversario, no lo olvidé, sería mucho más problemático hacerlo que recordarlo... —y sin decir más se marchó. Aunque segundos antes de que desapareciera Ino pudo vislumbrar en su rostro una expresión que la desconcertó por completo. No tenía idea qué significaba aquello sin embargo jamás había visto esa mirada en él. Era como si estuviera de alguna forma contrariado.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó antes de que se marchara.

—A darme un baño y luego a dormir.

—¡Espérame! —y rápidamente se puso de pié y corriendo lo alcanzó, hasta que ambos bajaron a la par las escaleras. Por la mitad del trayecto Shikamaru la tomó de la mano y hasta que no llegaron a la habitación no la soltó ni la dejó ir.

—¿Me esperarás despierta? —ella asintió y Shikamaru sonrió gentilmente—. No se de donde sacas tantas energías... yo me quedaría dormido.

Ino, de forma juguetona, sacó la lengua a su marido antes de dejarlo irse hacia el interior del baño mientras ella se dirigía hacia su armario en busca de su ropa de dormir.

Finalmente, ya vestida, se dejó caer en la cama –del lado donde dormía su esposo- contemplando distraídamente el techo. Permaneció allí durante unos minutos, sumida en sus pensamientos por momentos –únicamente- interrumpidos por el ruido del agua de la ducha al caer desde el interior del baño. Tras un largo rato de silencio desató su banda protectora de sus caderas y tomándola entre sus manos la guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche junto a ella. Sólo para notar, tras hacerlo, que se trataba de la mesa de noche de Shikamaru y no la suya.

—¡Qué distraída! —bufó, y deslizándose hasta sentarse al borde se inclinó sobre el cajón abierto para tomar el objeto. Entonces un papel desde el interior escrito con letra pulcra llamó su atención. Tomándolo lo acercó hacia la luz y cuidadosamente comenzó a leerlo.

La nota decía así:

_A Shikamaru Nara:_

_Adjuntos a esta breve carta se encontrarán todos los datos de utilidad e información para llevar a cabo la misión para la que fue solicitado._

_Rango de la Misión: A (A saberse que a pesar de ser A, y no S, esta misión requiere una particular atención y pertinente desempeño dado que es relevante para la aldea)._

_Composición del grupo: Nara Shikamaru –jounin- (líder de la misión y encargado del desempeño de los demás integrantes), __Namiashi Raidō_ –_jounin-, Shiranui Genma –jounin-, Hina __Arakawa –AMBU._

_La misión, a desarrollarse, en el país del fuego, en la región noroeste que constituye el límite fronterizo con el país de los campos de arroz (en el cual se encuentra la aldea del sonido), constituye una labor de reconocimiento, emboscada y exterminación de una serie de shinobi renegados de la aldea del sonido que, según información válida recopilada, conservan intenciones de volver a invadir el país (a pesar del largo tiempo transcurrido desde la caída de su líder Orochimaru) y acabar de forma sistemática la aldea de la hoja. _

_Debe comprenderse que esta misión es de crucial importancia para la aldea y todos sus habitantes, siendo crucial la necesidad de una emboscada que retrase el avance de dicho ejército._

_Fecha de partida: 25 de Agosto, a primeras horas de la mañana._

_De mi mayor consideración._

_Atte._

Tsunade

_Hokage_

Al fondo de ésta, en la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja se encontraba garabateado, con una letra que Ino reconoció al instante como la de Shikamaru, un único número. Una cifra: _0.08 %._

Entonces sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante, conocía esa costumbre de él y sabía exactamente lo que ese número significaba...


	7. 0,08

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

7/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo va? Espero que bien. ¡Yo muy muy feliz! De verdad, cuando me conecté había pasado de 18 a 25 reviews y me emocionó mucho. No se dan una idea cuanto, y me alegra de verdad saber que de alguna forma -aunque sea mínima- la historia les atrae. ¡Gracias! No saben lo mucho que me animan, y de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar. Quisiera que nunca dudasen en hacerme llegar sus dudas o comentarios, ya saben que yo los valoro mucho. Y me dan una idea de su opinión o crítica sobre la historia. Pienso que es realmente valioso, a mi me sirve al menos. Aunque saben me contento con que simplemente se tomen la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, créanlo o no para mí es muchísimo. ¡Gracias! ¡¡¡Mil mil gracias!!! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

VI

"0,08 %"

Aún, en la oscuridad de su habitación, su mente divagaba en aquella cifra garabateada... _0.08 %. _Siempre le había parecido increíble esa capacidad de Shikamaru de trazar en pocas líneas sus futuras probabilidades de vida, y es que le parecía simplemente imposible que alguien pudiera escribir con tanta naturalidad, y mente fría, las posibilidades de su propia muerte. Reduciendo en un pequeño número desalentador, su futuro en aquel mundo. Aunque considerando en general las características de la personalidad de él no resultaba tan extraño, Shikamaru siempre había sido un hombre primeramente racional antes que emocional. Siempre había sido capaz de mantener la compostura en las situaciones más acaloradas, siempre impasible y calculador. Su mente solía trabajar en velocidades no registradas para las demás personas, en cuanto lógica el moreno estaba por encima de todos. Era su campo, allí nadie podía superarlo.

Sin embargo, de allí a trazar en unas líneas su propia muerte había un trecho muy largo e Ino no podía dejar de pensar en el estúpido número anotado al margen de aquella página que más que una carta parecía ahora un acta de defunción. No sólo de Shikamaru, sino suya. Su propia vida, su propia felicidad estaba atada a él. Y ahora la vida quería arrebatárselo. No podía soportarlo, la sola idea la enfermaba y hacía que ese nudo en su estómago volviera a formársele. Por momentos se sentía sofocar, la oscuridad no ayudaba por supuesto, sin embargo ocultaba sus ojos lagrimosos.

Forzándose a contener las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, sin permitirles caer, se giró en la cama. Shikamaru permanecía a su lado dormido. Hacía ya dos horas desde que ambos se habían acostado y el moreno había caído rendido al instante. Cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Contemplándolo dormir lo tomó desde detrás por la cintura, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él y enterrando su rostro en la espalda intentando apagar los leves sollozos e imperceptibles espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Entonces Shikamaru se removió en la oscuridad, sin poder voltearse debido al firme agarre de ella.

—Ino ¿Qué sucede? —susurró, la voz de él disparó su corazón desenfrenado.

—...

—¿Ino?

—Na... nada —suspiró, intentando apagar la angustia que la consumía en su interior y que se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo.

—Ino, dímelo por favor —en la penumbra pudo vislumbrar la silueta de él y las líneas que dibujaban sus facciones. Shikamaru se veía claramente preocupado.

—Nada, sólo fue un sueño... uno horrible —mintió. _Quisiera que fuera un sueño, Shikamaru._

Entonces, liberándose del firme agarre de las manos de ella, se volteó para enfrentarla, tomándola por la cintura mientras la joven se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Dejando reposar Shikamaru su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Qué fue? —Ino tembló ante la aspereza de la voz de él.

—Soñé que te perdía... —ante las palabras de ella lo sintió tensarse contra su cuerpo, contuvo el aire, aquello era demasiado doloroso y las reacciones de él seguían confirmándole que aquello era cierto. Que sucedería y que sólo tenía un 0,08 % de volver a verlo.

—Ino...

—No quiero perderte, Shikamaru. No quiero tener que ver otro Asuma, otra pérdida —suspiró, la sola idea la aterrorizaba y aún el recuerdo de su sensei muriendo la atormentaba. No era así como quería recordarlo, tampoco a Shikamaru. No quería tener que enterrar a nadie más.

—Es problemático, pero es la vida que elegimos y son cosas que pasan. La muerte es inevitable —sin embargo esta vez algo en su propia voz vaciló e Ino lo notó al instante.

—Pero... —los labios de él rozaron cautamente su frente, por primera vez los sintió fríos.

—Shhh... tú misma lo dijiste. Fue un sueño.

—¿Pero y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si tuvieras que marcharte y dejarme atrás? ¿Y si mañana no volviera a verte? ¿Me lo dirías? —por tercera vez el cuerpo del moreno se tensó, y un leve escalofrío lo recorrió. Ante la reacción de él Ino sintió otra vez el nudo en su estómago constreñirse y un nuevo peso tomó lugar en su corazón.

—Ino —_No me hagas decirlo._

—Por favor... —suplicó. Sin embargo él no se movió, no dijo nada. Sus labios unidos en una delgada línea. Sus ojos un misterio en la oscuridad.

—Duérmete, mañana hablamos —susurró dándole un nuevo beso en la frente mientras se aferraba aún con más fuerzas al cuerpo tembloroso de ella. Dando por terminada la conversación, Ino se acurrucó aún más contra él y cerrando los ojos intentó conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, por el momento aquello parecía imposible. Su mente exaltada deambulaba entre las palabras de él, lo dicho en la carta y aquella cifra maldita. Lo cierto era que no quería cerrar los ojos, temía que al despertar Shikamaru hubiera desaparecido. Que se hubiera marchado ya sin despedirse, pero sabía que él nunca haría algo así. Jamás la dejaría sin decirle adiós. Adiós. Aquella palabra la aterraba tanto. No quería dejarlo ir, no sabía si había algo en su poder para detenerlo. Sabía que no debía sin embargo la idea de una vida sin él la destrozaba por dentro. No sabía si podría siquiera llamar vida a aquello.

Lo ojos empezaban a cerrársele, el cansancio la abatía haciendo luchar a su cuerpo por mantenerse despierto y alerta. No quería olvidar aquella sensación de estar junto a él, quería permanecer de aquella forma para siempre. Pero para siempre duraba hasta mañana ¡Qué corta podía ser la eternidad! La vida, y el felices para siempre. Todo se desvanecía frente a ella, se le escapaba de las manos ¿Era tan inocente al creer en esas cosas? Jamás hubiera pensado que el "hasta que la muerte los separe" llegara tan pronto, ni siquiera se había contemplado a pensar en las palabras al momento de la ceremonia. Aquella vez le habían parecido tan triviales, tan cliché, ahora eran quizá la verdad más dolorosa. La realidad más poderosa, y la estaba devorando, poco a poco consumiendo. La sola posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera la carcomía por dentro, la angustia, el dolor, el miedo ¿Por qué no? El terror.

El sueño finalmente la estaba alcanzando, ya casi no sentía las extremidades, sabía que se estaba dejando ir. No podía evitarlo, no tenía las fuerzas para luchar. Sólo un último pensamiento ocupó su mente, un último recuerdo de aquella ceremonia de unión hacía casi ya dos años atrás "¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme, o juro que te...!". Suspiró. _Shikamaru, no me dejes._

------ o ------

Abrió los ojos cuidadosamente, temiendo mirar a su lado. Sabía que Shikamaru ya no la abrazaba como lo había hecho la noche anterior pero ¿seguiría en la cama junto a ella?

Sentía la cabeza dolorida, como si los cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaran en su interior y la saturaran. Le parecía que iba a estallarle, y con ella todo autocontrol. Se había prometido no llorar, no derrumbarse. Ser comprensiva, sabía que no debía decir nada que le hiciera las cosas más difíciles a él. Sabía que era su trabajo, que debía ir. Era la vida que había elegido, ambos lo habían hecho e Ino había sido conciente de las consecuencias de enamorarse de alguien que ponía su vida en riesgo cada día. Ella misma había considerado la posibilidad de que aquello le sucediera, morir. Sin embargo de la teoría a la práctica había un largo camino y el hecho de pensarlo no lo hacía más fácil a la hora de enfrentar la situación.

Finalmente decidida se giró, temerosa.

—¿Shika? —nada, la cama junto a ella estaba vacía. Comenzó a desesperarse, se incorporó y asustada rebuscó entre los cajones de él. Allí estaban sus cosas, el papel, aquella fatídica hoja que anunciaba que quizá ese día fuera el último con su esposo, con aquel que amaba y que era su vida misma. Que cargaba con su mundo, aquel del que se había vuelto sentimentalmente dependiente.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó, saliendo de la habitación. Corriendo escaleras abajo con intenciones de ver si el moreno se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Efectivamente, el desayuno estaba hecho pero él no estaba. Por ningún lado.

Sólo una nota encontró sobre la mesa, un pequeña nota con la misma letra que había garabateado aquel 0,08 %.

_Ino:_

_Tuve que hacer cosas de último momento... Cosas que no pude evitar. Lo siento. Regresaré por la noche._

Shikamaru

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló enfuriada, comenzando a perder el control de sus propias emociones. Se había jurado a sí misma no vacilar pero Shikamaru no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles.

Se suponía que aquel sería su último día antes de la partida a la misión, se suponía que estaría con ella. Que permanecerían juntos ¿Acaso pensaba marcharse sin decirle? Le había prometido que hablarían, Ino quería que Shikamaru le explicara de la misión. Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios para creerlo cierto. Pero el moreno no parecía querer hablar del asunto con ella, a pesar de que había quedado implícito la noche anterior que Ino lo sabía era de cobarde no hablar del asunto con ella ¡Era su esposa, por Dios! No podía simplemente dejarla de aquella forma y marcharse.

Rápidamente tomó el papel que se encontraba pegado al refrigerador y abollándolo lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al cesto de basura, contempló unos segundos el pequeño bollito y salió de la habitación. Apretando los puños contra su cuerpo, intentando diferenciar la ira de la angustia y el dolor. Todo era tan confuso, no sabía si quería llorar o gritar. Tenía tanto miedo.

—No puedo creer que se haya ido de esa forma ¿Qué demonios puede haber tenido que hacer? —entonces recordó las exactas palabras de la nota: _Tuve que hacer cosas de último momento... Cosas que no pude evitar._

Cosas de último momento... suspiró, comprendiendo por fin el doble sentido que el moreno les había impartido deliberadamente, pudiendo referirse a algo surgido en el instante o quizá, literalmente, de último momento. Seguramente estaría visitando a sus padres, recordó que el día anterior había dicho que lo haría. Aquello que había dicho antes de que ella descubriera aquel papel. También recordaba haber dicho que vería a Chouji, posiblemente visitaría la tumba de Asuma. La sola idea dolía, desgarraba poco a poco su corazón, abriendo cada vez más y más un agujero en ella, una herida que probablemente nunca fuera a sanar.

Cosas que no había podido evitar... pos supuesto, si ella estuviera en la misma situación haría lo mismo. Visitaría a todos los que amaba, aquellos que eran algo en su vida, en su mundo. ¿Pero acaso ella no pertenecía a ese mundo? ¿Por qué había decidido deliberadamente dejarla a ella para el final, como si fuera de todas las personas la menos relevante o valiosa? Posiblemente fuera lo opuesto, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse herida y decepcionada.

Pero debía ser positiva ¿Verdad? Ella siempre lo había sido, no podía permitirse ahora flaquear. A pesar del bajo porcentaje había probabilidades. Y Shikamaru se había equivocado en otras ocasiones, a pesar de ser extremadamente inteligente, había cometido errores. Quizá esta vez sucedía lo mismo, quizá la cifra garabateada era inclusive mayor de lo que él había considerado. Quizá volviera a ella.

Aún así no sabía como mantenerse en pié, entre la furia de haber sido dejada y la angustia de la expectativa. El dolor por el futuro y el temor a perderlo. Todo aquello pesaba en sus hombros, la hacía flaquear. Intentaba tranquilizarse una y otra vez, corrió a su dormitorio y sacó la hoja. La releyó hasta el cansancio, no decía nada más. No había encontrado nada nuevo, las mismas palabras, la misma cifra. Nada había cambiado, nada había mejorado.

Y no supo cuando pasó que el cielo se había vuelto negro y la calidez del día había desaparecido por completo, ahora se sentía fría y sola. Shikamaru aún no había regresado e Ino empezaba a impacientarse permaneciendo en la cocina, a oscuras, aferrando el papel en sus manos.

Entonces la puerta de entrada crujió y la misma figura habitual de siempre se deslizó al interior de la casa.

—¿Ino?

—Aquí estoy... —susurró desde la penumbra de la cocina, Shikamaru guiado por la voz llegó hasta dicha habitación y con un leve movimiento de muñeca encendió el interruptor de la luz.

—¿Qué haces a oscuras? —fue entonces en que Ino lo vio plenamente, el moreno tenía los ojos cansados y debajo de éstos ojeras negras como el mismísimo abismo. En un día parecía haber envejecido diez años, sin embargo la compasión no la embargó, sino la bronca.

—¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! —chilló, temblando, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas aquel papel que sacudía delante de los ojos de él—. ¡¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?! ¡¿Eh, Shikamaru?!

Entonces arrojó la arrugada hoja contra él y salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados, maldiciéndolo a él, maldiciéndose por su falta de autocontrol (aunque verdaderamente no se culpaba, nunca había sido realmente capaz de contener aquello que sentía, menos aún cuando se trataba de ira), maldiciéndolo todo.

Subió las escaleras, pisando fuerte con cada paso, haciendo resonar cada escalón. Podía oír un segundo par de pasos, Shikamaru la seguía sin embargo no se quería detener. Por lo que siguió, hasta llegar a su habitación en la cual se atrincheró.

—¡Ino, ábreme!

—¡No, vete! —chilló, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ino, por favor! —suplicó el Nara desde afuera, largos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que finalmente se oyó un giro de picaporte y la puerta abriéndose, sin embargo Ino no se encontraba allí sino en la cama—. Ino, Ino... —rápidamente se acercó, sin embargo ella se alejó de su toque.

—Vete, Shikamaru... De todas formas pensabas marcharte sin decirme nada, ni despedirte.

—No, no es así.

—¡Cállate! No mientas... —una vez más el moreno volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, finalmente logrando sentarse a su lado. Aún sin poder tocarla, Ino simplemente seguía apartándolo.

—Sabes que no te mentiría jamás, menos con algo así... —suspiró, intentando acariciarle el rostro. Esta vez ella lo permitió.

—¿Entonces porque no me dijiste algo así? —él suspiró.

—Anoche supe que lo sabías y-

Sin embargo Ino no le permitió continuar, no quería oír sus razones. Sabía que sólo había querido protegerla ¿Si había sido lo mejor? No lo sabía ni ella misma. Pero a pesar de su promesa a sí misma no pudo evitar decirlo.

—¡No te vayas! —el chico cerró los ojos.

—Ino, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si leíste el papel sabes lo importante que es esta misión.

—¡Pero no puedes irte! —chilló—. En un mes es nuestro segundo aniversario...

—Ino, por favor. Sabes que eso... no se siquiera si volveré. Realmente lo dudo mucho —la herida en su corazón se desgarró aún más y pudo ver por la expresión del chico que él se sentía igual.

—Pero...

—Escucha —se acercó y lentamente rozó sus labios con los de ella—, esta misión protegerá a la aldea de ataques futuros. Si leíste bien el papel, no necesitan que nosotros regresemos, simplemente que detengamos el avance.

—¡¿Y por qué no mandan a otros?! —lo cuestionó, alzando la voz una vez más entre sollozos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus orbes opalinas sin piedad alguna.

—Sabes porque... necesitan los shinobi más fuertes por si fallamos —su expresión se tornó en una de dolor y ansiedad—, para defender la aldea. Y me necesitan a mi para idear una estrategia capaz de detenerlos.

—¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Ino, no quiero que ataquen la aldea... aquí estarás tú, Chouji también y mis padres. No quiero que te pase nada —besó cuidadosamente su frente, respirando agitado mientras con sus labios recorría la pálida piel de ella—. Con la paga de esta misión, no importa si regreso o no la recibirás tú, tendrás para vivir el resto de tu vida como quieras.

—¡No me importa eso! —él negó con la cabeza.

—No seas problemática, debes pensar en tu futuro —entonces la boca de él se detuvo en la frente de ella y allí continuó hablando sin separarse—. Quiero que estés bien...

—¡No lo estaré si te vas, idiota! —chilló, apartándose de él. Rompiendo todo contacto físico.

—Ino... por favor —suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—¡No me digas Ino, por favor! Sabes que tengo razón... podrías no ir.

—No, sabes que no. Es problemático pero alguien debe hacerlo —replicó, por primera vez alzando la voz. Ino sabía que él tenía razón, si la situación se hubiera dado al revés ella haría lo mismo que estaba haciendo él. Aún así dolía, con cada segundo la herida en su pecho se desgarraba más y más.

—Pero lo prometiste... —susurró entonces la rubia, intentando limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, sin embargo al momento que apartaba una volvían a caer dos más—. Prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre. Dijiste que no me dejarías...

Él cerró los ojos, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas —Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Ino. Quizá... llegó más pronto de lo que esperábamos.


	8. No digas adiós

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

8/22

¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo andan? De verdad espero que bien. Bueno, yo debo admitir que realmente emocionada de recibir tantos reviews, y tan alentadores. Hacía tanto que no volvía a escribir que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. De verdad creo que me malcrían demasiado pero al menos me alegro de saber que tanto el capítulo como la historia les gustó. Ustedes se lo merecen :) Y bueno, ya saben que voy a decirles que estoy agradecida, por todo, por molestarse en leer mi historia y más aún por tomarse parte del tiempo de su vida (que tiempo no nos sobra) para hacerme llegar sus opiniones , dudas, críticas y cometarios. De verdad es un gesto muy lindo, ya saben que lo valoro mucho y ,al menos los que leyeron varias de mis historias anteriores, pueden saber que realmente intento mejorar con lo que ustedes me dicen. Trato de ir variando y me animé a intentar cosas que antes no había hecho, como enfocar el fic desde la perspectiva de Ino y demás. En fin, me estoy prolongando mucho y no quero aburrirlos ¡Los adoro! Nos vemos y besitos. ¡Oh! Y espero que el capítulo les guste...

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

VII

"No digas adiós"

—Pero lo prometiste... —susurró entonces la rubia, intentando limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, sin embargo al momento que apartaba una volvían a caer dos más—. Prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre. Dijiste que no me dejarías...

Él cerró los ojos, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas —Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Ino. Quizá... llegó más pronto de lo que esperábamos.

—¡No digas eso, idiota! —chilló golpeándole el pecho a puño cerrado, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente él tomándola por las muñecas la detuvo. Aún así aquello no evitó que Ino siguiera llorando desconsoladamente.

—Es cierto... —susurró, soltándola gentilmente e inclinándose para besarla mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

—Aún no lo es, tú dijiste 0,08 % —por un segundo intentó recobrar el aire antes de poder continuar—, eso es más que cero.

—Supongo, pero Ino... —comenzó, una vez más intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Aunque sabía que aquello no sería tarea fácil dado que la joven solía ser terca y persistente, características que en otro momento había admirado y que sin embargo ahora parecían más problemáticas que beneficiosas— No quiero que conserves demasiadas esperanzas —una vez más la rubia perdió el control.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! Es tu vida de la que estamos hablando... no una estúpida cifra de precios del mercado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —replicó él levantando, para sorpresa de Ino, la voz por segunda vez en la noche—. Ino, sabes que cuanto más alto es peor la caída.

—No me importa, y tú no puedes decirme como sentirme o no, Shikamaru... —el moreno finalmente rendido suspiró.

—Lo sé, esta bien ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Es problemático y no es así como quiero pasar nuestra, posible —aclaró para tranquilidad de ella—, última noche juntos.

—Si... —susurró, aferrándose al moreno con todas sus fuerzas, intentando por el momento serenarse en los brazos de él. Sabiendo que para Shikamaru aquello tampoco era fácil y ella no estaba ayudando en absoluto—. Pero antes, quiero darte algo...

—¿Qué cosa? —la rubia se apartó de su agarre e inclinándose sobre su mesita de noche comenzó a revolver entre sus cajones, finalmente encontró aquello que buscaba y estirando su brazo entregó al joven una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo—. ¿Qué es?

—Mi regalo de aniversario para ti... quería dártelo el 23 de septiembre pero quizá no pueda, y quiero que lo lleves contigo.

Él asintió y arrancando en jirones el papel descubrió debajo de éste una pequeña caja color azul oscuro. La abrió cuidadosamente y en su interior encontró una cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba un pequeño símbolo del clan Nara, también hecho en plata.

—Ino, esto es...

—No es mucho, pero hacía demasiado quería hacerlo para ti y bueno —sonrió débilmente—, aquí está.

Sin embargo él no dijo nada, no respondió. Simplemente la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentando alejar su mente del mañana, al menos sólo por ese instante.

—Gracias...

Lentamente ambos, tomados de la mano se recostaron en la cama, cada uno de su lado, recostados sobre sus costados mirándose directamente a los ojos. Por un largo tiempo permanecieron allí, en silencio simplemente intentando descifrar en la mirada del otro el trasfondo de la cuestión. Aunque no era realmente necesario para descifrar que ambos sufrían, y lamentaban el destino que para ambos habían trazado. Sin embargo ninguno habló, no hacía verdaderamente falta. Sus miradas y dedos entrelazados en medio de la cama decían todo.

—Odio esto —murmuró finalmente la rubia, no pudiendo apartar el pensamiento de su mente por más tiempo.

—Yo también —estiró su otra mano y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar el brazo de ella, dibujando con sus dedos un camino desde el pálido hombro de la chica hasta su mano. Ino ante el cálido contacto cerró los ojos, permitiéndose sentir cada sensación. Quizá fuera lo último que sintiera, pues si él se iba estaba segura que moriría.

—Shika...

—Shhh —pronto la caricia ascendió hasta la base del cuello de ella, la línea de su mandíbula, su mejilla y sus labios. Los cuales acarició sin perder de vista.

Entonces en un espontáneo gesto el moreno se acercó, lenta y pausadamente hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, aún sin moverlos, permaneció contra la boca de ella. Respirando su mismo aire, sintiendo la calidez de la joven contra él. Tras un instante de permanecer de aquella forma comenzó a rozarlos contra los de la chica, suave y gentilmente haciendo que Ino correspondiera la acción al instante, gustosa. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse poco a poco, el ritmo de su pecho se empezaba a alterar y sus corazones latían erráticos y desesperados, a un mismo son.

Poco a poco aquel beso casto fue desapareciendo, dejando paso a una serie de besos y caricias de mayor intensidad. Ino, temblando lamió el labio inferior de él haciéndose paso entre sus labios para así profundizar aquel íntimo momento. Shikamaru complacido accedió.

—Ino... —la llamó, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos las ahora sonrosadas mejillas de la joven.

—Shika, prométeme que te cuidarás... y que harás lo imposible por volver —él asintió.

—Lo haré, pero no puedo prometerte que lo lograré —en respuesta el cuerpo de ella se tensó contra el de él, Shikamaru lo sintió e inmediatamente intentó confortarla besando una vez más sus labios. Pronto todo se vio envuelto, por segunda vez, en un remolino de sensaciones.

Sabía que debía ser realista, sin embargo no podía. No en aquella situación, bueno, realmente ser racional nunca había sido verdaderamente su fuerte. Aún así aquello la sobrepasaba, la desbordaba. Sentía el agujero en su corazón desgarrarse con cada beso, como si el roce de labios del moreno le cortara despiadado como una cuchilla dentada. El nudo en su estómago seguía constriñéndole, haciéndole cada vez más difícil respirar. De todas formas no quería detenerse, no quería dejar de besarlo. Simplemente quería permanecer allí, de aquella forma con él por el resto de sus vidas.

Ojalá fuera más larga, ojalá tuvieran más tiempo. Pero sabía que no dependía de ella, de él tampoco, y no había nada en ello que pudieran controlar. Únicamente podían limitarse a disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

—Shika... —jadeó, las manos de él comenzaban a descender por su cuerpo, delineando su silueta a la perfección.

Sus caricias le quemaban, el roce de sus dedos, de sus labios se grababan en su piel a fuego. No podía evitarlo, las sensaciones que el chico le provocaba eran abrumadoras, su corazón comenzaba a flaquear. No sabía cuanto podría soportarlo. Y por la mirada en los ojos de él, estaba segura que Shikamaru tampoco.

Sin embargo, continuó permitiéndole acariciarla de aquella forma que en nada se parecía a lo habitual. No sólo se trataba del deseo de poseerla, por última vez. En absoluto. Se trataba de compartir un último momento de intimidad juntos. Se trataba de fantasear por un instante con la unión de sus cuerpos como unión de su misma esencia. Inquebrantable, inseparable. Ser por segundos, uno. Jamás volver a separarse. Permanecer por siempre juntos.

Shikamaru continuó, por unos instantes más, mordisqueando cuidadosamente los labios de ella, mientras sus brazos la estrechaban contra el cuerpo de él. Entonces, furtivamente, comenzó a descender. Besando primero el mentón de la joven, luego siguiendo el rastro de la línea de la mandíbula hasta finalmente detenerse en su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar con infinita paciencia al principio para luego aumentar la intensidad del roce de sus pieles, humedeciéndolo todo a su paso.

Mientras, las manos de él acariciaban nerviosas la cintura de ella. Los dedos le temblaban, Ino podía sentirlo en el vibrar contra su cuerpo, sin embargo no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir? Sabía el porque de aquello, ella misma temblaba en aquellos momentos por lo que no tenía sentido romper el hechizo del momento con meras palabras innecesarias. Esta vez, hablar no alcanzaba. No había nada que pudiera evitar aquello, o volver el tiempo atrás.

—Shika... —susurró entonces ella contra su oído. Inclinándose levemente para hacerlo, despegando su espalda del colchón, permitiéndole a él remover la prenda que cubría su torso.

Y así lo hizo, tomando entre sus dedos desabotonó todos y cada uno de los botones hasta que la ropa se desprendió por completo de su piel, y cayó lejos de la cama en el piso. A ésta le siguió la remera que vestía a Shikamaru.

Ino levantó la mirada, contemplando al joven permanecer sentado sobre sus caderas, con su torso desnudo. Lentamente extendió la mano hacia él, como si fuera inalcanzable. Le parecía tan lejos, y a la vez tan cerca. Finalmente, las yemas de sus delgados dedos hicieron contacto con la bronceada piel de él, delineando cada músculo de su abdomen y torso cuidadosamente. Sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo su sutil toque.

Entonces él se inclinó para besarla, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de ella, permitiéndose sentir antes de hacer contacto el cálido aliento de la chica. Tan dulce, tan agradable.

—Ino... —e inclinándose unió sus bocas en un cándido y apasionado beso de desesperación. Descendiendo lentamente, una vez más, por el mentón de ella, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello y esta vez descendiendo aún más hasta el contorno del negro sostén que cubría la semidesnudez de sus pechos. La rubia inconscientemente jadeó, aferrándose a la espalda desnuda de él mientras el moreno dejaba un rastro de humedad sobre su tersa piel provocándole infinitas sensaciones indescriptibles.

Siguió bajando, rozando con sus labios el cuerpo de ella, pasando sobre la prenda –aún sin quitarla- hasta besar su plano vientre, mientras que sus manos la sujetaban por las caderas contra la cama. Y allí se detuvo, para deshacer el camino recorrido, volviendo hasta su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la extensión del torso de ella hasta el borde de la falda, la cual cautelosamente comenzó a desabotonar. Con el pulso temblándole.

Todo el tiempo, Ino sonriéndole con ternura mientras acariciaba despreocupadamente sus negros cabellos. Desamarrando la liga que lo mantenía recogido, haciendo que cayera a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Me encanta verte así —murmuró contra el oído de él, mientras el chico acariciaba sus pechos.

—¿Cómo?

—Alborotado —suspiró contra la piel de él. Provocándole un escalofrío que lo recorrió por entero—, es algo que sólo puedo ver yo.

—Por problemática que seas —asintió el chico, sosteniendo la misma sonrisa cálida a su rubia esposa.

Finalmente desabrochó la falda de ella y lanzándola a un lado se permitió contemplar por segundos la esbelta figura de ella, bien torneada y proporcionada. Plano abdomen, redondeadas caderas, largas piernas sinuosas y pechos ni demasiado grandes ni pequeños. Simplemente perfectos, todo en ella lo era. Ino era perfecta.

Inconscientemente la chica, ante la descarada mirada de él intentó cubrirse, haciendo que Shikamaru disfrutara del instante aún más, deteniéndola por las muñecas para evitar que se tapara.

—No puedo creer que aún sigas haciendo eso, es problemático —murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír siquiera un segundo.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —se quejó ella, intentando una vez más soltarse del agarre de él para cubrir, en vano, la desnudez de su cuerpo con las manos.

Sin embargo él no replicó, permaneció unos segundos más contemplando aquella figura mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por los pechos de ella, bordeando la negra prenda de encaje, descendiendo por esta hasta su vientre y aún más.

—¡Ah! —jadeó al sentir su tacto en la cara interior de su muslo izquierdo, jugando con el borde de su prenda íntima, aquella que cubría de la vista de él sus partes más privadas. Entonces volvió a hacerlo—. Ah... —como jugando con ella, tentándola con su infinita paciencia. Teniendo cuidado de no tocarla allí donde ella más deseaba—. Shikamaru —advirtió, sin embargo el moreno decidió continuar con su juego, al menos por unos segundos más, hasta que accidentalmente rozó su zona más sensible, haciéndola estremecer.

—Detente... —gimió, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerla. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —ella, contradictoriamente, negó. El moreno simplemente rió—. Eres tan problemática... —besó tiernamente sus labios—nunca sabes que quieres.

—Te quiero a ti —jadeó finalmente en un placentero espasmo que la recorrió por entero, sacudiéndola. Eliminando toda cordura por el momento.

Y desesperadamente se incorporó, a penas lo necesario, para poder desabotonar los pantalones de él y comenzar a removérselos poco a poco. Acariciándolo todo a su paso. Haciendo que el joven temblara debajo de su tacto.

Entonces él volvió a recostarse sobre ella, de forma que su frágil cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el colchón y Shikamaru. Sin embargo no se movió, no intentó escapar, simplemente se permitió disfrutar del calor que de él emanaba. La calidez, la seguridad que su piel transmitía. Estar junto a él era lo que Ino más disfrutaba.

—Te amo... —susurró la rubia, él asintió y la besó con extraña lentitud. Sin embargo el gesto no resultó fuera de lugar a ella que conocía verdaderamente el significado de aquel roce de labios desbordado de sentimientos.

Shikamaru no decía las palabras, rara vez lo hacía, prefería no hacerlo. Decía que con el tiempo se desgastarían si las pronunciaba demasiado, temía que con la repetición perdieran significado. Algo que Ino consideraba obviamente tonto, y una mera excusa de él para no decirlo en voz alta, pues mostrarse vulnerable lo avergonzaba. Pero lo cierto era que no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba oírlo de aquella forma, con aquel beso (que significaba un "Yo también y mucho más...") era suficiente. Sólo bastaba que Shikamaru la besara de aquella forma tras sus palabras para saber que lo que él sentía era tan puro como lo que ella sentía. Aquel roce de labios bastaba para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, y dadas las circunstancias –por el momento- le recordaban que al día siguiente Shikamaru partiría. Y aquello temía más que a nada.

—Te amo —otra vez más aquel beso la inundó de calidez, y paradójicamente de dolor. Simplemente no podía dejar de repetirlo, sabiendo que quizá no pudiera decírselo nunca más. No a partir del día siguiente.

Lentamente escabulló sus manos por la espalda de ella, Ino inconscientemente arqueando su espalda para permitirle mejor acceso, y desabrochó el sostén. Liberándole el torso por completo, contemplando plenamente los pechos de ella. Desnudos. Los cuales al instante besó, con gentileza y suavidad y extrañamente con desenfreno y voracidad. Provocando en ella cientos de sensaciones mezcladas que nublaban su vista. Y la hacían desvariar.

Inmediatamente, la prenda golpeó contra el piso.

Así las manos de él comenzaron a deslizarse una vez más por el cuerpo de ella, jugando con sus rincones más privados. Tentándola y recorriéndola con las manos y los labios por entero. Haciéndola vibrar bajo su contacto, él mismo se sentía estallar. Sabía que no podría resistirse mucho más. Por lo que decidido comenzó a deslizar la última prenda que la vestía por los muslos de la chica hacia abajo, acariciándole las piernas mientras terminaba de desnudarla. Ino imitándolo hizo lo mismo, arrojando ambas ropas lejos de la cama y al suelo.

Pronto se encontraron debajo de las sábanas, ambos completamente desnudos, no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma. Contemplándose a los ojos el uno al otro, perdidos en sus miradas llenas de significado.

Shikamaru se ubicó lentamente entre las piernas de ella, separando con sus rodillas las de Ino y preparándose para embestirla. Lenta y suavemente al principio, comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Sintiéndose pleno en su interior.

—Shika... —jadeó al sentirlo completamente suyo, la sensación que producía era de absoluta plenitud. Shikamaru la colmaba, en todos sus aspectos. La completaba, la hacía sentir que nada podría faltarle jamás, no mientras él estuviera junto a ella. Lo que le recordaba una vez más que al otro día se iría, y ella quedaría vacía.

Y por la mirada en los ojos de él, supo que también pensaba lo mismo, y que –seguramente- el chico también estaría devastado.

Entonces el moreno comenzó a balancearse, perezosamente en su interior, presionando sus ojos cerrados al sentir el placer invadirlo por completo. Sus brazos a ambos lados de ella aferrando las sábanas, Ino con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y sus ojos firmemente cerrados sintiendo aquella sensación placentera correrle por las venas hacia todo el cuerpo, principalmente a su corazón. El cual parecía que fuera estallarle de tanta emoción... y dolor. A medida que la herida que había comenzado a formarse desde la noticia de la misión se abría más y más, se desangraba poco a poco con cada embestida de él.

—¡Shikamaru! —gimió, sintiéndolo enterrarse más y más en ella. Realmente dudaba que algún día pudiera arrancarlo de su ser.

Pronto todo comenzó a volverse más y más frenético, las sensaciones comenzaban a abrumarlos, sus cuerpos vibraban esporádicamente de forma involuntaria, la sensación de placer se acumulaba en su interior. Sus músculos se tensaron a la vez, y finalmente se relajaron. En un último jadeo y gemido por parte de los dos, que culminó con ambos cuerpos perlados de sudor, recostados contra el colchón, entrelazados en un abrazo que se rehusaban a deshacer.

—Shika... —resopló la joven rubia. Apartando sus enmarañados cabellos dorados de su –antes pálido, ahora violentamente sonrojado rostro.

—Ino, tengo que decírtelo-

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, atajándose a las palabras de él.

—Pero...

—No digas adiós, porque no quiero oír esas palabras esta noche —los párpados de él se cerraron lentamente. Sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, sin embargo era algo que realmente quería hacer. No quería marcharse sin haberse despedido de ella.

—Sabes que es lo que debemos hacer.

—No, 0,08 % no es cero. Puede que no todo esté perdido ¿Cierto? —él intentó intervenir pero ella lo evitó—. Por favor, no lo digas... preferiría que no arruinaras una noche perfecta.

—Qué problemático... —murmuró él, sin importarle si ella lo oía o si se enfadaba. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, crearle esperanzas, creárselas él mismo. Era absurdo e irracional, aún así no podía evitarlo. Siempre que se tratara de Ino nunca podría evitarlo.

—Te amo —suspiró ella acurrucándose entonces contra él, sabiendo que el Nara se había resignado a decirle aquellas palabras de despedida. Él la besó una vez más en respuesta y antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño murmuró al oído de ella:

—Dulces sueños... —la rubia, sintiendo sus ojos cerrársele por voluntad propia asintió débilmente con la cabeza y replicó:

—Dulces sueños, Shika.


	9. La partida

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/22

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá como todos los días con el capítulo 8 de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Espero que hasta ahora les vaya gustando... En fin, hoy voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos demasiado con mi bla bla bla sin sentido y así dejarlos leer tranquilos. Simplemente quería decirles gracias ¡Gracias! ¡A todos! De verdad, son muy buenos conmigo por molestarse en leer mi historia y más aún tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios. Me animan tanto. De nuevo gracias. Y bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

VIII

"La partida"

Abrió súbitamente los ojos, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en sus sienes. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas; la noche anterior, las palabras que aquel funesto papel profesaban y aquella estúpida cifra garabateada fugazmente en el marco perdido de una hoja. Aún todo parecía demasiado pronto, completamente surreal, como arrancado de una pesadilla en la que el tiempo corría demasiado rápido y ella no podía evitarlo, no podía moverse y todo parecía alejarse más y más de donde se Ino se encontraba. Shikamaru, su rostro, sus recuerdos, temía perderlo todo.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, aún con la mente entumecida se giró en la cama, temiendo no verlo allí y confundir todo lo vivido aquellos –casi- dos años con un sueño.

—¿Shikamaru? —el nudo en su interior se amarraba más y más con cada latido, con cada suspiro. Y como había temido él ya no estaba, la cama estaba vacía y a su lado el frío de las sábanas parecía paralizarle más que el mismísimo hielo. Tan frío e impasible como la soledad que la embargaba al no verlo a su lado—. ¡Shikamaru! —gritó, poniéndose temblorosa de pié. Notando que su cuerpo no respondía adecuadamente debido a la reciente sensación de sentirse vacía.

Corrió escaleras abajo, en busca del moreno, rogando que la escena de él preparando el desayuno –que había presenciado dos mañanas atrás- se repitiera y él se encontrara allí, intacto y esperándola.

—¡Shika! —chilló, de repente notó que toda la casa se sentía fría, o al menos para ella.

Una vez más volvió a la habitación, corriendo con los pies desnudos, cuidando de no tropezar.

Entonces lo vio, algo totalmente fuera de lugar, que no había estado allí la noche anterior. Un papel, un pequeño trozo de hoja garabateado con la inconfundible letra del Nara. El cual en pocas palabras decía, lo que la noche anterior ella no le había permitido decir.

_Ino:__ Tuve que irme, me esperan en la puerta. No quise despertarte, puede que te parezca cobarde (quizá lo sea), pero me pareció lo mejor. Haberlo hecho hubiera sido muy problemático, para mi._

Adiós

Entonces una fría lágrima escapó del filo de sus ojos azules y glacial como el cristal cayó por su mejilla, congelándole la piel. E inmediatamente a esa le siguió otra, y otra. No podía evitarlo, y aunque quisiera detenerse le era imposible. Aquello era simplemente demasiado intenso, era como revivir la muerte de Asuma una y otra vez, sólo que esta vez el que se marchaba para no volver era Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo pudo...? —murmuró para si entre dientes, apretando los puños mientras de su mirada seguía lloviendo angustia.

Pero quizá aún no fuera tarde, pensó. Quizá si se apresuraba podría alcanzarlo, y al menos despedirse adecuadamente. Lo necesitaba, lo sabía, era algo que aunque doloroso debía hacer. Así que sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones, tomó la primera muda de ropa que encontró a mano, se vistió y tomando las llaves salió de la casa a toda velocidad. De repente, a la luz del sol, el ambiente pareció menos frío y las expectativas parecían más optimistas.

Por primera vez notó lo verdaderamente largas que eran las calles y el camino hacia la salida de Konoha. O quizá el hecho del tiempo apremiar hacía parecer todo más distante, como si de repente las distancias se hubieran prolongado sólo para fastidio de ella. Pero de todas formas no se detuvo, aún cuando las rodillas le comenzaron a fallar o el aire en sus pulmones empezó a escasear, tanto que le quemaba. Dolía, sin embargo no paró, continuó hasta llegar al final del camino, esperando con todas sus fuerzas verlo allí. Deseando que aún no se hubiera marchado.

_No te vayas, espérame, sólo un instante más._

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó, las pocas personas que se encontraban a aquellas horas de la mañana en el portón se voltearon a verla.

Pero ninguno era él, Shikamaru no estaba. Se había marchado, Ino había llegado tarde y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Sólo lamentarse su derrota, intentando contener la soledad que en su interior crecía de no afectarla. No quería que la vieran quebrar, no se permitiría llorar donde pudieran verla. Así había sido siempre, y así permanecería. —Se fueron... —murmuró una joven acercándose a ella, sus largos cabellos eran de color negro y su mirada gris opaco. Quizás de tanto llorar, como ella. Por la triste despedida de algún familiar sin posible retorno— hace quince minutos.

—Oh... —jadeó, de repente el aire invadía sus pulmones a borbotones. Lastimándole, pero Ino no se sentía viva.

Discretamente, mientras la joven se volteaba a conversar –apagadamente- con otra de las personas presentes se alejó. Lo cierto era que a pesar de apreciar la amabilidad de la muchacha, no sentía ánimos de hablar con nadie. No quería que la vieran flaquear, no de aquella forma. Shikamaru no lo hubiera querido ¿Qué hubiera pensado él de verla así? Sabía lo que hubiera dicho, que ella no era la misma Ino que había conocido. Que quien él solía conocer era vívida, alegre y fuerte. Quizá le hubiera dicho terca, y hubiera continuado la oración con uno o dos "problemático".

Si, lo extrañaría. Ahora empezaba a comprender la magnitud de lo sucedido. Sabía que muy probablemente no volvería, no importaban las estúpidas estadísticas –solo eran eso, estadísticas, probabilidades-, ella no perdería las esperanzas. Aún si con ello permitía consumir su vida. Lo esperaría, el Nara regresaría. Después de todo, había jurado no volver a dejarla. Y Shikamaru nunca rompía sus promesas.

Así, confortada débilmente por el pensamiento, comenzó a retomar su camino de regreso a casa. Arrastrando los pies lentamente, dando un paso a la vez. Uno delante del otro, como si aquello fuera lo más difícil. Quizá lo fuera, en un sentido metafórico, el alejarse de él. Y el agujero en su pecho lo confirmaba. No quería volver aún a su casa, sabía que sería peor hacerlo. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía adonde huir. No quería ver a nadie, hablar de lo sucedido removería la herida en su interior y aquello dolería aún más. Inclusive más que sentirse muerta, al menos de esa forma podía mantenerse en pié.

—¡Cerda! —la llamó entonces una voz, no importaba cuan adormecida se sintiera, podía reconocer la voz y la designación al instante. No debía voltearse para ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Detente! —volvió a gritar la pelirrosa, finalmente la rubia vaciló unos segundos antes de continuar, permitiéndole a la muchacha alcanzarla. Sin embargo al momento que estuvo a su lado no se detuvo, y continuó caminando—. ¡Ino, frena!

—¿Qué quieres frente de marquesina? —realmente no quiso sonar tan hostil, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Y el sonido de su voz apagada no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Saber cómo estás. Cuando Sasuke se fue... —hizo una breve pausa, intentando borrar el recuerdo evocado por sus propias palabras— tú me ayudaste. Quiero hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo Sasuke se fue? ¿Lo mismo? —exclamó con cinismo— ¡No es lo mismo, frente de marquesina! Cuando él se fue no era tuyo, no puedes perder algo que nunca te perteneció —chilló, entonces. Sabiendo que sus palabras eran veneno para su amiga, que jamás debería haber mencionado aquella vez –era tabú entre ambas-, que jamás debiera haber menospreciado lo que ella sintió cuando Sasuke se marchó. Pero no pudo evitarlo, aquellas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, sin siquiera poder contenerlas.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Siempre igual de egoísta, todo es sobre ti ¿No es cierto? Simplemente quería ayudarte... —bramó, bajando gradualmente la voz hasta hacer un breve silencio— Pero veo que no lo necesitas.

Y sin decir más se marchó, rasgando con sus palabras un poco más la herida de Ino. Contribuyendo a agujerearle un poco más su débil corazón, ya desgastado por las angustias y decepciones del día.

—¡Genial! —chilló viendo la espalda de su amiga marcharse más y más lejos, apretando los dientes en un desesperado intento de contener las lágrimas—. Bien hecho Ino —se dijo para sí, antes de volver a retomar su camino hacia su hogar. Si es que aún podía llamarlo de aquella forma.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, sin la intromisión de algún rostro familiar que al verla pasar cabizbaja se acercara a preguntarle sobre su estado. Por lo que agradecida llegó hasta la puerta de su casa e introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, ingresó al lugar. Completamente solitario y en silencio, de repente todo color parecía haber desaparecido. Toda calidez, aquel lugar era simplemente un espacio vacío. Nada más.

—Mi cabeza... —suspiró, masajeándose la sien, cerrando los ojos intentando serenarse, recuperar la compostura. Totalmente en vano, por dentro era un caos, de sensaciones, de recuerdos. Por fuera estaba muerta, sin vida.

Así, lentamente fue hasta la cocina –la cual permanecía intacta del día anterior- en busca de algo que comer pues ya era mediodía y su estómago comenzaba a revolverse.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que no podía ingerir nada. No había nada que pudiera retener en su sistema, no necesitaba probar un bocado para saberlo. Estaba segura que si comía su cuerpo lo resentiría más tarde, por lo que no lo hizo. Apartó el plato lleno a un lado y se retiró a su habitación, lo cierto era que nunca le había gustado comer sola.

_Shikamaru..._

Las imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron su cabeza al instante en que la puerta crujió abriéndose, dejando entrever la extensión del dormitorio. Aquel que habían compartido por casi ya dos años. Por el cual se encontraba regada la ropa de ambos, aquella de la que se habían despojado horas atrás. Por lo que lentamente, apesadumbrada, comenzó a recoger el desorden del lugar. Arrastrando los pies uno por uno se dedicó a levantar de suelo –primero- su propia ropa y luego la de él. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, sus pies se rehusaban a seguir avanzando. Se encontró abrazando la remera de él, el aroma característico del moreno se desprendía de la tela invadiéndole los sentidos. El aroma de su piel, de sus negros cabellos. Todo el lugar le recordaba lo que había ocurrido allí, y lo que –quizá- no volvería a pasar.

No pudo tolerarlo, las lágrimas empezaban a hacerse camino desde sus lagrimales hasta el borde de sus ojos. No quería llorar, se rehusaba a hacerlo. Se había prometido ser fuerte, sin embargo la voluntad le flaqueaba. Por lo que cansada se dejó caer contra el colchón, con la cabeza en la almohada que pertenecía a su esposo, aferrando aún entre sus manos la prenda de él, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Con la mirada fija en su dedo anular, y en la alianza de oro que ambos compartían como prueba de su unión.

¿Por qué? Era todo lo que se preguntaba, habiendo tantos shinobi en la aldea ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ella? Pero era inútil, no encontraba consuelo pues sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Él era el mejor para aquella misión, aquella era la vida que había elegido y, por ende, aceptado a vivir. Aún sabiendo que la condición de ser ninja podía ser la muerte, quizá peor, la tortura. Su cuerpo se estremeció, no quería pensar en ello. No quería tener que imaginar que algo así pudiera pasarle a él, aunque sería inocente si lo ignorara. Y tonta.

Poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, resultado del llanto cual no sabía cuando había empezado y tampoco había podido frenar, y el cansancio comenzó a invadirla. Hasta que finalmente todo oscureció, deslizándola a las mismas profundidades de su propia agobiada mente.

Entonces despertó, sintiendo una vez más todo su cuerpo fatigado, adolorido. Levantó la mirada, el techo se veía tal cual como lo recordaba, todo en la habitación permanecía en su lugar. Inclusive la ropa regada por el suelo, de forma azarosa. A su lado, la nota garabateada por Shikamaru. Aún se leía de la misma forma.

_Ino:__ Tuve que irme, me esperan en la puerta. No quise despertarte, puede que te parezca cobarde (quizá lo sea), pero me pareció lo mejor. Haberlo hecho hubiera sido muy problemático, para mi._

_Adiós_

—Adiós —murmuró, dolida, aquella palabra que tanto había evitado oír. A pesar de querer borrarla de su mente aún resonaba hueca en su cabeza.

Sintiéndose sofocar, de repente, se apartó de la cama rápidamente. Intentando mirar el resto de la habitación por miedo a que los recuerdos la invadieran, apresuradamente salió del lugar. El aire de repente parecía escasear, tenía que marcharse. No lo soportaba, se sentía morir. Lenta y tortuosamente, como si envejeciera con cada segundo. Como si su cuerpo se consumiera en cada instante en que él no estaba ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía, sólo se le ocurría una cosa. Huir.

Sin siquiera molestarse en arreglar su apariencia se marchó, sin tampoco importarle el no cerrar con llave la puerta. Después de todo no había nada en aquella casa que tuviera valor para ella, lo único que verdaderamente había tenido sentido se había ido en una misión suicida, y de eso parecía demasiado ya.

Entonces, finalmente, se detuvo. Sin saber donde se encontraba observó a su alrededor. Grandes árboles de gruesos troncos se alzaban en su entorno, con copas pobladas de coloridas hojas esmeralda que para Ino parecían más pálidas de lo normal. Y en medio de aquel claro una gran roca, tallada en frío mármol. La cual reconoció al instante como la tumba de alguien a quien había apreciado mucho. _Asuma._

Sigilosamente se acercó, dudando de si era capaz de ver el nombre de su sensei tallado allí, otras veces había ido a aquel lugar a rendir sus respetos, aquello era cierto, sin embargo en esta ocasión no se sentía suficientemente fuerte como para leer aquel nombre en la pulida roca. No, otra vez. Aún así tomó aire, se llenó de valor y desvió su mirada azul a donde sabía estaba el nombre de él. Y efectivamente allí se encontraba, tal como lo recordaba "Asuma Sarutobi".

Entonces en su estómago se formó un nudo, a medida que repasaba las letras. Bajando la mirada sintió su corazón hundirse aún más, si aquello era remotamente posible. Escrito debajo de Asuma se leía "Shikamaru Nara"

—¡No! —sus piernas flaquearon y cayendo de rodillas al piso se inclinó sobre la piedra, llorando desconsoladamente. Debajo otro nombre yacía escrito "Chouji Akimichi". Una punzada más la hirió, le parecía imposible que con tanto dolor aún pudiera respirar. Sin embargo vivía, pero estaba sola. Todos la habían dejado, se rehusaba a mirar, sabía que también estarían ellos allí. Sus padres, seguramente también habían fallecido. Y ni siquiera podía recordar cuando.

—¡¿Por qué?! —sollozaba, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de sus manos. La humedad de las lágrimas le escurría entre los dedos. Su piel, antes tersa y pálida, la sentía árida y rasposa.

Fue en ese instante en que se vio, por primera vez, reflejada en la plana superficie pulida de la roca. Parecía la misma, sin embargo no lo era. Sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo. Parecían muertos, sin vida, al igual que ella. Alrededor de éstos le surcaban profundas arrugas y negras ojeras, seguramente producto de todas las noches en vela. Pero no era solo alrededor de sus ojos, sino también en todo su rostro, brazos y resto del cuerpo.

Había envejecido, esperándolo. Todos la habían dejado, se encontraba sola y muriendo lentamente. De la forma más dolorosa quizá, en un mar de soledad.

Entonces despertó, sintiendo una vez más todo su cuerpo fatigado, adolorido. Levantó la mirada, el techo se veía tal cual como lo recordaba, todo en la habitación permanecía en su lugar. Inclusive la ropa regada por el suelo, de forma azarosa. A su lado, la nota garabateada por Shikamaru. Aún se leía de la misma forma.

_Ino:__ Tuve que irme, me esperan en la puerta. No quise despertarte, puede que te parezca cobarde (quizá lo sea), pero me pareció lo mejor. Haberlo hecho hubiera sido muy problemático, para mi._

_Adiós_

Aún así, desconfiada, se puso de pié y corrió al espejo en el baño. En el cual contempló su reflejo temerosa. Sólo para comprobar que aquellos ojos muertos seguían allí, mirándola desde el otro lado. Pero las arrugas no estaban, aquellos surcos del tiempo en su piel no se habían adueñado de ella aún. Todo había permanecido tal cual lo había dejado la última vez que había cerrado los ojos, la remera de él olvidada sobre la cama entre las sábanas.

Suspiró. Sabía que no era una pesadilla el que él se hubiera marchado, sabía que con desearlo no haría que regresara y atravesara aquella puerta preguntando por ella. No había nada que Ino pudiera hacer para hacerlo volver. Simplemente le quedaba esperar, intentar sobrevivir día a día. Esperando algún día ser recompensada con volver a verlo. Y quizá, ese día volviera a sonreír.

Mientras tanto, se aferraría a la promesa de él de no dejarla, y de escribirle todos los días en su ausencia siempre que la situación lo permitiera.


	10. Un día

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

10/22

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo debo admitirlo realmente feliz, creo que ya me infecté con el virus de las navidades y año nuevo (me agarra en esta época, si, adoro la celebración, ¡ya hice mi arbolito!, amo el budín de pan y la sidra :P) Y bueno, sus reviews son realmente un punto extra en mi buen humor. Saben, siempre digo que me encanta saber de ustedes. Sus opniones son importantes para mi y trato de usar todo lo que me dicen para mejorar. Aunque también saben que me contento con que lean mi historia, que para mi es mucho. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Gracias!!. De verdad. Y bueno, ahora sí los dejo para que lean (sepan que habitualmente no soy tan entusiasta ni energética, muuuuuyyy por el contrario, pero es la época del año... realmente me afecta. Ignóreme). y bueno, espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

IX

"Un día"

(El primero sin ti)

Despertó con la cabeza notoriamente adolorida, y esa misma sensación de vacío que había experimentado durante todo el día anterior. Y que seguramente experimentaría cada mañana al despertar por tiempo indefinido, hasta que Shikamaru regresara. O supiera el desenlace de aquella funesta misión.

Girándose en la cama, sábanas enroscándose en su cuerpo, contempló en silencio la oscuridad que cernía su habitación. Ni un rayo de luz traspasaba aquella densa manta de color negro, por supuesto había sido ella quien había decidido cerrar toda ventana la noche anterior para no tener que enfrentar el día de forma anticipada, sólo cuando estuviera lista saldría de la cama. Aquella cama gélida y cargada de soledad, vacía y sin vida.

Ahora que la angustia se había levemente apaciguado -dejándole una vez más esa sensación de entumecimiento que se esparcía por todo su ser, adueñándose de todo su cuerpo-, comenzaba a sentir el enojo surgir a borbotones de su interior. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, por no haber llegado a despedirse de él y por la impotencia que la situación suscitaba, estaba enfadada con Tsunade, por haberlo enviado a aquella misión –y si pudiera no dudaría en hacerle saber su opinión con respecto a su decisión, pero ella era la Hokage-, con Sakura por haberse interpuesto en su camino en un mal momento, si no fuera por su estado jamás le hubiera gritado aquellas cosas –hizo una nota mental de disculparse con la pelirrosa cuando estuviera más en control de sí misma-, y sobre todo, estaba enfadada con Shikamaru. Por haberse marchado de aquella forma ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? ¡¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando decidió irse sin despedirse de ella?!

—¡Idiota! —chilló, aferrándose a las sábanas, girándose nuevamente en aquel solitario lecho para quedar recostada bocarriba contemplando el techo—. ¿Qué se supone debía esperar de Shikamaru? ¡Si intentó huir en nuestra boda! Es un idiota y un cobarde... ¡Ya verá! —continuó despotricando, desperdiciando palabras de ira en el vacío oscuro que era aquel silencio— Cuando regrese, juro qué...

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar. Dejando la frase colgando débilmente en el aire mientras sentía el nudo en su interior aferrarse aún más a su estómago, haciéndole dar un vuelco. Pues sabía que estaba en duda que él volviera, quizá no lo hiciera jamás. Y ella allí pensando en reprenderlo, se sintió culpable ¿Cuán egoísta podía ser? Sakura se lo había dicho, debía dejar de sentir pena por si misma. Ino no era así, ella solía ser fuerte y decidida, capaz de soportar todo aquello que se antepusiera a ella. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, esas eran las consecuencias de entregarle su vida a otro. Su corazón a alguien más. Pues desde el momento en que comenzaba a pertenecerle a otro esa persona podía disponer de él a su antojo.

Así había sucedido con Sasuke, cuando se marchó. Y aunque supo en el instante que aquello no había sido más que un capricho no pudo evitar sino sentir una gran decepción, y sentirse de alguna forma traicionada. Lo mismo sucedió con Asuma, cuando él falleció. No pudo evitar aquella vez llorar, por más que odiara hacerlo en público. Era imposible, una de las personas más importantes en su vida se había desvanecido.

Y con Shikamaru era lo mismo, desde la muerte de su sensei el lazo entre los tres se había afianzado aún más. El equipo 10 se solidificó aún más y más con el paso del tiempo, no sólo como shinobi pero como amigos. Verdaderos amigos, aquellos que Ino había pensado no volvería a tener con la ruptura del lazo con Sakura. Y sin embargo ambos chicos le probaron estar equivocada. Por supuesto si alguien le hubiera dicho a los doce que Chouji, aquel muchacho obeso –por supuesto ella no lo veía así, ya no más- y Shikamaru, ese holgazán bueno para nada terminarían siendo las personas más importantes de su vida se hubiera enfadado, y luego reído. Probablemente le hubiera parecido absurdo y descabellado, quizá lo fuera. Después de todo los tres eran personas notoriamente diferentes, y sin embargo era innegable la conexión que los unía.

Más aún la relación que la unía al Nara. Por supuesto, aquella nunca había sido una relación fácil. De ninguna manera. Ambos siempre se habían vistos envueltos en discusiones y peleas sin sentido. Donde ella siempre rechazaba todo lo que él decía y el moreno ignoraba todas y cada una de sus peticiones, deliberadamente, sólo para fastidiarla.

Pero desde la muerte de Asuma las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente –por supuesto aun discutían y peleaban por cualquier tontería que sucedía a su alrededor-, sin embargo, Shikamaru había sido su soporte durante el tiempo siguiente a la partida de su sensei. Siempre presente, siempre para ella. Cuando Ino se sentía sola, recurría a él, lo mismo sucedía si estaba triste o simplemente aburrida.

Y pronto, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con él. Por supuesto a Chouji, el cambio, no pasó desapercibido. Sin embargo no dijo nada, y se mantuvo expectante al desenlace de aquello. Ino siempre pensó que, de alguna forma, Chouji lo supo desde siempre. Que ambos acabarían juntos, quizá fuera irónica y paradojalmente lo más natural. A pesar de ser ambos completamente opuestos y aparentemente incompatibles.

—Tonto holgazán... —murmuró para sí, sonriendo débilmente a pesar de la opresión en su sien y el revuelto que era su estómago.

Sabía que lo extrañaría, no había pensado diferente, lo haría. Demasiado. Sin embargo, no se dejaría abatir. Lo esperaría como siempre, llena de esperanza, y energía. A pesar de que por dentro doliera y sangrara, aguardaría a su regreso.

Y finalmente, confortada por el pensamiento, se incorporó. Desenredando las sábanas de su cuerpo, salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus ropas habituales de entrenamiento. Dado que no la habían llamado para misión alguna mantendría su mente ocupada de otra forma. Además, no le vendría mal entrenar. Últimamente ella, Chouji y Shikamaru no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para ello.

Lentamente se vistió, intentando ignorar la sensación de revuelo en su interior, el dolor de cabeza y el entumecimiento que la aquejaba, y dirigiéndose al baño lavó su rostro. Una y otra vez, intentando borrar todo rastro de haber llorado (aún así la hinchazón de sus ojos no disminuía).

—Vaya, estoy hecha un desastre... —murmuró, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Su mirada reflejada parecía sin vida. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso al hecho de que aún el enrojecimiento de sus párpados no desaparecía y despreocupada comenzó a cepillar su cabellera dorada. La cual se encontraba tal y como la había tenido desde los doce, justo antes de cortársela en aquel examen chunin.

Sonrió. Aún recordaba aquel día tras la pelea con Sakura, y los comentarios de sus amigos respecto al cambio de apariencia de su cabello. Si, aún recordaba –particularmente- el comentario que Shikamaru había hecho respecto a ella. Como si fuera ayer. Cuando se encontraban en aquella colina, cerca del bosque.

—¡Estúpida Sakura! —chilló por décima vez la rubia, la cual se encontraba sentada en la colina en medio de Chouji (quien se encontraba sentado comiendo un paquete de patatas) y Shikamaru, el cual estaba recostado a su lado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y ojos cerrados.

—Oye, Ino... ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema? Peleaste bien... —dijo finalmente Chouji, intentando aplacar la llama ardiente de furia que era su amiga—. Además, no es como si Sakura hubiera ganado. Ella también quedó fuera...

—¡No me importa! —chilló. Shikamaru abrió un ojo para observarla en silencio mas no replicó y, tras un instante, volvió a dejar caer sus párpados mientras continuaba oyendo atento la conversación de sus dos amigos—. Esa frente de marquesina jamás debería haber luchado con tantas fuerzas —Chouji asintió.

—Me recordó a Naruto... Quizá se contagie de su entusiasmo —la joven rubia bufó una vez más.

—¡Genial! De ustedes nada más puedo contagiarme holgazanería y ganas incontrolables de comer...

—No te desquites con nosotros, Ino —señaló el Akimichi algo dolido por el comentario de su compañera—. No es nuestra culpa que te haya tocado luchar con Sakura. Aunque ¿Sabes? Podría haber sido peor, mira a Lee. A él le tocó con ese de la aldea de la arena y ya viste como terminó —Ino asintió lentamente. Aún recordando la escalofriante batalla a la que su amigo hacía referencia.

—¡De todas formas sigo enfadada! —bramó, cruzándose de brazos de forma infantil.

—¿Por lo que le sucedió a tu cabello? —la cuestionó el castaño, ciertamente le sorprendía que su amiga no hubiera hecho comentario alguno al respecto.

—¡No me importa! No espero que entiendan porque lo hice... —suspiró, contemplando el cielo. Entonces la voz del moreno, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, le llamó la atención.

—Si no me equivoco... —comentó despreocupado, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos en vista de ver la reacción de su rubia compañera— lo hiciste para probar, sobre todo a Sakura, que no eres superficial como creen. Por esa misma razón luchaste hasta caer inconsciente... lo cual me parece problemático —acotó—, demasiado esfuerzo innecesario.

Tanto Chouji como Ino lo miraron sorprendidos, principalmente porque ambos habrían jurado que el Nara dormía. Aunque la sorpresa de Ino tenía más que ver con sus palabras que con otra cosa.

—¿Me equivoco? —insistió él con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Por supuesto ella nunca le daría el gusto de saber que lo había comprendido perfectamente. No sólo porque era algo íntimo de ella sino porque realmente odiaba cuando Shikamaru era perceptivo. Pues realmente lo era, sólo que habitualmente suponía demasiado esfuerzo serlo, como todo para él.

—Como sea... No importa —bufó, intentando desviar la atención del tema—. Eres un holgazán ¿Realmente serías capaz de retirarte de un combate? —pero el moreno no contestó.

—Aunque... —continuó hablando ignorando la pregunta de la rubia— No es necesario que lo pruebes —Chouji asintió.

—Nosotros sabemos que no eres superficial Ino, así como Shikamaru no es sólo alguien perezoso —el moreno movió la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Y Chouji no es solo alguien que disfruta comer.

—A pesar de lo que todos creen. No me importa si somos el equipo más débil. Porque nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no, somos un EQUIPO, y juntos somos más fuertes que cualquiera de ellos —acotó el Akimichi. Shikamaru permaneció en silencio, sin hacer movimiento o comentario alguno.

Ino, por su parte, se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir. Siempre había sabido que Shikamaru y Chouji eran algo más que aquellas características que todos le atribuían, incluso ella misma los había menospreciado varias veces. Sin embargo ellos nunca le fallaron, tal y como había sucedido en el bosque de la muerte cuando Shikamaru –a pesar de su cobardía y pereza- había acudido a su lado para defender a Sakura. No sólo eso, sino que le había dado valor suficiente para saltar delante de aquellos ninjas del sonido. Sólo porque era lo correcto, y lo que debía de hacerse.

—¡Tienen razón! —chilló emocionada, de repente dejando de estar enfadada. Chouji rió y Shikamaru bufó ante el cambio de humor de su amiga, aquello era tan típico de ella.

—Aunque te quedaba mejor el cabello largo —comentó finalmente, totalmente fuera de contexto, Shikamaru. Ino ante las palabras no pudo sino evitar sonreír.

Sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba... se preguntaba si ya en aquella época sentiría algo más que amistad por el moreno. Y si aquel comentario de Shikamaru habría significado sólo un decir de un amigo, o algo más.

—¡Cómo extraño esos días! —comentó al silencio, terminando de cepillar su larga cabellera rubia y recogerla en una cola alta—. Y ahora hasta Chouji tiene novia... Y el hijo de Asuma sensei y Kurenai tiene ocho años.

Sintió estremecerse entonces mientras la nostalgia se adueñaba de cada pensamiento suyo, cada recuerdo, memoria. Cada día vivido, cada misión con Asuma -¡Dios, como lo extrañaba!-, con Chouji y Shikamaru. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle lentamente y por un instante tuvo que sentarse –al borde de la cama- para poder recuperar la compostura. Obligándose una y otra vez a inspirar y exhalar exageradamente, contando en su cabeza hasta cualquier número indefinido que le permitiera dispersar su mente de aquellos pensamientos dolorosos. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que 2 recordaba la cantidad de años que cumplirían como matrimonio, 7 el día en que sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de Shikamaru por primera vez, 18 la edad que tenían la primera vez que se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, 22 recordaba al cumpleaños de él y 23 al suyo, el día en que el moreno le había propuesto matrimonio, su boda y aniversario (fecha en la cual el Nara probablemente no estuviera). Suspiró, no podía evitarlo. Toda su mente estaba plagada de pensamientos de él, de ellos y de su vida juntos. Como compañeros de equipo, como amigos, como amantes, como pareja y como compañeros de por vida.

Simplemente no podía desprenderse de él, lo extrañaba. Y en demasía, a pesar de sólo haber transcurrido un día desde su partida.

—¡Un día! —chilló, dejándose caer una vez más en la cama—. Sólo un día pasó...

Bufó. Debía admitirlo, nunca había sido una persona paciente. Muy por el contrario Ino tendía a ser una persona más del tipo inmediata, de esas que buscan lo que quieren, cuando lo quieren y no se detienen por nada.

_Un día, sólo un día. _Repitió en su cabeza, temiendo que enloqueciera antes de que él pudiera volver. Recordando tantas canciones de amor que había oído de niña, donde ella perdía la cordura a la espera de él y cuando su amante finalmente regresaba a ella, ya no lo reconocía. Por el simple hecho de haberlo idealizado, el verdadero hombre que esperaba había desaparecido en las turbulencias de sus fantasías. Y la protagonista de aquella trágica historia terminaba sola. Esperando, algo que nunca regresaría, porque nunca existió.

No, no quería que aquello le sucediera. No lo permitiría, Ino Yamanaka no flaquearía. Jamás, sería fuerte. Como siempre, permanecería firme ante el paso del tiempo para que cuando él regresara –porque lo haría, Ino se repetía- encontrara a la misma mujer que había dejado al partir. Y pudieran estar juntos. Como lo habían profesado.

Lentamente se incorporó, respirando profundamente y, sin siquiera voltearse a ver la cama vacía a sus espaldas, salió de la habitación. Con el rostro en alto y la mayor firmeza que sus pasos pudieran conjurar. Sin mirar atrás, bajó las escaleras –intentando pretender que aquel vacío que se extendía en la casa con la ausencia de él no existía- y salió finalmente. Hacia la luz de un nuevo día. Pensando para sí en su fuero interno, una y otra vez, restando de la eterna espera: _Un día, uno menos._


	11. Primer beso

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningun personaje de Naruto.**

11/22

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Debo confesar que yo muy feliz, si sigo con mi locura navideña y de fin de año y eso me altera un poquito, pero bueno al menos estoy de buen humor. Y ustedes son también la causa. De verdad ¡Hacía tanto que no recibía reviews tan alentadores! Se nota que se toman el tiempo de escribir realmente su opinión sincera y espero que sepan que yo lo valoro mucho. Estos días días estuve un poquito estancada con el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo y leer sus comentarios en esta historia me hicieron sentarme y seguir escribiendo. Ustedes tienen ese efecto en mi. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias! Los adoro. Saben que sólamente leer mi historia me hace feliz. Por eso espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Gracias! ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

X

"Primer beso"

Despertó una vez más, como ya era costumbre en aquellos largos días, con esa particular punzada penetrante en la cabeza. Aquel dolor que la aquejaba durante las noches y no la abandonaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Su promesa, no la había roto. Había permanecido firme. Ni una sola lágrima había sido derramada, ni una fría gota de sal había calado su rostro. Ninguna. Sin embargo y a pesar de su voluntad, las noches seguían pareciéndole la peor de las torturas, la más eterna de las esperas. Simplemente insoportable. Y es que le resultaba imposible no extrañarlo, no sufrir la ausencia. Por supuesto, la ausencia en sí no era el problema. En absoluto. Sino el hecho de ser conciente que en cualquier segundo, Shikamaru podría estar muriendo. Y arrastrando con él la mismísima vida de Ino. Pero intentaba no pensar en ello, ya se le hacía bastante difícil sobrevivir cada puesta del sol para, además, tener que estar imaginando escenas en su exaltada imaginación.

Difícil, sin duda, no era la palabra adecuada para describir su situación. Al menos Ino sentía que en algún punto se quedaba corta. Demasiado. Para Ino, no era difícil permanecer en silencio en su cama vacía en la oscuridad durante horas hasta que el cansancio la vencía. No era difícil permanecer aovillada sobre un costado en aquellas sábanas aferrando su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse a pedazos. Quizá no literalmente, pero estaba segura que podría hacerlo en sentido figurado. Si aquello no estaba sucediendo ya, no estaba segura.

Pero aún así, se levantaba cada mañana. Arrastrando los pies hasta el espejo donde comenzaba su siempre habitual rutina de belleza. Lo cierto era que para ella no era fácil quedarse en la retaguardia, la paciencia nunca había sido lo suyo, en absoluto. Y el no saber la estaba matando, lentamente. La consumía la ansiedad, tanto que a veces sentía que podría estallar en cualquier instante. Perder el control, sin embargo al instante lograba tranquilizarse. Además, la expectativa de recibir cartas de él la mantenían en pié.

Aunque, a una semana y media de su partida, no había llegado ni una. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que pronto llegaría. Shikamaru lo había prometido, después de todo, y él nunca faltaba a su palabra.

—Debo ser positiva —se decía cada vez que intentaba, por primera vez, salir de la cama. Dado que lograrlo le llevaba varios intentos—. Hoy llegará.

Pero su cuerpo, no se movió. No hizo ademán alguno de querer abandonar la calidez de aquel lecho. No mientras conservara el aroma a Shikamaru, aquel que cada vez se percibía menos y menos.

—Debo hacerlo —murmuró para sí, juntando valor. Sin embargo, falló irremediablemente al ver, accidentalmente, de reojo el reloj despertador junto a su cama. Aquel que hacía ya un tiempo funcionaba únicamente como reloj, dado que una falla en su funcionamiento había hecho que dejara de sonar. Algo por lo cual había estado agradecido el moreno, al no tener que despertar con aquel agudo "pi" resonando en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Ino había insistido en que lo reparara.

Sonrió, aún recordaba perfectamente aquel día.

—¡Maldita cosa! —chilló la rubia estirándose en la cama, por encima del abdomen del moreno, de forma cruzada hasta alcanzar el pequeño objeto que anunciaba la hora. Shikamaru sin siquiera molestarse en moverse la contempló con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué hizo el pobre objeto para recibir tus insultos, mujer problemática? —la rubia, más molesta que antes terminó de extender el brazo hasta alcanzarlo y comenzó a agitarlo violentamente delante del rostro de él.

—¡No sonó, Shikamaru! Eso hizo... —el moreno sin inmutarse asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo noté.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no hiciste algo?! ¡¿O me dijiste?! —exigió saber, ella. Él simplemente se limitó a refunfuñar algo por lo bajo, en señal de queja por el volumen de voz de la chica, y replicó.

—Porque quería dormir... y ese aparato me despertaba, y era ruidoso y no se detenía —sonrió—. ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Como era de esperarse, aunque quizá Shikamaru no esperaba que a tan tempranas horas de la mañana Ino decidiera hacerlo, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch!

—Te lo merecías —espetó molesta, aún con el objeto en la mano—. Eres un holgazán y no andes comparándome con cosas. No soy una cosa, Shikamaru.

—Eso lo se —bufó— las cosas no me golpean. Al menos no cuando tú no me las arrojas.

Ino rió satisfecha y sin apartar el objeto de enfrente del rostro de él volvió a insistir una vez más con el asunto.

—Quiero que lo arregles —demandó.

—¡Mira que eres problemática mujer, hazlo tú! —Ino cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y volvió a dirigirle aquella tan temida mirada de reproche.

—Sabes que no sé hacerlo, Shikamaru.

—No veo que eso sea mi problema, para mi esta bien así como está.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó sarcásticamente—. Para tú todo lo que requiera menor esfuerzo...

—No todo —acotó él, acariciando suavemente el hombro de ella. Ino aún así no cedió.

—No me convencerás —aclaró, retirando su brazo del tacto de él—, es tu deber arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —cuestionó ahora fastidiado él.

—Porque eres hombre —el moreno en respuesta arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucedió Ino con eso de "Shikamaru, no más comentarios sexistas"? —ella simplemente bufó y volvió a ocupar su lugar al lado de él en la cama, y ya no estirada por encima de su cuerpo.

—¡Como quieras! No sirves de nada, eres un inútil. Lo haré yo —entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa llena de malicia—. Sólo recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que intenté arreglar algo. El moreno se estremeció, aún lo recordaba, y le había costado caro. Sobre todo por el hecho de que había sido él quien había tenido que limpiar el desastre de su joven esposa.

—Bien —refunfuñó entre dientes, arrebatándole el objeto de las manos—, lo haré después.

Ino sonrió y satisfecha abrazó a su esposo haciendo que ambos cayeran entrelazados contra el colchón.

Por supuesto, Shikamaru no lo había hecho. Y el objeto aún seguía defectuoso. Sin embargo a Ino no le importó, últimamente no tenía demasiados deseos de salir de la cama. Ni apuro por hacerlo.

_Espero estés bien. _Pensó después de un rato de contemplar el techo, aún recordando aquella escena que había tenido lugar tan solo unas semanas atrás. Intentando ignorar la angustia que borboteaba contra su pecho con tan solo sopesar las posibilidades.

Pero no era posible que algo le hubiera pasado, probablemente aún no habían llegado al lugar donde detendrían aquel avance a Konoha. Y seguramente les tomaría aún más tiempo recorrer todo el camino hasta allá.

Entonces una súbita calidez recorrió su cuerpo, al instante en que su mente se deslizó a un pasado lejano ya. Quizá no tan lejano, sin embargo distante. Donde ambos habían tenido tan solo 17 años, sin embargo, ya para aquella época no eran más inocentes. Ambos habían ya presenciado la muerte de Asuma y llevado a cabo una despiadada venganza en su nombre, una que había ideado principalmente Shikamaru.

Tenía que admitirlo, nunca antes de la muerte de su sensei (aquella que habían vivido a la tierna edad de 15) Ino había visto al Nara actuar tan frío y calculador, y a la vez tan apasionado y deseoso de dar muerte a alguien. Shikamaru no era así, nunca lo había sido. Pero Asuma era un tema aparte, para él, su sensei había sido más que eso: el primero en ver su potencial (potencial que aún negaba humildemente), y el primero que había tenido fe en él, en todos ellos. Había visto más allá, y por ello siempre estarían agradecidos.

Pero ese no era el recuerdo que Ino tenía en mente, mucho menos provocaba en ella calidez y serenidad. Y de seguro no le sonsacaba una sonrisa. No, no era ese. Era otro.

_Nuestro primer beso. _Pensó, suspirando pausadamente. Aunque ciertamente no había sido nada romántico. En absoluto, sin embargo Ino siempre había sido de esas chicas que a pesar de demostrarse fuerte soñaban con el amor, el primer beso y demás. Y aquello no había sido la excepción, y por supuesto ella había idealizado aquel momento. Momento que rememoraba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Inclusive aún podía oler el tabaco en el ambiente, y aún sentía el sabor a sake en su boca.

Nunca se lo admitiría, pero quizá si había tomado un poquito de más aquella noche. Sobre todo porque aún no eran mayores y no tenían permitido hacerlo, pero como era de esperarse eso a Ino no la detuvo. Ni a Sakura, quien desafió a la rubia en una absurda competición por quien aguantaba más.

Todo aquello había ocurrido durante una fiesta de conmemoración a los jounin que habían ido a la misión más reciente de rango S, Shikamaru era uno de ellos.

—Oye, Ino... —la llamó el moreno, contemplando la absurda competencia entre la rubia y la pelirrosa. Ambas habían acudido por su cuenta, Ino usando la excusa de que Shikamaru era uno de los agasajados (al igual que a Chouji, a quien había obligado a ir por la fuerza) y Sakura... bueno, no recordaba cual había sido su pretexto, ni el de Kiba, Naruto –recordaba perfectamente que Hinata había sido arrastrada por su compañero perruno- y Shino (de éste último vagamente recordaba su presencia). Sin embargo, claramente, recordaba que todos estaban allí. Neji también, puesto que él había acudido a la misión junto al Nara. Y por supuesto a él lo acompañaban Tenten y Lee (aunque, claro, Neji no se había mostrado muy contento por asistir).

—¡¿Qué quieres Shikamaru?! —exclamó, su voz sonando más aguda de lo que ella hubiera querido.

—Deberías dejar de tomar —Chouji asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

—¡Oh! Ustedes dos, cállense.

—Pero Ino... —señaló el Akimichi— ni siquiera eres mayor. Puedes meterte en un gran lío.

—Eso es lo que lo hace divertido, Chouji —exclamó, bebiendo de forma petulante otro vaso de sake en frente del rostro malhumorado de Sakura, la cual la imitó al instante.

—Y tú también deberías dejar de beber, Sakura —señaló Shikamaru con su siempre habitual expresión aburrida.

—¡Oh, tú siempre dando sermones morales Shikamaru! Te crees muy correcto, y maduro... ¡Hic! ¡Sólo eres mayor que yo por un día!

—Mujer problemática —murmuró él, para sí. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando de forma desbordada.

—Es por eso que las chicas no se fijan en ti... —Chouji negó la cabeza en señal de desapruebo pero no la detuvo— Eres aburrido ¿Qué chica querría estar con alguien aburrido? No te arriesgas ¡Hic!

—Como sea... —murmuró él, arqueando una ceja, dando una larga pitada al cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? —parloteó la rubia, riendo. Sakura simplemente observaba la conversación con la mirada perdida, meciéndose levemente hacia los costados (sin notarlo).

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Las mujeres son problemáticas... —Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en un gesto exagerado.

—¿Te gustan los hombre, Shikamaru? —inmediatamente el moreno empezó a toser, descontroladamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Chouji a su lado simplemente reía—. No es gracioso, Chouji.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó, aún conteniendo una carcajada. El moreno simplemente bufó, pues Sakura también reía.

Y aquella situación comenzaba a agotar su casi infinita paciencia, quizá su orgullo de hombre fuera el límite de aquella entereza.

—Quizá, Shika... —ronroneó la rubia, sonriendo maliciosamente— No tienes habilidad con las chicas.

—O quizá, me fastidias porque soy el único hombre que no te encuentra atractiva —Ino de repente se envaró, contemplándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te pilló, cerda —risoteó tontamente la pelirrosa, aún tambaleándose en su propio eje.

—¡Cállate frente de marquesina! —espetó molesta, aún mirando a Shikamaru.

—Shikamaru... —susurró el Akimichi— quizá no deberías haber dicho eso.

Sabía que su amigo lo había hecho para fastidiarla, siempre era igual con ambos. Mas el moreno no le respondió, simplemente continuó mirando a la rubia. Expectante de su reacción, ambos estaban a un asiento de distancia.

Entonces Ino se sentó junto a él. Aún escrutándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Eso mismo... —exhaló el humo en el rostro de ella, Ino tosió levemente antes de volver a hablar.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo fea?! —chilló, otra vez perdiendo el control de su voz debido al alcohol.

—No, simplemente que no me atraes —una vez más llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

—¡No te atrae ninguna chica! —se defendió tontamente.

—¿Quién lo dice? Simplemente opino que son problemáticas...

—¿Entonces te atrae alguna chica? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Quizá... —sugirió él, con su siempre expresión desinteresada y aburrida— pero nunca lo sabrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te lo diré, porque eres problemática —exclamó, inclinándose levemente para hablarle por encima del ruido.

—No me importa... —espetó, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho— eres muy obvio en todo lo que haces. Simplemente me daré cuenta.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? —la cuestionó él—. No es como si fueras muy observadora, Ino —señaló—. Además, tus sentidos no están muy bien en este momento.

—¡No lo se! —chilló tercamente, sintiendo el mareo comenzar a afectarle—. ¿Qué haces cuando te gusta una chica? —preguntó tontamente.

—Que me bese... —replicó, despreocupado, con cierto aire de arrogancia. No demasiado, en la justa medida de Shikamaru. Ino sabía que simplemente la estaba fastidiando, Shikamaru jamás había besado una mujer ¿O si? Menos aún podría, alguien como él, lograr que una mujer lo besara. Además, se suponía que era el chico el que besaba a la chica, no al revés. Eso era lo correcto. Pero por supuesto, él era lo suficientemente holgazán como para dejar que la mujer lo hiciera.

—¡Ja! Hablas mucho, holgazán... —pero el Nara no se inmutó, simplemente continuó contemplándola—. No es posible, tu no besaste a nadie —sin embargo él no respondió, provocando más enfado por parte de ella—. ¡Responde, Shikamaru!

Él se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, hasta quedar a tres centímetros del rostro de Ino, y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella replicó.

—Mira que eres problemática... —susurró—. Un caballero nunca habla de sus conquistas —bromeó, con intenciones de irritarla aún más.

E inconscientemente, como por inercia, se inclinó los centímetros que separaban sus labios de él y tomándolo por la nuca, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Con hambre y voracidad, y cierta torpeza.

Largos minutos pasaron, antes de que pudiera comprender lo que había hecho. En el momento el frenesí del instante le obnubilaba el juicio, así como el alcohol. Y mientras ella devoraba lentamente la boca de él, el moreno correspondía gustoso las atenciones de ella. Finalmente fue Ino la que se separó para recuperar el aire, jadeando, sintiendo su corazón galopando salvajemente.

Definitivamente, así no había imaginado su primer beso.

—Ino... —susurró él, contemplando la repentina expresión de confusión de ella. Entonces en su mente aparecieron las palabras de un instante anterior. _¿Qué haces cuando te gusta una chica? _Había preguntado ella torpemente, a lo que él respondió sonriente: _Que me bese..._

Entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces volvió a inclinarse sobre él. Sintiendo una vez más los labios de él contra los de ella, la suave fricción, la pasión, la humedad de los besos, la suavidad de sus caricias. Y lo comprendió todo, él no había mentido. En nada, y aunque aquello no había sido en nada parecido a lo que había imaginado repetidas veces en su cabeza. No se quejaba, a pesar de ser en absoluto romántico. Ya nada importaba, aquello era definitivamente lo que había estado esperando.

De repente sonrió en su cama, recordando aquello que había sucedido hacía ya tantos años atrás. Algo del atrevimiento de él aquélla vez le había fascinado, quizá porque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de su amigo.  
Entonces, volvió a sonreír cuando recordó haberle preguntado esa misma noche a cuantas chicas había besado. Él respondió ninguna.

—¡¿Cómo ninguna?! —chilló molesta, aquella vez. Él simplemente negó la cabeza con su expresión siempre aburrida.

—Ninguna —repitió.

—¿Ninguna antes que yo?

—No, ninguna.

—¡¿Y yo?! —exigió saber ella ¿Acaso él pretendía fingir que nada había sucedido?

—Yo no te besé, Ino. Eso hubiera requerido mucho esfuerzo y hubiera sido problemático. Fuiste tú la que se me abalanzó —inconscientemente las mejillas de ella se colorearon.

—Yo no te besé, tú me besaste —mintió, no le daría el gusto de insuflar su ego—, mucho menos abalancé.

Él rió suavemente.

—Como quieras...

Y así había sido, ella había seguido repitiendo a todo aquel que preguntara (ya fuera por haberlos visto, o por haberse enterado) que había sido él quien la había besado primero. Como correspondía. Sin embargo, en el fondo no hubiera querido que fuera distinto. Le alegraba como habían surgido las cosas a pesar de la falta total de romanticismo en la situación. Y por irónico que sonara, para ella, aquel beso había sido lo más romántico que jamás le había sucedido. Su primer beso...

De pronto, se sintió mejor. Era como si la energía fluyera por ella al momento de haber recordado aquello. Se sentía ciertamente más animada y optimista, y sin duda con el valor suficiente para salir de la cama y ver si alguna carta de él había llegado.

—Hoy llegará —se repitió, tomando una bata para cubrir su cuerpo, descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras. Sin molestarse en observar de que hora se trataba.

Entonces, sucedió lo que tanto había estado esperando. Allí, debajo de la puerta se encontraba un sobre. El sobre que contenía la carta que tanto esperaba.

Exaltada, y desbordada de felicidad, rápidamente la abrió. Dentro, en pocas palabras trazadas por la mano de Shikamaru se leía:

_5 de septiembre_

_Ino__: Llegamos finalmente a una ciudad pequeña, aún en el país del fuego, donde podremos permitirnos descansar adecuadamente. Estamos todos bien. Aún lo peor no ha llegado, pero al menos podré escribirte esta noche._

_Perdona lo corto de la carta, sabes que todo esto es muy problemático para mí, no soy muy bueno escribiendo. Tampoco me gusta, mándale saludos a mis padres, a los tuyos y a Chouji y los Akimichi. También a Kurenai y el pequeño Asuma..._

_Cuídate y no hagas nada tonto, intenta mantenerte alejada de problemas (¡Ja! Como si pudieras... eres demasiado problemática)_

_Besos_

Shikamaru

PD: Si nos detenemos en alguna otra ciudad trataré de escribirte. Ojalá pudiera saber yo de ti, pero siempre nos estamos moviendo.

No importaba cuan breve fuera, cuan poco afectiva y demostrativa. Era Shikamaru, estaba vivo y eso era suficiente. Para mantenerla en pie, al menos por unos días mas. Podría aferrarse a ella, y releerla cada vez que lo necesitara. Sólo para calmar por instantes su alborotado y desgarrado corazón.


	12. No quiero nada sólo a ti

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

12/22

¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá trayéndoles el capítulo 12 de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" que realmente espero les guste. En fin, antes de empezar con los agradecimientos quería decirles que para el 24 a la noche (noche buena, víspera de navidad -como sea que se llame en sus respectivos países-...) además de estar comiendo felizmente y hasta el cansancio budínes de pan, pan dulce, turrón y almendras con chocolate (como mucho pero soy flaca aunque no lo crean) y estar subiendo el capítulo 16 de esta historia, voy a subir en honor a la navidad :) (¿se nota que amo esta época del año?) y como un regalo de mi parte para ustedes, porque de eso se trata la navidad y ustedes se lo merecen, un one-shot (mi primero, así que no se que resulte... ustedes dirán) ShikaIno, principalmente, aunque puede que haya breves apariciones de NaruHina, NejiTen y SasuSaku (no les prometo nada) y probablemente esté haciendo lo mismo el 31 (fin de año). También ShikaIno. Y bueno, ya dicho eso me limito a decirles ¡Gracias! Por todo y a todos. Por el tiempo invertido en leer mi humilde fic y por sus sinceros comentarios que me hacen muy feliz. ¡Gracias! Saben que creo que me malcrían. Los dejo para que lean ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XI

"No quiero nada... sólo a ti"

(Te recuerdo y una carta)

Era tarde en la noche, como era habitual la herida invisible en su pecho se desgarraba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, su mente no ayudaba en absoluto. A cada instante vagaba en posibles escenarios donde pudiera encontrarse él, y cada uno era peor que el anterior. E Ino tenía que admitirlo, por primera vez, aunque quisiera mostrarse fuerte le era imposible.

De todas formas no importaba, estaba sola. Nadie la vería. Por supuesto no lloraría, aún así no podía evitar derrumbarse a pedazos a cada instante. De una forma u otra la tensión en ella parecía lograr escabullirse hacia el exterior. Aunque no fuera por medio de lágrimas saladas, sino dolores de cabeza e interminables revueltos de estómago.

Temía por él, se preguntaba donde estaría. Hacía ya una semana desde la carta que había recibido y desde ese día no había vuelto a saber nada de Shikamaru. Pero se aferraba a la idea de que se encontraba viajando, y que probablemente esa fuera la razón para no escribirle.

Sin embargo una parte de ella seguía consternándose con las expectativas de perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Y otra vez el nudo en su estómago dejaba en su boca un desagradable sabor amargo, mientras su interior se retorcía en agonía. Pura e inevitable ¿Acaso era justa para ella aquella situación? _Shikamaru jamás debería haberse ido, no él. Otros podrían haber sido... _Pensaba. Una y otra vez ¿Pero quien? No podía precisarlo.

No podía ser Naruto, pues Hinata estaría en su mismo dilema (e Ino sabía, no le deseaba su situación a nadie... ni por un amigo, ni por un hermano, padre, amante o esposo). Nadie debía pasar por algo así, tampoco Sakura. Ella ya había tenido suficiente con abandonos en el pasado. No sería justo. Pero por más que lo pensara no encontraba respuesta, claro eso tampoco era el centro de la cuestión.

En absoluto, aquello sólo apartaba su mente por meros instantes de la verdadera razón que la mantenía en vela cada noche. La vida de él, su seguridad. La impotencia de quedarse en la retaguardia como si de alguien débil se tratara, como si fuera esas esposas las cuales ven partir a su marido a la guerra sin comprender realmente de qué aquello se trataba. No, Ino no era débil. Sabía bien la miseria que la guerra arrastraba, la sangre innecesaria. Las almas corrompidas y desechadas de los inocentes. Todo aquello, lo conocía muy bien. Sabía lo que matar significaba, no había nada de glamoroso en morir. Torturar, matar. Sabía que eran palabras fuertes, lo eran para las personas corrientes que rara vez llegan a comprender aquello. Más para Ino quien había tenido que sentir en carne propia lo que aquellas palabras verdaderamente significaban. Dolor, simple y llano. Nada más.

—Shikamaru... —murmuró al vacío de la habitación mientras abrazaba con sus brazos su propio cuerpo. Recostada sobre uno de sus costados, aovillada sobre el amplio y vacío colchón. Sintiendo el peso del silencio sobre ella. Sobre su frágil cuerpo. Las noches no eran fáciles. Era quizá el momento del día donde más lo extrañaba, y el único instante en que perdía control de sus emociones.

Suspirando, lentamente comenzó a acariciar su propia brazo con las yemas de los dedos. En un desesperado intento de reconfortarse, de recordar las caricias de él. Lo que sentía al ser tocada por Shikamaru. Pero el aroma de él en las sábanas ya se había extinguido. Y nada quedaba allí para recordarle, al menos en esencia, lo que se sentía tenerlo con ella.  
Sin embargo, su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Diría algo cruel, despertar cada noche creyendo sentir la respiración de él en su propia nuca. Sentir sus dedos acariciarle el hombro desde atrás. Era atroz, vivir de aquella forma. Sin él, con tan solo memorias jugando en su cabeza. Reviviendo una y otra vez momentos juntos, que ahora parecían más distantes que nunca.

_No lo permitiré. _Se decía a cada instante. Suspirando incontroladamente, acariciando ahora sus hombros con sus propios dedos. Lenta y suavemente, sintiendo la suavidad de su propia piel. Imaginando que era él quien la acariciaba...

Era difícil. Más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Pues odiaba el silencio, la calma y la tranquilidad eran sinónimos de caos para ella. Homónimos de soledad, sensación que nunca antes había tenido que sentir. Y que ahora podría, si las cosas resultaban mal, experimentar el resto de su vida.

Volvió a suspirar, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Intentando oprimir aquellos pensamientos que la consumían. Tratando de por un momento dejar su mente en blanco ¿Pero cómo podría? La sombra de sus propios recuerdos se cernía sobre ella.

Una vez más deslizó sus dedos por su propia piel, lentamente ahora acariciando su cuello hasta delinear con sus yemas el relieve de su propia clavícula. Respirando agitadamente a medida que los momentos vividos se abarrotaban en su cabeza, uno tras otro.

Lo extrañaba. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería tan difícil.

_Ino. _Lo oyó susurrar, apretó con fuerza los ojos. Una vez más su mente se permitía divagar, sin importar el dolor que eso causara a su cuerpo. Pero la voz insistió. _Ino... ¿Estás bien?._

—¡No! —exclamó intentando serenarse, era absurdo. Estaba hablando con voces de su cabeza.

Entonces comprendió de que se trataba, por supuesto otro juego de su exaltada imaginación. Sin embargo, esta vez no era nada irreal. Era un recuerdo, uno que efectivamente había tenido lugar. A sus 18 años de edad, 18 años, 5 meses y 3 días para ser exactos.

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Aquella vez, había sido la noche en que le había entregado todo a Shikamaru. Lo último que le quedaba, lo último que le pertenecía a ella y sólo a ella. Porque enamorarse... nadie elige a quien entregarle su corazón, es como si en un despiste te lo arrancaran. Y entonces ya no te pertenecía, y con él se iba –posiblemente- tu racionalidad. ¿Cómo negarlo? Imposible, toda persona enamorada pierde algo de su propio juicio. Pero su cuerpo, no. Eso era de ella. Pertenecía a ella y sólo Ino decidiría a quien entregárselo.

Y, había decidido, aquella noche se lo entregaría a él.

—Oye, Ino... —susurró el moreno contemplando el interior de sus inmensas orbes opalinas. Aún así no podía descifrar nada de ellas, Ino había sido y, probablemente, siempre sería un enigma para él—. ¿Qué sucede? Te noto tensa.

La muchacha enterró rápidamente su rostro en el firme pecho de él –intentando evitar que Shikamaru se percatara del leve tono sonrosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

—Nada... —se maldijo en su fuero interno ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Obviamente aquella no era la forma adecuada de empezar TAL conversación.

—Qué problemática eres... —suspiró, aferrándola contra sus brazos mientras ambos permanecían recostados de lado en la cama de la rubia. Habitualmente se permitían estar de aquella forma, cuando los padres de Ino (o Shikamaru) no estaban en casa. Sin embargo, aquella había sido toda la intimidad que habían tenido. Simplemente descansar en una cama, juntos, abrazados. Nada más.

—No me digas así... —exclamó molesta ella, obviamente Shikamaru no le estaba ayudando. En absoluto.

—Bien, bien. Lo siento... Pero ¿me dirás que te tiene preocupada? —Ino se acurrucó más contra él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Ocultando su rostro contra el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

—Yo... —suspiró—. Es sólo que estaba pensando en algo —él esperó que ella continuara pero la rubia no lo hizo.

—¿Si? —instó entonces al ver que permanecía en silencio, aferrada a él como si su vida pendiera de ello.

—¡Me desespera que seas tan calmado! —refunfuñó entonces, claramente frustrada por el rostro inexpresivo de él.

—¿Qué?

—Si, tienes esa expresión de que nada te importa y todo te aburre. ¡Incluso yo! —el moreno suavemente rió.

—¿Se trata de eso?

—¡Eres muy poco demostrativo! —él se encogió de hombros.

—Ino, siempre he sido de esta forma. Lo sabes.

—¡No me importa! —refunfuñó una vez más de forma terca, levantando la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de él—. Una demostración de afecto no te matará ¿O sí?

El chico arqueó ambas cejas, contemplándola en silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Eso crees?

—Creo que eres muy holgazán para hacerlo —señaló ella, como si fuera una verdad irrevocable.

Entonces él suavemente se inclinó y rozó cautamente sus labios, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella y aprisionándolo contra él. En un beso que hizo se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca a Ino. Suave y pausado, gentil y a la vez apasionado. Sin ser brusco o voraz. Simplemente perfecto.

Al cabo de unos instantes de separaron, Ino respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó él, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Pero para su sorpresa la rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras dejaba su mirada caer—. Ino, estás siendo problemática... —dijo entonces, algo fastidiado. Simplemente odiaba no poder comprender qué era aquello a lo que la rubia se refería, y más odiaba sentir que –de alguna forma- no la satisfacía. Al menos no plenamente. Era sencillamente frustrante.

—No es suficiente... —susurró entones ella. Haciendo que el moreno se frustrara aún más, provocando que los brazos de él se apartaran del cuerpo de ella. Incorporándose lentamente, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡No te vayas! —exclamó entonces tomándolo por la muñeca justo antes de que abandonara la cama. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ino, decídete ¿Quieres? ¿Me quedo o no te parece suficiente?

La rubia lentamente bajó la mirada, abrazándolo desde atrás. Ella arrodillada sobre el colchón. Él sentado al borde de la cama con las piernas colgando.

—¿Qué darías tú por mi? —lo cuestionó, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

—¿Lo dices enserio? Ino... sabes que no soy muy afín a la charla "emocional" —suspiró—. Sabes la respuesta, no me hagas responder. Por favor.

—Necesito oírte Shika, sólo lo dijiste una vez —susurró al oído del muchacho—. Cuando yo te dije por primera vez que lo que sentía por ti...

Él asintió. Aún así no era fácil para él convertir en palabras aquello.

—¡Problemáticas mujeres! ¿Por qué necesitan oírlo todo en palabras... no se conforman con saberlo?

—No —replicó sencillamente ella, aún aferrándolo por el cuello con ambos brazos.

Shikamaru simplemente bufó.

—¿Te enfadarás si me niego? —inmediatamente Ino lo soltó, y el Nara supo que había cometido un error al decir aquello.

—¡¿No lo harás?! Es estúpido... ya te lo dije Shikamaru ¡¡Si no lo dices es porque no lo sientes!!

—No, si no lo hago es porque no quiero gastar las palabras. Después, con el tiempo pierden significado. Prefiero hacerlo cuando la situación lo amerita.

—Para mí es importante, oírlo. Esta noche —explicó bajando la voz, el chico examinó unos segundos el rostro de ella antes de –finalmente- darse por vencido.

—Bien... Pero sólo lo haré si me dices que es lo que quieres a cambio. Porque es obvio, para mí, que algo tramas.

—No quiero nada... —aseguró ella, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos— Sólo a ti.

—Ya me tienes, Ino —aseguró él ¿Por qué era que tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado? Por supuesto, sabía la respuesta. Porque se trataba de Ino.

—No... todo —susurró a su oído, inclinándose más sobre su espalda. Estirando su brazo por sobre el hombro de él para alcanzar entre sus dedos el cierre del chaleco de Shikamaru, con el cual inmediatamente empezó a juguetear. Subiéndolo y bajándolo, apenas alguno milímetros.

Entonces, el moreno pareció comprender. Porque de repente su cuerpo se envaró y sus músculos se tensaron debajo de ella. Y por un segundo, Ino pudo jurar que Shikamaru había dejado de respirar.

Entonces exhaló, cerrando sus párpados y tomando entre sus grandes manos la delicada mano de ella que se encontraba aún sobre su cierre, y la otra, la cual colgaba por encima de su hombro.

—Ino ¿Por qué? —preguntó entonces cautamente, Ino inmediatamente se soltó de él y se apartó. Volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Shikamaru se volteó a verla.

—¿Acaso... tú no lo pensaste? —él negó con la cabeza e Ino sintió algo en su interior retorcerse. Pero entonces el Nara volvió a hablar.

—No te voy a mentir y decirte que no lo hice, porque sí pensé en ello... pero...

—¿Es que acaso no me deseas de ese modo? —exclamó aún más molesta, sintiendo en su boca aquel amargo sabor que sólo el rechazo dejaba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —suspiró, recorriéndola por completo con la mirada—. Ino, mírate.

La joven sonrió suavemente, pues sabía que aquello era –proviniendo de Shikamaru- un cumplido.

—Entonces ¿Qué te detiene?

—Es sólo que no quiero apresurarnos, ni hacer las cosas por las razones equivocadas.

—¿Y por qué crees que quiero que lo hagamos? —él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero no habíamos hablado antes del asunto, sólo al pasar y en general. No es lo mismo que decidirlo todo apresuradamente —Ino bufó.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil para ti ser espontáneo?! —Shikamaru ofendido frunció el ceño.

—No se trata de ser espontáneo o no, Ino —rápidamente ella se inclinó y atrapó entre sus labios los de él. Devorándolos con ansia y voracidad, sin embargo él la apartó.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó molesta, desesperada. Si había algo que odiaba más que a Shikamaru ignorándola era que rechazara sus avances—. Debes ser el único estúpido hombre que lo piensa dos veces.

—¿Y preferirías que te presionara para hacértelo como cualquier hombre? —replicó molesto por el comentario de ella—. Si te pido que lo pienses bien, para que estés segura de esto, es porque me importas Ino.

—Lo se... —bufó, ella. Inclinándose para besar suavemente sus labios.

—Además... —continuó, bajando repentinamente el tono de voz hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro— ...

—¿Qué? —le instó a continuar, pero no lo hizo. Entonces lo comprendió.

—Oh, entiendo. Toda esta actuación de ser responsables y demás era para ocultar lo cobarde que eres —rió—, tienes miedo.

—No es eso... —protestó. Aunque sabía que algo de verdad había en aquello.

—¿Entonces qué es? Porque yo te amo, Shika. Y estoy segura de esto... lo pensé mucho y quiero hacerlo. Además, no tiene sentido si es por la espera. Llevamos un año y dos meses juntos.

—Déjalo ya mujer, todo el asunto es problemático ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no desistiré hasta que me des una buena y, sobre todo, válida razón. Además, no se cuando tengamos otra oportunidad de estar solos y mis padres no regresan hasta mañana.

—Qué insistente eres... —murmuró apesadumbrado.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas? —él arqueó una ceja.

—¿De ti? No, menos. Por supuesto.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Qué es?

Sin embargo el moreno se rehusaba a decirle la verdadera razón por la que se rehusaba aún a llegar tan lejos. No es que todas las otras razones que le había dado fueran mentira, en absoluto. Y realmente la deseaba, quizá con más deseo de lo que ella pudiera imaginar jamás. Aún así, algo lo retenía.

—¿Y? —lo presionó una vez más la rubia—. ¡Shikamaru!

—No quiero hablar del tema, Ino —replicó, fastidiado.

Ino podía ver que el chico estaba reacio a hablarle, probablemente porque el asunto fuera muy íntimo o quizá le provocara vergüenza. Y dado que Shikamaru tendía a ser fácilmente intimidable, comprendió que quizá la mejor manera de incitarlo a hablar sería siendo gentil con él. Por lo que inclinándose, una vez más, lo besó. Acariciando con su mano la mejilla de él. Intentando confortarlo.

—Prometo no reírme ni enfadarme ni sorprenderme. Sea lo que sea —aseguró ella. El moreno la besó una vez más y lentamente apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, de forma que pudiera oírle perfectamente (sus labios a la altura del oído de la chica) pero que no pudiera verle el rostro.

—No suelo destacar en nada de lo que hago, Ino —explicó cuidadosamente, sin apartarse del oído de ella—. Soy mediocre. Y realmente, nunca me importó si mis habilidades no estaban a la altura de las exigencias o expectativas de los demás. Pero... contigo es diferente. Esto es diferente. No quiero decepcionarte.

Y aunque lo hubiera prometido no pudo evitar estallar en risas. Lo cual ofendió inmediatamente a Shikamaru quien de un tirón se separó de ella, evitando todo contacto con su cuerpo. Y evitando mirarle a la cara, aunque realmente estuviera enfadado.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la chica entre carcajadas. Aferrándose el abdomen con los brazos intentando suprimir el dolor que le provocaba tanto reír—. Disculpa... ¡Jajaja!

—Como sea... me voy —y toscamente se puso de pié, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero ella, una vez más, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Déjame, Ino. No seas problemática, no estoy de humor para esto.

—Lo siento, Shika. Lo siento —volvió a disculparse, intentando contener las últimas risotadas que parecían brotar solas de sus labios.

—Lo prometiste... —protestó él. Ella asintió.

—Pero... Déjame entender ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo porque tienes miedo de que a mi no me guste? —él ignoró la acotación, mas aún ya que Ino no parecía poder parar de reír. O al menos sonreír tontamente.

—Nunca lo hice —dijo entre dientes el moreno, aún reacio a mirarla.

—¡Yo tampoco, Shika! No es como si tuviera con quien compararte ¿Sabes? —el moreno levemente giró el rostro, aún fingiendo no mirarla, pero Ino sabía que sus ojos estaban en ella.

—Y no me importa si eres excelente o terrible, simplemente te quiero a ti. Quiero que seas tú mismo, y que hagamos esto juntos.

Él asintió lentamente y en un ágil movimiento atrapó sus labios entre los de ella, besándola con suavidad y lentitud. Saboreando cada rincón de su boca, aumentando la intensidad de los besos paulatinamente. Inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta quedar recostada bocarriba en la cama. Él encima de la rubia. Besándola entonces con más pasión y deseo, con hambre y voracidad y acariciando –a diferencia de la seguridad en sus labios- tímidamente la cintura de ella. Mientras Ino se abrazaba a él arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y haciendo algo similar con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Prometo ser gentil... —susurró, depositando húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello y la línea del mentón. Apartando con sus manos los mechones rubios del rostro de ella, sólo para poder ver sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que le hacían perderse.

_Shikamaru._

Entonces despertó, confundida y con el cabello enmarañado. Y por supuesto, con su siempre habitual dolor de cabeza. Por lo que desorientada miró a su alrededor, comprendiendo que estaba en su actual cuarto, en el que en vez de haber una cama pequeña se encontraba una gran cama matrimonial que compartía con Shikamaru, y la cual se encontraba vacía. Por el momento sólo ella permanecía en el colchón.

Pero de pronto recordó en qué había estado pensando instantes antes de dormirse, en aquella vez. Definitivamente, aquello no había sido un sueño sino el más vívido de sus recuerdos.

Y ante las imágenes en su cabeza no pudo evitar sino sonreír. Shikamaru había tenido miedo de decepcionarla, y aquello siempre lo recordaría (a pesar de que él insistía en que lo olvidara). Pues para Ino había sido quizá el gesto más tierno que él jamás hubiera tenido para con ella. Por supuesto, se había asegurado de hacerle saber que su desempeño ciertamente había estado muy lejos de terrible. Sin embargo, aquello le parecía ya distante. ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde entonces? Demasiados, cierto. Pero no era por eso por lo que lo sentía tan lejos. Sino por su ausencia. Esa que la consumía lentamente.

De pronto, recordó que ya había amanecido. Se vistió y rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo. Una sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios.

Allí estaba, lo que más había esperado. Una carta.

_12 de Septiembre_

_Ino: _

_Perdona que no pude escribirte antes, por las mismas razones que te expliqué en la otra carta. Recién hoy llegamos a una aldea donde pudimos alojarnos y tuve la posibilidad de escribirte y enviártela. _

_Tengo que admitirlo, esto es problemático. Cada vez se vuelve más difícil. Espero poder escribirte antes del enfrentamiento, realmente no sé si esto sea lo mejor. No quiero hacerte las cosas más complicadas (en el peor de los casos), extraño Konoha. Y por supuesto, ojalá pudiera verte._

_Lo siento, seguramente esto no es lo que esperabas. No se muy bien qué escribir, no creo que te interese una crónica de lo que sucede aquí. Por el momento la situación es tranquila pero el ataque es cada vez más inminente y temo que después no haya vuelta atrás. Ojalá me equivoque. Hay tantas cosas que dejé sin hacer, tantas que me faltan y tantas cosas sin decir. Y ésta no es la forma._

_Pero suceda lo que suceda, estaré pensando en ti. Hasta el último problemático minuto. No dudes de eso._

_Saludos a todos (perdón por la brevedad y la aparente falta de sentimiento, no sirvo para esto)._

_Te extraño y necesito..._

Shikamaru

_PD:__ Ya falta poco para el 23 de Septiembre. Ojalá regresara para esa fecha, ojalá regresara..._


	13. Compromiso

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

13/22

¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien. En fin, hoy voy a hacer lo imposible por ser breve y ya van a ver porque. Como ven acá está el capítulo 12 de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Y como había comentado antes me había esforzado por hacer los capítulos más largos que en mis historias anteriores... pasando de 5 hojas de word a 6/7 (en adelante, algunos han llegado a 9 hojas, 8 y media) pero en este me deliré totalmente. Yo les había hablado de cuan difícil es para mi ser breve... y que era culpa de mi imposibilidad de NO divagar. En fin, a lo concreto, el capítulo tiene 14 hojas de word :). Tómenlo algo así como un capítulo especial previo a navidad. Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Gracias, ya saben a todos! (siempre lo digo) Y ahora sí los dejo para que lean. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XII

"Compromiso"

Pareciera que hubiera transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que había sabido de él, desde que había recibido su última carta, su último vestigio de esperanza, aunque verdaderamente sólo hubieran pasado 48 horas. Dos días, nada más. Esa era la cantidad de tiempo que había permanecido relativamente calmada, sabiendo que aún estaba vivo.

Pero ahora toda tranquilidad se había esfumado y una vez más Ino comenzaba a desesperarse. Resintiendo nuevamente la herida en su interior, aferrando con sus brazos su propio vientre como si pudiera –de un momento a otro- caerse a pedazos. Pero no lo permitiría.

Y la vista a través del límpido cristal de su ventana no ayudaba. No le tranquilizaba en absoluto ver aquellas negras nubes arremolinarse de forma amenazante en el cielo, sofocando poco a poco los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. Ino lo sabía, se avecinaba una tormenta. Una muy grande, y ante la expectativa no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez si Shikamaru estaría refugiado o al menos preparado para ella. Pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía, no sabía nada de él y la simple idea la enloquecía.

—Ya no se que hacer... —murmuró para sí, una vez más al silencio de la desierta habitación.

Había intentado todo por mantenerse ocupada, por mantener su cabeza ocupada y distante de pensamientos dañinos para ella. Pero nada había dado resultado, la casa estaba limpia ya. Los libros acomodados correctamente en sus estanterías, por autor, nombre (en orden alfabético) y hasta por género. Todos, desde libros de shinobi, novelas, simples libros de texto hasta apuntes sobre jutsus medicinales. El refrigerador estaba organizado y las compras hechas. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer y aún se sentía inquieta. Necesitaba distraerse.

Pensó por un momento en realizar una breve visita a Sakura, pero luego recordó sobre su discusión de aquel día. Además, prefería estar sola. No quería tener que estar respondiendo a todo el mundo que "estaba bien", mientras forzaba en sus labios una sonrisa fingida. Quizá Chouji, consideró. Él comprendería y sería más sabio que preguntar como se encontraba la joven, sin embargo sabía que aquel día estaría con Yuura (su novia). Y ella no quería molestar. Porque eso era lo que se sentía, una molestia. Una carga. Y no quería tener que forzar a nadie a lidiar con ella, después de todo, Ino siempre había sido alguien independiente.  
Sus padres, por supuesto, estaban descartados. Apenas si los había visto desde la partida de Shikamaru. Ellos serían los primeros en interrogarla sobre su estado y salud mental. La cual, en opinión de Ino, estaba degradándose lentamente. Hasta el punto de oír la voz de él durante las noches. Aunque, quizá fuera normal dada la situación. De que realmente lo extrañaba, y nadie podía llegar a comprender cuanto.

—Estúpida tormenta... —refunfuño para sí. Contemplando la gran masa de color gris oscuro arrastrarse lentamente por el cielo, cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Borrando toda huella de luz en el camino.

Entonces el timbre sonó, haciendo que se incorporara de un saltito. Sorprendida por un sonido que no oía hacía semanas y que no pensaba volver a oír.

—¡Voy! —gritó, poniéndose lentamente de pié -notando que sus piernas ya se encontraban entumecidas de estar todo el día sentada- y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cuidadosamente se puso en puntitas de pié y observando por el rabillo de la puerta se sorprendió de ver –en la distorsionada imagen de la pequeña vista- a Sakura.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó realmente desconcertada de verla allí, mas aún tras recordar las cosas que había sido capaz de decirle semanas antes.

—Hola, Ino —replicó la muchacha, contemplando a su amiga. Realmente se veía más delgada.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—Visitarte... si aún quieres —Ino inmediatamente asintió y se apartó indicando a Sakura que pasara.

Ambas dieron unos pasos en silencio hasta ubicarse cada una en uno de los sillones de la sala, enfrentadas. Entonces Ino habló, decidida a romper el silencio.

—¿Quieres té o algo? —Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Quizá más tarde... —Ino asintió, volviendo a retomar su lugar. _Entonces planea quedarse un buen rato. _Pensó para sí, no muy segura de saber si aquello era bueno o malo. Quizá ayudara a despejarla, pero temía quebrar.

—¡Claro! —replicó entonces forzando una sonrisa alegre, Sakura sonrió levemente.

Ino suspiró, quería disculparse. Realmente quería hacerlo, aunque no fuera algo fácil de hacer para ella. Por su orgullo, además, temía que sus emociones se mezclaran y dejara escapar demasiado. ¿Cómo controlar lo que sentía cuando apenas podía mantenerse unida ella misma?

—Sakura... —al oír la voz de su amiga la pelirrosa levantó la cabeza—. Lamento lo del otro día —murmuró, sorprendiéndose de lo firme que habían sonado sus propias palabras. Ni la voz le había temblado.

Sakura sonrió —Está bien. Era un mal momento, cerda.

—¡¿A quien le dices eso, frente de marquesina?! —chilló ofendida, provocando en Sakura una risa de satisfacción. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, distraerla. Lo cual era bueno. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea compartir un momento con ella.

—A ti, cerda —remarcó. Ambas rieron, la risa de Ino sonando más apagada de lo habitual. Aunque no importó, al menos reía. Cosa que no había hecho en semanas.

—Eso me recuerda... —volvió a hablar Ino, intentando apartar la atención de cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con ella y su bienestar personal— que no me contaste como Sasuke te propuso matrimonio.

—Oh, eso. Bueno... imaginas bien si crees que no se arrodilló —sonrió—, sabes como es. Su orgullo Uchiha no se lo permite —murmuró, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios—, creo que es algo de familia.

Ino asintió —Algo así como que los Nara son holgazanes.

Sakura asintió.

—A excepción de la madre de Shika, Yoshino —añadió la rubia—. A veces creo que esa mujer tiene más energía que cualquiera de nosotras... Es lógico que Shikamaru le diga problemática, siendo tan diferente, desde su punto de vista digo.

Sakura, una vez más asintió. Disponiéndose a continuar con su historia.

—Y bueno, ya sabes que fuimos a cenar.

—Ajá, aunque sigue resultándome extraño que Sasuke tenga sentimientos —la pelirrosa arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué no? Mira a Neji...

—Pero Neji tenía más sentimientos que Sasuke incluso cuando teníamos 12 —señaló la rubia, Sakura pareció contemplar las palabras de su amiga por un segundo antes de retomar su narración sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto. Por el simple hecho de que ya era sabido que Neji y Tenten estaban juntos y eran felices, desde hacía mucho ya. ¿Por qué darle vueltas al tema?

—En fin, como decía...

—¿Quieres té? —Sakura refunfuñó, ante la nueva interrupción. Ino parecía querer llenar los silencios con palabras huecas.

—¡No! ¡¿Quieres escuchar la historia o no cerda?! —la rubia rió y suavemente asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosera... frente de marquesina —Sakura bufó.

—Bien, como iba diciendo, fuimos a cenar aquella vez y lo noté muy callado —Ino abrió los ojos exageradamente fingiendo asombro.

—¡No! —exclamó ridículamente— ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba callado?! ¡Quien lo diría! —acotó sarcásticamente. La pelirrosa, una vez más, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Si! Ahora déjame terminar la estúpida historia... —Ino asintió.

—Como estaba callado, más de lo habitual —aclaró—, le pregunté si le sucedía algo. Y por el momento me dijo que no, entonces cenamos tranquilos y luego nos marchamos. Entonces, cuando íbamos de camino a mi casa me detuvo por la muñeca...

—Muy romántico —aseguró irónicamente Ino cruzada de brazos, sólo para fastidiar a su amiga. Sakura, sin embargo, no se enfadó. Sino que respondió mordazmente, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Ha de ser más romántico que cualquier cosa que Shikamaru pudiera hacer...

—Te equivocas, aunque es cierto que Shika no es romántico —rió ante la idea—, te probaré que mi historia es mejor —sonrió—. Pero continúa...

—Ajá. Y entonces, cuando me giré a verlo me besó... —Ino fue a abrir la boca para interrumpirla, una vez más, pero Sakura la detuvo con una mirada.

—No quiero oír tu comentario... —bufó, retomando el hilo de la historia—. Déjame terminar.

—Bien.

—Y en ese momento me dijo si quería ser su esposa... y bueno, ya sabes el resto —Ino asintió.

—Puedo imaginármelo bastante bien —comentó, cambiando de repente su voz en un intento de imitar a Sakura—. ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Si! —se burló, Sakura torció el gesto pero no replicó, y al cabo de unos segundos ella también estaba riendo.

—Algo así... —concedió—. Entonces, cuéntame como te propuso Shikamaru matrimonio. Aunque, si fue como su primer beso...

Ino ofendida la miró arrugando la frente —¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro primer beso?

—Mmm... A ver, tú estabas tan o más ebria que yo. Y ni siquiera fue él quien te besó.

—Me besó él —refunfuñó la rubia, mintiendo descaradamente.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la pelirrosa riendo—. Estaba, quizá, un poquito pasada de copas pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tú —señaló a su amiga—, Ino Yamanaka te le arrojaste prácticamente encima a Shikamaru. Y simplemente dijo tres palabras, como máximo.

—No es cierto... ¡Como sea! No importa eso, déjame empezar mi historia —Sakura asintió, y para sorpresa de Ino su amiga no la interrumpió. Por lo que prosiguió a contar lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Pues aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Cuando habían tenido 23 años.

—Era un día relativamente frío para la estación —explicó reviviendo las imágenes en su cabeza—, bastante inusual para ser otoño. Era, justamente, tres días antes de mi cumpleaños.

Si, sonrió para sí. Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Y mientras narraba la historia a su amiga permitió a su mente vagar hasta aquel momento.

—Shika —susurró Ino al muchacho junto a ella, el cual la tenía tomada por la cintura. Ambos se encontraban recostados en el sofá del apartamento del Nara. Hacía ya casi dos años que el moreno se había mudado de la casa de sus padres para vivir allí por su cuenta. Aunque, el lugar no quedaba a más de dos cuadras de su antiguo hogar, permitía a ambos algo de paz e intimidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió soñoliento.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy? —exclamó la rubia feliz con una sonrisa, él la miró de reojo y lentamente asintió.

—20 de Septiembre...

—Ajá... —instó a que continuara, pero él no lo hizo. Simplemente cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el hombre de ella.

—¡Shikamaru! —le reprochó, haciendo que el chico se apartara de un salto.

—¿Miércoles? —añadió entonces con cautela. Contemplándola fijo, la rubia volvió a asentir y una vez más formuló otra pregunta.

Shikamaru bufó, hacía ya una semana que Ino lo atosigaba con preguntas sobre fechas y demás.

—¿Y mañana? —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jueves, 21 de Septiembre —Ino sonrió alegremente.

—Si... ¿Y pasado?

Una vez más el moreno bufó, volviendo a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Viernes 22 de Septiembre —suspiró pesadamente—, mi cumpleaños.

—¿Qué significa ese suspiro? —cuestionó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no tengo ningún interés en festejar mi cumpleaños, nunca, y por lo que deduzco por todas tus preguntas planeas hacer algo. Por tu cumpleaños y el mío —Ino frunció los labios.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! No puedes no disfrutar festejar tu cumpleaños, la gente normal adora hacerlo —él asintió, rozando su mejilla contra la piel desnuda del hombro de ella.

—Tú misma lo dijiste pero por si no te diste cuenta... yo no hago lo que la gente normal hace —ella rió.

—Créeme, me di cuenta hace mucho —entonces cambió su expresión a una más seria—. ¡Pero queda fuera de discusión si festejamos nuestros cumpleaños o no!

—¿Y yo no tengo opinión en esto? —ella negó fervientemente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Qué problemático! Ino, mañana tengo una misión...

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ella pero él hizo un ademán para tranquilizarla y continuó hablando.

—Es de dos días, día y medio. Estaré de regreso para el viernes al anochecer, pero estaré agotado...

—¿Y sugieres que no hagamos nada? —chilló ella, aquella idea era simplemente irreconciliable con sus propios planes.

—No... simplemente sugería quedarnos aquí y cenar, ya sabes. Sólo nosotros dos.

—Sugieres... que venga a cenar aquí contigo —él asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿Era acaso necesario que Ino repitiera sus palabras?—. ¿Cocinarás tú? —lo cuestionó entonces con desconfianza, analizando la expresión de él en respuesta.

—Por supuesto, si eso te hace feliz —suspiró—. Aunque sea problemático lo es menos que salir a cenar o algo así... —ella aún no convencida cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Eres tan holgazán y poco romántico... —bufó, él asintió. Lentamente.

—También soy eso, últimamente pareces olvidar mis atributos —comentó el chico con sarcasmo—. Aunque de todas formas estás aquí —perezosamente besó la mejilla de ella— conmigo.

Ino resopló una vez más antes de contestar, rendida —Odio cuando tienes razón, y lo haces demasiado seguido. ¡Bien! Cenaremos aquí, pero más te vale que te luzcas cocinando.

—Nunca comiste algo que yo hubiera cocinado... —susurró él en defensa pero ella lo pasó por alto.

—Y que mi regalo de cumpleaños sea grande —el chico rió suavemente.

—Por supuesto, debí suponer que esa sería una condición tuya —ella asintió.

—Y no me importa si en vez de salir cenamos aquí, arréglate y vístete bien.

Suspiró pesadamente —Bien ¿Algo más? Por que sino quedarnos terminará siendo más problemático que salir a cenar.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, eso es todo.

—Me alegro —susurró él besando lentamente su piel, desde el cuello –recorriéndolo lentamente, hasta la línea del mentón y finalmente sus labios.

Entonces la voz de Sakura la sacó de su ensimismamiento, forzándola a volver su mente al presente y olvidar lo agradable del roce de Shikamaru por un momento.

—¡Cerda! Te advierto si esto resulta como cuando me contaste aquella historia que te tomó un día entero narrar, a pesar de que era una tontería, me voy.

Ino refunfuñó —Bien... Trataré de ser breve —hizo una mueca a Sakura— Tú si sabes como arruinar una historia.

—Como sea... —replicó esta— limítate a lo importante.

Ino ignoró la última señalación adrede pues para ella todo era importante y continuó.

—Entonces, como decía... —dijo, intentando retomar el hilo de la narración— Shika, tuvo esos dos días una misión. Era una tontería, reconocimiento de terreno en una zona cercana a la aldea donde había habido una serie de saqueos. Nada peligroso. Y yo esperé hasta que fue viernes.

—Cuando el día llegó, ya tenía yo su regalo de cumpleaños y estaba vistiéndome para ir a casa de Shikamaru —rió—. Aún recuerdo el vestido que use, era ese púrpura que tanto me gustaba y...

—¡Ino! Al grano... —la rubia suspiró y asintió, permitiéndose una vez más ver en su mente las imágenes del recuerdo.

Tal y como lo recordaba, se encontraba frente al espejo de su vieja habitación. Contemplándose mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera en anticipación a aquella noche. Por largo rato repitió aquello, hasta que finalmente lo recogió elegantemente detrás de su nuca en un rodete. Dejando caer algún que otro mechón dorado a ambos lados de su rostro.

Maquilló cuidadosamente sus ojos, delineándolos únicamente de negro con la simple intención de resaltarlos (y algo de rimel para oscurecer y alargar sus pestañas), colocó en sus pies sandalias negras con apenas algo de taco, sujetadas gentilmente a su tobillo. Acomodó su vestido favorito –el cual era entallado, de color púrpura, con finos tirantes en los hombros, un lazo de raso violeta oscuro atado en un moño debajo de sus pechos y holgado desde las caderas hasta debajo de las rodillas) amoldándolo a su cuerpo y se dispuso de camino a casa de él. Con una sonrisa en los labios. Pensando todo el camino en lo increíble de la situación, quién hubiera dicho que ella, Ino Yamanaka, terminaría enamorándose de alguien tan distinto, holgazán y perezoso como era Shikamaru.

Finalmente llegó y subió las escaleras hasta el piso correspondiente, pero antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta la misma se abrió.

—Hola —saludó él, Ino examinó su vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones largos negros y una camisa marrón claro con delgadas rayas verticales de marrón oscuro, algunas más oscuras que otras. Y el cabello suelto de su habitual cola alta.

—Te dejaste que el cabello suelto —señaló con una sonrisa, estirándose para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los mechones negros de él. El chico se encogió de hombros, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

—Dijiste que te gustaba... —confesó apenando rascando su nuca.

—Me encanta —susurró contra los labios de él y luego lo besó, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando se separaron ella rápidamente se soltó e ingresó al departamento, olfateando el aire con curiosidad.

—¿Qué cocinaste? —él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te importa? Fisgona... —rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la cocina— se supone que no debes ver. No seas problemática.

Ella sonrió risueña y asintiendo se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Se supone que es una sorpresa? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así, además. No quiero que estés opinando y entrometiéndote antes de que termine —ella intentó intervenir en su defensa pero él la detuvo con un gesto de su mano—. Te conozco, querrás hacerlo a tu modo. Y me regañarás y dirás que hacer...

—No lo haré... —susurró para sí cruzándose de brazos, viéndolo volver a la cocina—. Y si lo hago es porque él no puede hacerlo por sí solo.

—Te escuché —exclamó él desde la otra habitación con tono desinteresado. Ella resopló.

—No es mi culpa si es verdad y hablo fuerte —lo oyó reírse suavemente pero no pareció interesado en refutar. Quizá requiriera demasiado esfuerzo, posiblemente.

Entonces esperó, allí sentada en el sofá cruzada de piernas. Contemplando la mesa delante de ella. En la que colgaba un mantel celeste pálido y sobre la cual había cuatro tazones de porcelana, dos pares de palillos y dos pequeños recipientes de cristal.

—¿Es nuevo el mantel? —preguntó en un grito al chico, él se asomó por el marco de la puerta para observar a qué se refería.

—Me lo dio mi madre... —explicó, luego acotó— Más bien me forzó a aceptarlo, a pesar que le dije que yo no usaba mantel.

—Claro —rió ella. Y él una vez más desapareció. Por lo que aprovechando su ausencia tomó el regalo que había traído para él, envuelto en papel de regalo verde oscuro y con un moño dorado, y lo colocó en la silla de Shikamaru. Para que cuando él volviera con la comida lo encontrara allí.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y entonces Shikamaru apareció con la cena en manos. Lentamente la distribuyó en dos tazones, y en los dos restantes el arroz. Se marchó a la cocina y trajo entre manos una botella de sake. Ino lo examinó cuidadosamente.

—¿Sukiyaki? —lo cuestionó, él asintió perezosamente contemplándola examinar la presentación de los platos. Los cuales en opinión de Ino estaban presentados perfectamente –tanto la carne, la cual se veía sabrosa, como los vegetales correctamente dispuestos, para su sorpresa (jamás hubiera imaginado al Nara capaz de algo así)—. ¿Y sake? —examinó la botella unos segundos—. ¡Pero si es de los mejores!

Él asintió y corriéndole la silla le indicó que se sentara mientras explicaba que la botella había sido un regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños, entonces se percató del objeto verde sobre su silla. El cual tomó lentamente y tras examinarlo unos segundos comenzó a abrirlo.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Puedes hacerlo más rápido?! Me desesperas... —espetó.

—Siempre impaciente ¿No, Ino? —sonrió y terminó finalmente de romper el papel. Encontrándose con una caja de madera, la cual abrió cuidadosamente.

En el interior había un juego de shogi, totalmente hecho y tallado en mármol. Cada pieza e inclusive el tablero relucían, Shikamaru sonrió al mismo momento en que Ino decía alegremente:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Te gustó? —él asintió lentamente, dejando por un instante el regalo sobre la silla otra vez para deslizarse hasta donde se encontraba su novia, y poder besarla.

—Gracias... —susurró tomándola por la cintura, Ino sonrió. Adoraba verlo sonreír de aquella forma, sobretodo porque rara vez lo hacía y cuando pasaba la rubia atesoraba cada momento. También había notado que el moreno sonreía más estando con ella, quizá fuera cierto eso de que el amor saca lo mejor de las personas. Aunque obviamente ni eso podría evitarle de decir "problemático" y discutir habitualmente por tonterías con ella, o ver las nubes y holgazanear la mayor parte del día. No, simplemente así era él y así también era su relación. Y ella no lo cambiaría por nada.

—¡¿Y mi regalo?! —exclamó sonriente, él negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu cumpleaños aún, es de mala suerte —replicó aún con sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ino frunció los labios en señal de desapruebo.

—¡Dios, eres tan anticuado! —el moreno asintió.

—Las tradiciones son importantes —señaló—, eso me dijeron de chico, y aunque sean problemáticas están por algo. Además de que me enseñaron a ser amable con las mujeres... y de todas las cosas, ustedes son las más problemáticas —Ino molesta golpeó su hombro.

—¿Me estás diciendo indefensa? ¡¿Y me llamaste cosa?! —chilló, él rápidamente la soltó retrocediendo un paso. Poniendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de defensa.

—No me refería a eso...

—¡Porque sabes que soy fuerte! ¡Soy una kunoichi! —exclamó molesta, llevando sus manos a su propia cintura.

—Lo sé, Ino. No me refería a eso... —suspiró— ¡Qué problemático!. Qué sentido tiene que te explique si tergiversarás mis palabras.

Entonces ella volvió a golpearlo.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó frotándose la cabeza, en el exacto lugar donde la chica lo había golpeado—. Lo siento, por lo que sea que haya dicho... —dijo rápidamente entonces. No importaba si ella tenía razón o no, con Ino no tenía sentido discutir. Ella veía las cosas de una forma particular y no había caso en hacerle entender lo opuesto. Además, era siempre más seguro disculparse antes que explicarse.

—Eso esperaba oír —sentenció y se sentó en su silla correspondiente. Él la imitó sentándose frente a ella.

Pronto olvidaron la absurda discusión, como habitualmente sucedía, y comenzaron a comer. Pasaron dos horas hasta que finalmente terminaron, entonces Shikamaru sugirió traer el postre.

—¡¿Hiciste también postre?! —exclamó sorprendida, él asintió—. Vaya, jamás lo hubiera creído. Cocinas bien... —admitió. Él sonrió triunfante pues ciertamente era difícil arrancar un halago de parte de la joven. Ino era exigente. Siempre lo había sido.

—Ya regreso —dijo entonces y se marchó. Ino se quedó allí, contemplándolo sorprendida.

Al cabo de unos segundos regresó con dos tazas de té y un pequeño plato con algunos pastelitos dulces.

—Aquí tienes... —la rubia sonrió y probó un bocado, permitiéndose saborear la dulzura del pastel en el paladar. Luego dio un sorbo a su té.

—¡Están muy ricos! —exclamó feliz. Shikamaru sonrió gentilmente.

—Me alegro.

Comieron lentamente el postre, conversando, aunque la mayor parte Ino hablaba sin parar y Shikamaru permanecía contemplándola, escuchándola por momentos y por momentos fingiendo hacerlo. Hasta que decidieron levantar los platos de la mesa y recostarse tranquilamente en el sofá, hasta que fuera la medianoche.

—Nunca creí que alguien perezoso como tú tuviera la disposición para hacer algo así... —admitió al cabo de unos segundos de permanecer recostada en los brazos de él.

—Si, si. Increíble —murmuró Shikamaru sarcásticamente, aunque no enfadado realmente.

—Estuvo muy bien, fue un bonito gesto —él asintió.

—Supuse que serías menos problemática si cumplía tus exigencias —ella rió alegremente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él. Justo donde empieza arriba de la nuca.

—Y hasta te dejaste el cabello suelto ¡Para mí! —el chico se sonrojó.

—Siempre me fastidias, no estaba de ánimo para que lo hicieras esta noche.

—Eso no dijiste antes... —él sonrió.

—Bien, lo admito. Ahora deja de fastidiarme... —Ino lo besó.

—Claro. Por ahora... —Shikamaru suspiró contra los labios de ella y correspondió el beso gustoso.

Permanecieron un largo rato de aquella forma, simplemente disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro. Besándose suavemente entre suspiros y caricias furtivas. Hasta que el reloj marcó las 12.

—Feliz cumpleaños... —murmuró él entonces aún sin despegar su boca de la de la rubia.

Ino se incorporó de un salto —¡Es cierto! Ya es mi cumpleaños ¿Y mi regalo? —preguntó entusiasmada. Él señaló lánguidamente con la cabeza hacia el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

—En mi cama —ella lo examinó con los ojos por unos segundo para luego marcharse alegremente hacia el cuarto del moreno.

Efectivamente en medio de la cama había una gran caja, de aproximadamente 50 centímetros, de color azul claro sobre la cual colaba un hermoso moño plateado. Se apresuró a tomarla y rápidamente la abrió, sólo para comprobar que en el interior de ésta había otra caja igual más pequeña. Imitando su acción anterior la sacó de la caja más grande y la abrió, de la misma forma encontró otra caja más pequeña dentro de la segunda. Algo frustrada ya, volvió a abrir la nueva caja, dentro había otra. Y otra, hasta que se hicieron seis cajas. La séptima era pequeña, de cinco centímetros, y de un azul brillante. La abrió pero en su interior no había nada.

Entonces se volvió en sus talones y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru, confundida y algo decepcionada.

—Eh, Shikamaru... —comenzó dudosa— La caja está vacía.

Para su sorpresa el moreno rió, lo cual la irritó aún más, y contestó.

—No, mira bien —y así lo hizo. En el fondo había un pequeño papel doblado.

Cuidadosamente lo sacó y desdobló. En su interior decía: _Feliz cumpleaños, Ino. Tu regalo no es este, está donde... Una adivinaza: Cuando te veo me ves,  
cuando me ves te veo  
y no te parezco feo. _

—Shikamaru ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? —demandó saber, claramente molesta.

—No, Ino —sonrió con satisfacción, perezosamente aún recostado en el sofá—. Deja de ser problemática y descifra la adivinanza ¿Quieres? Cuanto más rápido lo hagas más pronto encontrarás tu regalo —la rubia arrugó la frente.

—¿Lo escondiste?

—Si.

—¡¿Por qué?! —él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para fastidiarte? —ella chilló.

—¡Me desesperas! Eres tan... tan...

—Me encanta enfadarte —sabía que sonaba retorcido, pero era la realidad. Siempre lo había sido aunque no lo había descubierto hasta que había empezado a salir con ella. El porque discutían tanto, porque le provocaba placer hacerlo. Simple y llanamente.

—Eres incorregible —murmuró, releyendo la estúpida adivinanza—. Es fácil —dijo—, es el espejo.

Él asintió y ella se dirigió a la habitación a examinar el espejo, nada. Entonces se dirigió al del baño. Y allí la vio, pegada a uno de los bordes había una nota. Se acercó y la leyó:

Lámina que no se ve  
y nos protege del viento.  
Aunque la atraviesa el sol,  
se empaña con el aliento.

—¡¿Otra adivinanza?! —bufó molesta—. Más le vale que el regalo sea bueno o ya se las verá conmigo.

Inmediatamente volvió la vista al papelito y contempló las palabras una tras otra, hasta que finalmente descubrió lo que era.

—¡Es tan fácil, el cristal! —exclamó, pensando. ¿Cuál de las ventanas era la más grande?—. ¡La de la habitación de Shika!

Al llegar observó cuidadosamente el cuarto y entonces se percató de la pequeña nota en la ventana. Suspiró, otra adivinanza.

Llevo secretos a voces,  
corriendo por esos mundos  
y sin que nadie los oiga  
los doy en unos segundos.

—¿Escondió algo en el teléfono? Pero si estuve toda la tarde en la sala y no lo vi... —murmuró para si, recorriendo el breve pasillo de la habitación a la sala. Pasando junto al sofá donde permanecía Shikamaru, tratando de ignorar la fastidiosa sonrisa en los labios del moreno.

Una vez más observó que, debajo del tubo, había un pequeño papel celeste enrollado. Ya cansada del juego se acercó y lo leyó, intentando contener sus ganas de caminar hasta el sofá y golpearlo. No tenía demasiada paciencia, menos aún para juegos. Sólo Shikamaru parecía disfrutar de esas cosas, por supuesto su paciencia parecía infinita.

Llenos de agua,  
llenos de vino,  
sobre la mesa están  
y son de cristal fino.

Rápidamente volvió a la mesa, y allí, dentro de su vaso –en el cual había tomado sake media hora antes- encontró una nota doblada. Inmediatamente se volteó a ver a Shikamaru.

—Eso no estaba allí antes —declaró, señalando el pequeño recipiente de cristal.

Él sereno y divertido respondió —No.

—¡Shikamaru, estoy cansada de este juego! Sabes que no me gustan los juegos y no tengo paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero estás cerca... Aunque, si quieres rendirte lo entenderé —ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza, él sonrió. Sabía que si lo convertía en un desafío a su orgullo Ino no se daría por vencida.

—¡Yo no me rindo! —refunfuñó entre dientes—. Más te vale que sea bueno...

Y dándose media vuelta tomó el papel. Como en todos los anteriores dentro se leía una adivinanza, aunque más corta. _Más vale que ésta sea la última. _Pensó_. _Y bajó su mirada azul hasta el papel, el cual rezaba:

Aunque al dormir me consultan  
nunca suelo contestar.

—¿En la almohada? —susurró— ¿Escondiste el regalo en la almohada? Pero si estuve hace diez segundos en la habitación y no vi nada... —él sonrió. Entonces Ino comprendió que seguramente se trataba de otra adivinanza, por lo que notoriamente fastidiada (y sin intenciones de ocultarlo) arrastró los pies de regreso hasta la habitación. Y junto a la cama. Sin embargo sobre la almohada no había nada. Quizá debajo...

Lentamente la levantó y al ver lo que había debajo su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para luego empezar a latir con muchísimas más fuerzas. Estirando la mano, temblorosa, tomó la pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color azul oscuro, y la observó. Sin atreverse a mirar dentro.

Entonces sintió una presencia detrás. No supo cuando, ni como pero Shikamaru se encontraba de pié, detrás de ella contemplándola en silencio.

—Shikamaru... —jadeó, sorprendida. Ciertamente tanto el objeto en sus manos, como la situación le había robado el aliento. Y su corazón parecía aún más reacio a calmarse cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su hombro.

Lentamente la giró para enfrentarla.

—Ábrelo —le indicó, asintiendo lentamente lo hizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista del pequeño objeto, esta vez su corazón parecía no poder aminorar la marcha pues sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Dentro se encontraba el anillo más precioso que jamás hubiera visto... Totalmente forjado en oro blanco, fino y liso, con un gran zafiro oval en medio y a ambos lados un diamante, a cada lado, triangular.

—Puedo arrodillarme si quieres... —susurró entonces a su oído, provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo.

Y así lo hizo.

—Shika...

—Quizá esté siendo un idiota —habló—, haciendo la cosa más problemática que jamás hubiera podido hacer. Hasta para mí es raro... —explicó con una sonrisa—. Pero por absurdo que suene... quiero tener a la mujer más problemática conmigo, de la que huí toda mi infancia, para el resto de mi vida. A ti.

Ino entonces pareció reaccionar, todo de repente le pareció real, y dejó escapar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Sonrió y, con la voz más aguda de lo que hubiera deseado, contestó:  
—Te perdono por hacerme buscar por toda la casa —el moreno sonrió.

—Mujer, problemática —entonces ella continuó.

—¡Me encantaría! —e inclinándose hacia él, para ayudarlo a levantarse lo besó. Poniendo en el beso un fragmento de su alma, entregándoselo por completo con cada roce.

Al cabo de unos segundo, se separaron e Ino deslizó la pequeña joya por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—¿Qué te parece? —comentó feliz—. ¡Espera que Sakura lo vea! Se morirá de envidia ¡Ja!

—Qué problemática eres... mira que venir a pensar en eso ahora —ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tú que piensas? —él sonrió.

—Que ahora eres mía para que todos lo vean...

Las imágenes se desdibujaron y la expresión sonriente de Sakura apareció frente a ella.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Shikamaru? —la rubia asintió—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Lo mismo pensé yo... pero estaba tan feliz. Lo soy —se corrigió. Sakura asintió—. Aunque por supuesto intentó huir en la boda.

La pelirrosa rió —¿Y qué esperabas? Es Shikamaru, después de todo. Siempre lo será.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —admitió. Sakura se puso de pié y contempló a través de la ventana. El sol ya había caído.

—Bien, debo irme. Es tarde —Ino sorprendida confirmó que su amiga tenía razón ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

—Claro.

—No lo recuerdo ¿Por qué no me habías contado esta historia antes? —Ino pensativa miró por la ventana antes de responder.

—Supongo que porque volvimos a ser amigas poco antes de mi boda, cuando te pedí que fueras mi dama de honor. Y ya no tenía sentido contártelo, había pasado mucho.

—Tienes razón —y despidiéndose se marchó. Dejándola una vez más sola. Sólo que esta vez, la soledad no la invadió. Por esa vez no se sintió derrumbar, sino simplemente nostálgica.

Cuando Shikamaru volviera, le pediría que volviera a cocinar para ella. Y aunque seguramente respondería que era problemático, lo haría.


	14. El momento

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen que esté subiendo el capítulo tan tarde, de verdad perdón. Pasa que estuve cocinando con mi hermana los budines, que hacemos todos los años, para navidad y me tomó más tiempo de lo que había pensado. Además de que la cocina quedó hecha un desastre, llena de harina, manteca y melaza... y bueno, tuve que limpiarlo todo. Pero lo bueno de cocinar es comerse la masa que sobra a cucharadas, obvio nada más para conprobar que quedaron bien, no por glotona :P. Eso se sabe. Y bueno, perdón por eso. Pero ya estoy acá y les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean. Como siempre quería decirles gracias, por todo. Realmente me hacen muy feliz, por eso quiero agradecerles. Por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi humilde historia y más aún por dejarme sus comentarios. Los cuales realmente aprecio y me gustaría que no dudaran en hacerme saber su opinión. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XIII

"El momento"

Otro día había llegado y una vez más estaba sola, aunque desde la visita de Sakura hacía cinco días atrás ya no se sentía tan desolada. Inclusive había ido a visitar a sus padres hacía ya tres días y hoy había decidido visitar a Chouji. Pues lo extrañaba, y hacía mucho que no hablaban.

Lentamente se incorporó, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo, y de un pequeño saltito salió de la cama. Dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño a darse una pequeña ducha. En el camino, tomó sus ropas y un par de toallas las cuales apiló en un estante dentro y tras desenredar su cabello comenzó a desnudarse. Sin apuro alguno. Hasta que estuvo totalmente expuesta y con el agua a temperatura ideal.

Deslizándose al interior suspiró cuando la calidez de las gotas chocaron contra la desnuda piel de sus hombros y comenzaron a resbalar por su cuerpo, desdibujando su silueta.

_Sé que volverá. _Pensaba cada día al despertar, Ino mantenía la fe viva a pesar de todo. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría, aunque ser optimista quizá no fuera lo mejor en una situación como en la que se encontraba. De todas formas no importaba, aún las cosas resultaran mal –y ante la mera idea sintió su estómago revolverse y contorsionarse- no se arrepentiría de haberlo esperado. En absoluto.

Tras enjuagar todo su cuerpo, giró el grifo hasta cerrarlo, y estirándose tomó una de las toallas que tenía preparada junto a la ducha. La envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y tomando la otra la enroscó en su cabello. Saliendo cuidadosamente de la ducha para no resbalar. Ciertamente se sentía renovada, el agua caliente siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

Rápidamente se vistió y tras estar lista corrió escaleras abajo, tomó una manzana para desayunar en el camino (pues últimamente no tenía mucho apetito) y agarrando sus llaves salió a las calles. Resintiendo inmediatamente la luz del sol contra su rostro. El día era perfecto, ni una nube impregnaba el cielo tan inmenso y azul como siempre. Aunque para Ino se veía más pálido de lo habitual, aunque probablemente por no poder contemplar el firmamento con él. Y es que mirar el cielo le recordaba siempre a Shikamaru.  
Así que ignorando la sensación de vacío en su interior comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Chouji, la cual no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la suya.

—¡Chouji! —gritó al ver, a medida que se aproximaba a su casa, que su robusto amigo se encontraba en la puerta. Junto con una muchacha que Ino no conocía. _Seguramente es Yuura. _Pensó feliz. _Por fin la conoceré._

—¡Ino! —exclamó el castaño mirando algo sonrojado a la mujer junto a él y a su amiga—. Que sorpresa...

La rubia se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos y saludó amablemente.

—No interrumpo ni molesto ¿Verdad? —preguntó, aunque realmente no esperando una negativa.

—Eh... No, claro —entonces el Akimichi se giró a la joven junto a él, e Ino aprovechó para observarla con discreción. No era extremadamente delgada, aunque no era robusta tampoco. De largos cabellos castaño claro, casi rubio, ondulados que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Su piel bronceada y sus ojos de un verde claro. Largas pestañas y rasgos finos, ciertamente era bonita y llamativa. Ino sonrió para sí, y ella que pensó que Chouji nunca conseguiría novia.

—Ino, ésta es Yuura —señaló el Akimichi volviéndose tras hablar a la castaña—, ella es Ino.

—¡Hola! —exclamó amablemente—. Es un gusto conocerte, Chouji me habló tanto de ustedes... —la sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó aún más, orgullosa.

—Espero que te haya dicho cosas buenas... —el castaño rió, atrayendo la atención de ambas.

—Le dije lo pésimo que cocinabas y lo gritona que eras —la rubia molesta lo golpeó.

—¡Ouch!

—Te lo mereces... —Chouji volvió a reír, al igual que Yuura.

—Como siempre, las cosas no cambian —entonces la castaña habló.

—Debo irme ¿Si? Después nos vemos —besó rápidamente al chico—, un gusto conocerte Ino.

Y sin decir más se marchó, dejando a ambos amigos solos.

—Debí haber llamado... —señaló la chica, sonriendo— Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que me dijeras que estabas ocupado.

—¡Jajaja! Y eso no era aceptable.

—Por supuesto que no —rió ella—. Sabes que vendría de todas formas.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa de él se borró—, lamento no haber ido a visitarte. Supuse que necesitarías tiempo para estar sola, espero no haberme equivocado.

—No, por supuesto Chouji. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie... bueno, junto con Shikamaru.

—Y temía que si iba me arrojaras algo por la cabeza —sonrió.

—¡No lo haría! —se defendió, fingiendo enfado—. Únicamente te cerraría la puerta en la cara.

—Muy probable —asintió el Akimichi—. ¿Vamos a comer? A menos claro que estés a dieta —ella bufó.

—Hombres... no entienden la diferencia entre dieta y ayuda. Puedo comer algo —él negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando teníamos doce no comías nada y decías que eso era dieta.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —sonrió—, cuando tenía doce.

Y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró por las calles hasta su siempre habitual punto de encuentro, barbacoa Q.

—¡Vaya! Cuanto hacía que no venía aquí —Ino asintió.

—Lo se, la última vez...

—...fue cuando Shikamaru y tú se comprometieron.

—¡Si! Lo recuerdo... —exclamó feliz la rubia—. esa vez tú comiste tanto que casi te envían al hospital como cuando teníamos doce.

—Lo recuerdo, fue muy gracioso. Tú empezaste a regañarme como cuando éramos niños y Shikamaru me miraba con preocupación. Casi era como aquella vez —ambos bajaron la mirada lentamente.

—Sólo faltó Asuma —señaló Ino, el chico asintió. Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del local, al entrar el aroma a carne asada los invadió y Chouji sintió perderse por lo que Ino lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta una de las mesas junto a la ventana, la misma que siempre solían ocupar.

Inmediatamente, tras sentarse, él comenzó a examinar el menú ante la sonriente expresión de Ino. Chouji siempre parecía un niño cuando se lo llevaba a comer afuera, de hecho, la mayor parte de las veces le parecía un niño. Con su siempre expresión bonachona y sus pequeños ojos alargados.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó al ver que los ojos de su amiga estaban imantados a él. Ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

—Nada, ordena lo que tú quieras.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Yo, comeré lo mismo que tú —el Akimichi contento asintió y haciendo señas con la mano a una joven mesera ordenó –prácticamente todo lo del menú- y se volvió a su amiga.

—¿Qué te pareció Yuura? Porque es obvio que tienes una opinión, es por eso que insistías a Shikamaru para que la llevara a cenar a su casa —rió. Ino fingiendo inocencia contestó:

—Eso no es cierto. No tiene nada que ver mi curiosidad y me parece injusto que...

—¡Ino! —la interrumpió sonriendo—. No tiene sentido que lo intentes...

La rubia bajó la cabeza y suspiró —¿Tan obvia soy?

—Siempre lo fuiste, no eres muy buena con eso de los secretos. Aunque siempre creíste que si —la muchacha arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, es bueno saberlo cuando casi tengo 26 —Chouji rió.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Naruto nunca notó ninguna de las cosas que querías ocultar. De hecho, creo que recién se enteró que tú y Shika están casados, aunque fue a la fiesta —replicó con sarcasmo. Ino rió.

—Es probable, si no tuviera a Hinata se olvidaría hasta de revisar si la comida que come está vencida o no —ambos rieron.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero no me dijiste que piensas de Yuura.

—Cierto —exclamó Ino, feliz de saber que su opinión era de relevancia para su amigo—. Bueno no es como me la imaginaba...

—¿Cómo te la imaginabas? —la rubia sonrió avergonzada.

—Digamos que te daba menos crédito, es bonita.

—Gracias —replicó a la vez con sarcasmo por lo primero y con sinceridad por lo segundo dicho por su amiga.

—Y parece realmente amable y sincera ¡Me alegro por ti!

—Y estás feliz de que pudiste fisgonear —una vez más rió.

—Claro, por supuesto.

—La gente no cambia —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hace. Al menos no en esencia.

Entonces la intromisión de la joven mesera con sus pedidos interrumpió su charla informal. La chica dejó cuidadosamente los platos con los distintos pedazos de carne, entregó a ambos un recipiente con palillos (dado que el que había en la mesa estaba vacío) y se marchó. Tanto Chouji como Ino empezaron a comer.

Por un largo rato permanecieron callados, simplemente disfrutando del sabor salado y suculento de la carne. Hasta que Chouji volvió a hablar, sorprendido de ver a Ino comer tanto.

—Vaya, Ino tenías hambre... —la rubia asintió, colocando un pedazo de carne para que se asara.

—No me he estado sintiendo muy bien y por eso no he comido casi nada, sólo he desayunado una manzana cada día y cenado otra durante las noches —Chouji negó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Eso es malo, entiendo porque pues yo mismo he perdido algo de apetito... aunque no pierdo la fe —bajó la mirada— pero no deberías descuidar tu salud. Él no lo querría.

—Lo sé —replicó, como si fuera una niña a la que estaban regañando por no comer sus vegetales—. Es solo que... bueno, ya sabes. Pero últimamente estoy algo más animada. Sakura me visitó el otro día.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió el Akimichi, ambos siguieron comiendo de forma ininterrumpida.

—Oye Chouji, quiero preguntarte algo... —el muchacho asintió sin apartar su mirada del pedazo de carne entre sus palillos—. Shika vino a hablar contigo, la otra vez...

—Si, claro.

—Me gustaría saber que te dijo, si no es nada privado —él negó rápidamente.

—No claro que no, supongo de todas formas lo habló contigo después —Ino asintió, recordando cuando ella lo había enfrentado por el papel de la misión.

—Bueno, recuerdo que fuimos a la azotea a contemplar las nubes y comer algo —Ino sonrió y ante la mirada Chouji rió y asintió—. Si, aún hacemos eso. Es para evitar terminar en el bar como nuestros padres, supongo.

—Claro, claro. Continúa.

—Y lo vi distinto, no se como explicarlo. Como confundido y a la vez sorprendido y algo emocionado. Aunque por supuesto parecía aburrido, como siempre.

—No es fácil que ese hombre transmita a su rostro lo que siente, créeme. Lo he intentado —Chouji se encogió de hombros.

—Es su forma de ser, no es muy demostrativo. Nunca lo fue —Ino negó y él continuó con su relato. Intentando transponer en imágenes de lo sucedido todo lo que estaba narrando a su rubia amiga.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en aquel banco de madera sobre la misma azotea de siempre, aquella que habían visitado desde que tenían ocho –quizá menos.

—Oye, Chouji ¿Puedo contarte algo? —comentó el moreno contemplando una nube vagar lenta y despreocupadamente por el vasto firmamento.

—Claro, sabes que siempre puedes ¿Es algo que no puedes hablar con Ino?

—Es algo que aún no he hablado con Ino, pero quizá lo haga. Quería comentártelo primero, eres mi amigo —Chouji asintió orgulloso.

—Continúa.

—Es algo problemático que me saltó a la cabeza el otro día, bueno, no realmente algo que pensé únicamente el otro día. Simplemente algo que surgió y me pareció distinto, mi forma de verlo ¿Entiendes?

—Mmm... mas o menos. No se realmente de qué estás hablando —el Nara asintió, con su mirada fija en las nubes.

—A eso quiero llegar ¿Tú crees que maduramos? Es decir, si fuera por mi madre seguiría diciendo que no. Y que soy un holgazán bueno para nada.

—Para tu madre siempre serás un holgazán bueno para nada —señaló el castaño riendo. Shikamaru asintió.

—Tienes razón, juro que esa mujer seguirá siendo problemática hasta el final de sus días. Aunque creo comprender porque se casó con ella mi papá.

—Porque Ino es igual de problemática que tu madre... —completó la frase el Akimichi. Shikamaru se mostró de acuerdo—. Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas si creo que hemos madurado?

—Simplemente me importa tu opinión.

—En ese caso, sí, creo que sí. Hasta Naruto lo hizo, míralo con Hinata. Aunque sigue siendo tan despistado como siempre, pero estoy seguro que llegará a Hokage.

—Yo también, nunca lo creí —ambos asintieron aún con la vista en el cielo.

El silencio se propagó por largos instantes, aunque ninguno se sintió incómodo por la ausencia de palabras. Simplemente limitándose a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Entonces, al cabo de diez minutos, Shikamaru decidió romper el silencio confesando verdaderamente el asunto de aquella discusión.

—Creo, aunque suene problemático, que Ino y yo estamos listos para tener hijos —Chouji repentinamente se incorporó.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos como platos contemplando la expresión de su amigo, su expresión de total aburrimiento –como habitual- aunque las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente torcidas hacia arriba.

—Eso creo... Pienso que Ino lo haría excelente —el castaño asintió.

—Seguramente, iría de aquí para allá gritándoles y regañándolos aunque fuera un bebé —ambos rieron.

—Probablemente, como lo hace conmigo de todas formas. No lo dejará en paz —Chouji asintió, retomando una vez más la seriedad que el tema requería.

—¿Y es lo que tú quieres? ¿O es algo que ella sugirió?

—No, es decir que no lo hablamos, sólo una vez, antes de casarnos y de pasada. Pero creo que es el momento... ya sabes —el Akimichi asintió con algo de aprehensión. Sabía a qué se refería su amigo—. Y realmente creo que no sería algo tan problemático, creo que lo más problemático ya pasó. Me refiero a que ya me casé con Ino —comentó, con una sonrisa—. Ya se que mi plan de vida no resultó como esperaba, es decir, Ino está muy lejos de ser una chica promedio. En ningún sentido lo es, pero aún quiero apegarme a mi plan. Al menos con lo que queda.

—Claro ¿Y qué crees que diga?

—No lo sé —bufó, volviendo a levantar la mirada –la cual se encontraba hasta el momento en su amigo- hacia las nubes—, es impredecible. Puede desde golpearme, hasta ponerse contenta. ¿Quien sabe? —suspiró— Pero realmente me gustaría tener un hijo con ella...

Chouji no pudo decir que era, pero en los ojos de su amigo había un brillo que jamás había visto antes.

Ahora estaba seguro de que era... emoción. Algo que el Nara habitualmente no solía mostrar, pero no sólo emoción. Expectativas de hacer realmente algo suyo, algo que sólo a él le perteneciera. A él y a Ino.

Entonces, observó la expresión de Ino a través de la mesa. La chica no se movía, simplemente lo observaba con una expresión entre sorprendida y aterrorizada, y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—¡¿Ino, estás bien?! —pero ella no replicó, permaneció contemplándolo fijo—. Ino ¿Acaso él no te lo había dicho? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡¿Ino?! Estás bien.

La voz de su amigo fue apagándose lentamente, su voz pronto dejó de oírse. Se sintió sofocar y el nudo en su estómago volvió a formársele haciendo que todo su contenido se revolviera dentro de ella. Una inmensa sensación repulsiva la invadió y se sintió perder el control otra vez. Por lo que rápidamente asintió, en respuesta a las preguntas de preocupación de su amigo, se despidió, se puso de pié y se marchó a toda velocidad corriendo. Pudo jurar que oía a Chouji gritarle algo pero lo ignoró y siguió corriendo de regreso a su casa -el trayecto le pareció efímero- en la cual se refugió. Y tras cerrar todas las puertas con llave huyó a su habitación en la cual se encerró y acto seguido se dejó caer en pesadamente en la cama. Resintiendo su cuerpo, todas las palabras que Chouji le había dicho seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, todas y cada una, aunque algunas se clavaban en ella como espinas a su corazón –desgarrándola dolorosamente-: "Creo, aunque suene problemático, que Ino y yo estamos listos para tener hijos". ¿Realmente pensaba aquello? ¿Había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que ella sería una excelente madre?, porque se lo había dicho a Chouji: "Pienso que Ino lo haría excelente" "...realmente me gustaría tener un hijo con ella...".

El cuerpo le temblaba sólo de pensarlo, tan solo de imaginárselo contándoselo a Chouji, con la emoción que su amigo había descrito, le provocaba escalofríos. Porque ella se lo había negado... y a días de su partida, partida quizá definitiva.

Unas palabras más saltaron a su cabeza, y entonces lo comprendió todo: "no lo hablamos, sólo una vez, antes de casarnos y de pasada. Pero creo que es el momento... ya sabes". _El momento. _Ella había pensado que no lo era, por su estúpido temor. Pero para él lo era, se estaba marchando, probablemente no volvería. Y lo sabía, ese día que le había pedido intentar concebir un hijo –y que ella lo había rechazado en la peor de las formas posibles- ya había recibido la orden de marcharse. A Shikamaru no le quedaba tanto tiempo, por esa razón había reaccionado de aquella forma.

La culpa en Ino comenzaba a retorcerse en su interior, se quebraba, dolía, desgarraba, aterrorizaba. Sentía inmensos deseos de llorar, le había negado lo que más había deseado. Y ahora quizá jamás pudieran tener un bebé juntos. Quizá él no regresaría ¿Y qué le había quedado a ella? Una casa vacía, y un recuerdo amargo. _El momento, el momento no existía. _Pensó, en su vida no había tal cosa como el tiempo adecuado. Era el aquí y el ahora porque quizá no hubiera mañana. Shikamaru lo había comprendido, pero ella había sido muy terca como siempre.

—Shika... lo siento —jadeó, rodeándose con los brazos su propio cuerpo—. De verdad quería que... quería tener... —no podía decirlo, era muy doloroso. Pues él nunca lo sabría, que ella realmente había soñado también con una familia como él.

Y ahora, quizá, fuera demasiado tarde.

Esa noche, por primera vez, desde su partida, Ino lloró hasta perderse en la inconsciencia del sueño.


	15. Tinta y papel: Otra carta

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo disculpándome nuevamente por la tardía hora en que estoy subiendo este capítulo, de verdad perdón. Hoy tocó cocinar pan dulce para navidad, pero prometo que ya terminé con eso de la cocina. ¡Y quedaron tan ricos! Pero hasta mañana no voy a poder probarlos :(. En fin, acá está el capítulo 14 y realmente me alegra saber que hasta el momento la historia les está gustando ¡De verdad! Saben que su opinión me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que ustedes hacen por dejarme su comentario, o simplemente leer mi historia. ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste... ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XIV

"Tinta y papel: Otra carta"

Aferró con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas a su cuerpo. Estaba temblando, sabía que algo en su interior se estaba quebrando. Y la culpa la consumía. Por momentos deseaba haber no oído lo que Chouji le había contado el día anterior, pero entonces se sentía egoísta y en su interior el dolor se propagaba más.

No podía creer que ya hiciera casi un mes desde que se había marchado, le había parecido eterno. Pasar días tras día, sobreviviendo uno a la vez. Había tenido una especie de redención días atrás, pero ahora todo vestigio de calma aparente había desaparecido. E Ino se encontraba una vez más al borde de un ataque de histeria, pues lo extrañaba y no había sabido de él por mucho ya. Ocho días eran demasiado en su opinión. Y no sabía cuanto más podría soportar, más aún considerando que su aniversario sería en tres días. Y tendría que pasarlo sola. ¿Qué clase de aniversario era? ¿No se suponía que celebraban estar juntos? Y si él no estaba... ¿Qué sentido tendría? En su opinión, ninguno. Tampoco importaba que fuera su cumpleaños. O que en dos días fuera el de él, de todas formas no podría felicitarlo.

—¡Estúpida misión! —gritó, sin importarte si su garganta ardía al hacerlo. Lo cierto era que, últimamente, no había mucho que le importara. Y el hecho de no haber misiones disponibles para realizar la enloquecía aún más, sólo porque no podía distraerse con nada.

Ya cansada de retorcerse en la cama y aferrarse a aquella soledad comenzaba a desesperarla por lo que apesadumbrada se incorporó y lentamente salió, arrastrando los pies por la habitación por unos instantes, sin siquiera importarle nada. Simplemente pensando, reflexionando y permitiéndose recordar algunos instantes de su vida con Shikamaru. Porque aunque no hubieran estado juntos en épocas anteriores, él siempre había estado allí, de forma imperceptible junto a ella. Hasta en la academia se sentaba a su lado. Para Ino eso tenía que significar algo.

Extendió lentamente ambas manos frente a su rostro, y contempló ambas con nostalgia. En su mano derecha se encontraba aquel anillo de oro blanco que Shikamaru le había entregado a cambio de su promesa de casarse con él, en la izquierda la alianza (también de oro blanco) con la que habían sellado el pacto que los mantendría unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Sintiendo una vez más su estómago revuelto, había vuelto a dejar de comer. Aunque por momentos le invadía la desesperada necesidad de ingerir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero su cuerpo no lo toleraría, por lo que no lo hacía.  
Recordó de repente, sin saber de qué remoto lugar de su mente había surgido, un día en particular, una escena en singular. La cual había tenido lugar dos días después de la proposición de Shikamaru en casa de él.

—Shika... —susurró, contemplando maravillada la sortija en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda—. Es hermosa, pero debe haber sido muy costosa.

Él la miró arqueando una ceja— ¿Siempre dijiste que querías lo mejor y ahora te quejas? ¡Mira que eres problemática!

—¡No me quejo! —se defendió ofendida, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es solo que me pregunto... ¿Cómo hiciste para comprarla? Ambos sabemos que no eres exactamente adinerado —señaló—. ¿Acaso recibiste una herencia de la que yo no sé o algo así?

—Qué idea más absurda —bufó él. Ambos se encontraban recostados en el área de entrenamiento que habían usado desde niños—. Por supuesto que no... ¿Recuerdas la última misión de rango S?

—Si.

—Bueno, hubo un par de inconvenientes que la Hokage no previó y cobramos algo extra por lograr completarla exitosamente a pesar de todo —suspiró—, además, tenía dinero ahorrado.

Ino lo miró sorprendida —¿Gastaste todos tus ahorros? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Algo me queda... —suspiró, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible— eres extremadamente exigente y demandante ¿Lo sabías?

—¡No lo soy! —chilló molesta, incorporándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Pero Shikamaru seguía riendo—. Simplemente soy detallista y me gustan las cosas bien...

Él rió —Claro, eso es lo mismo que decir exigente. Aunque... —el moreno desvió la mirada—. Me gusta complacer tus exigencias., siempre y cuando no requieran demasiado esfuerzo físico —aclaró.

Ino rió, arrojándose a abrazarlo. Cayendo sobre él por lo que el moreno jadeó al sentir el peso de ella oprimirle el pecho—¡Of!

—Eres adorable, aunque no puedes evitar arruinar algo lindo con tus estúpidas acotaciones —él bufó.

—No me digas así... adorables son los perros y las mujeres —la rubia rió aún más.

—Oh, disculpa si mi adjetivo no es adecuado para tu masculinidad —Shikamaru sonrió.

—Estás perdonada.

Entonces, Ino volvió la mirada a la piedra sobre su anillo —Una pregunta más Shika —él asintió—. ¿Por qué un zafiro?

El moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros —Combina con tus ojos.

Sintiendo la frialdad de una lágrima caer por su mejilla aclaró su mente, intentando evitar perderse en los recuerdos de su pasado. Pues aquello únicamente le provocaba dolor, y nada más que ello. Pero aún así no podía evitar contemplar su alianza con melancolía, recordando la ceremonia.

—Parece que hubiera sido hace tanto... —murmuró para sí, sentándose en la cama para recobrar el aliento. El pecho le dolía y lo aferraba con sus manos como intentando contener la angustia, pero no funcionaba. Claro, nada lo hacía.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo, distenderse un rato, distraerse. Haría lo que fuera, no importaba. Pero primero vería si es que acaso una carta de él había llegado. Así, lentamente se vistió. Cepilló su larga cabellera y la recogió como habitual, lavó su rostro manchado de lágrimas de la noche anterior, se puso los zapatos, tendió la cama –como habitual- y se encaminó escaleras abajo. Descendiendo un escalón tras otro, aferrándose al pasamanos debido a que todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Finalmente llegó a la sala y, viendo debajo de la puerta, la vio. Un pequeño sobre blanco amarillento cerrado y cuidadosamente sellado en el suelo. En la tapa se leía: "_Para: Ino" _con la característica letra de su esposo. Emocionada, corrió al objeto y rompiendo rápidamente el sobre, desdobló el papel que traía y leyó.

_20 de Septiembre_

Ino: Lamento haber tardado en escribirte, espero que no estés enfadada conmigo. Eso sería problemático. Pero realmente no hemos podido detenernos ni una vez desde que abandonamos la última ciudad (desde la que te escribí la carta anterior), el viaje ha sido agotador. Y algo más agitado de lo que hubiéramos deseado. Tuvimos un par de inconvenientes, unos shinobi del sonido nos emboscaron de camino, pero nada grave sucedió. Genma resultó herido en una de las piernas y yo apenas si recibí un corte en el hombro derecho ¡No te preocupes! (¡Jajaja!) No se para que me molesto, te conozco y de todas formas lo harás. Espero que no mucho.

_Supongo que debería dejar de escribir cosas irrelevantes, estoy desviándome y prolongando el asunto en vano... _

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero sin animarse a detenerse continuó leyendo.

... _Hoy será, probablemente, la última vez que pueda escribirte. Mañana comenzará la emboscada y realmente no sé como resulte todo, pero necesito saber que estarás bien, pase lo que pase. Ojalá pudiera saber de ti._

_No quiero que esta carta suene como una despedida (porque sé que las odias) pero no tengo demasiadas opciones, y aunque hacer esto sea demasiado problemático para mi sé que debo hacerlo. Y sobre todas las cosas quiero que sepas que por más que a veces seas realmente fastidiosa no me arrepiento de nada. Y aunque me cueste decirlo (porque sabes que odio hacerlo)... te extraño. Te necesito y te amo (si, si suena cursi. Puedes reírte de mi ¡Dios! ¿En qué me has convertido?). Te amo, y perdona si no lo dije las veces que querías que lo hiciera. Supongo que estaba equivocado. El momento ideal... no existe. Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para retractarme, ya estamos aquí. En la víspera de la que será –quizá- nuestra última misión. Pero haré lo imposible por que sea un éxito. Desde aquel incidente con Chouji en la misión de rescate de __Sasu __(lo siento su nombre me enerva, aún) le prometí a mi padre, pero sobretodo a mí mismo, que no volvería a fallar en ninguna misión, para protegerlos a ustedes. A Chouji y a ti, y en este caso quizá a todo Konoha._

Lo siento, debo irme...

Ino podía ver como la letra comenzaba a alargarse por la prisa.

Volveremos a repasar el plan para estar seguros de que mañana todo resulte como ideamos.

Te amo.

Besos Shikamaru.

PD: Lamento no poder volver para el 23, sé que seguramente pensaste que lo olvidaría o no tendría un regalo para ti (pero me hubieras mortificado). Eso quiere decir que lo tengo... ¡Qué problemático! Te diré donde está pero prométeme que lo buscaras ese día y no antes (aunque seguramente no podrás contener tu curiosidad, te conozco demasiado). En fin, está en el ropero, en el último cajón escondido al fondo (debajo de una ropa doblada). Espero que te guste...

Sintió la angustia emergerle de lo más profundo de su ser, como una erupción volcánica descontrolada. Quemándole a su paso. Su estómago se revolvió y con las últimas palabras de la carta sus dedos se aflojaron y el papel cayó, lentamente en un suave vaivén, hasta el suelo. El ardor le llegó a la garganta, sabía lo que ocurriría por lo que corrió al baño y cayó fuertemente de rodillas contra el suelo, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante y al vacío del excusado. Una arcada, su garganta se contrajo, otra más –podía sentir el sabor ácido en su boca- y finalmente, en un último espasmo vacío el contenido de su estómago. Otra arcada le siguió e inclinándose otra vez volvió a vomitar. Apretando fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo su estómago agitado por la violenta sacudida.

Jadeó— Ahhggg —la sensación nauseabunda no desapareció a pesar de haberse vaciado prácticamente por completo. Sin embargo, trató de recomponerse y ponerse de pié, pero las piernas no respondieron.

Oyó, entonces, un sonido desde abajo. El timbre, sonaba una y otra vez con desesperación. Ignoraba cuando había empezado a sonar, aunque podía suponer que hacía ya bastante dada la insistencia pero no podía arreglárselas para ponerse de pié y contestar.

—¡Voy! —gritó, su voz más áspera de lo normal. E incorporándose lentamente, aferrándose del lavabo, se levantó. Lavó su rostro y dientes, intentando borrar el sabor desagradable que le quemaba, y se encaminó escaleras abajo. Una vez más, tomando la carta antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Ino! —gritó una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta, la cual la joven reconoció al instante. Se trataba de Chouji.

—¡Ábrenos, Ino! —una segunda voz femenina llamó, era Sakura.

Arrastrando los pies se acercó e inhalando profundamente, intentando de recomponerse y recuperar el control de sí, abrió. Enfrentando de repente las expresiones de preocupación de sus dos amigos.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Chouji, sin embargo la vista de Sakura estaba fija en el papel que ella llevaba en la mano. Al notar, Ino intentó ocultarlo detrás de ella disimuladamente pero la pelirrosa fue más rápida y se lo arrebató. Entregándosela al Akimichi.

—Sé que es... —suspiró el chico— Hoy me llegó una carta de él a mi también.

Ino asintió, le había sorprendido que Shikamaru no hubiera mencionado a Chouji o a sus padres en la carta. Ahora comprendía que era porque, esta vez, se había tomado la molestia de escribirles a todos. Seguramente porque creía que sería la última vez que pudiera escribirles. El sólo pensamiento le revolvía el estómago a Ino una vez más. Una arcada la invadió, la cual no pudo contener. Y Sakura lo notó.

—¡Ino! ¿Estás bien? —la rubia negó con la cabeza, ya no podía mentirle a nadie. Era inútil, y ya no tenía sentido.

—Vomité... —susurró, desviando la mirada hacia las escaleras. La pelirrosa asintió.

—Era de suponerse —concedió, sabiendo de lo que era capaz el estrés. Más aún si había sido contenido por demasiado tiempo—. Ven, vamos a recostarte, Chouji prepárale un té.

El castaño asintió y disculpándose se retiró a la cocina, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar el camino pues sabía de memoria hasta el último recoveco de aquella casa. Sakura la contempló unos segundos y tras tomarla del brazo la guió otra vez escaleras arriba, con sumo cuidado.

Ambas ingresaron a la habitación y tras recostar a Ino en la cama y cubrirla con las sábanas se sentó junto a su amiga, contemplándola con expresión de desaprobación.

—No me mires así frente de marquesina... —murmuró la rubia cerrando los ojos, intentando borrar las pesimistas palabras de Shikamaru de su cabeza.

—Eres la persona más terca que conocí en mi vida ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —la rubia se removió en las sábanas dándole la espalda.

—No soy débil Sakura —aseguró, la pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cerda, terca! —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos—. Es una estupidez lo que dices... Shikamaru se fue, y por lo que escuché, la misión es prácticamente suicida. Es normal reaccionar así ¿Acaso no contuviste el aire cuando Chouji resultó herido en aquella misión? ¿Y acaso no llorarse por Asuma? —la rubia asintió lentamente y confesó.

—Mucho, pero no debería estar diciéndotelo a ti...

—Esto es peor, Ino —explicó—. El no saber enloquece, la espera también, yo lo sé. Es normal. No es el momento para actuar como una terca y fingir fortaleza, hazlo si quieres enfrente de los demás, no de tu familia y de tus amigos.

—No soy débil —volvió a murmurar cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, Sakura molesta se la arrebató de las manos.

—¡Dios, eres tan obstinada! Me recuerdas a cuando teníamos 12 y nos tocó enfrentarnos en el examen chunin...

—Pues, tú no eres menos testaruda que yo frentona. No esperes que corra llorando a ti y te diga que estoy triste porque se fue Shikamaru... no lo haré —aunque por dentro muera—. Fin de la historia.

—No espero eso, cerda. Lo sabes, pero preocupaste a Chouji y a tus padres y los señores Nara ¿Quieres provocarles más angustia aparte de la que ya proporciona la marcha de Shikamaru? ¡¿Eso quieres?!

—¡No! No es mi culpa... —chilló, su voz quebrando levemente. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba y muchísimo. Las palabras le calaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, le cortaban hasta los huesos. Dolía, estaba aterrorizada y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—No, pero no ayudas —la rubia asintió.

—Lo sé, prometo ser mejor... —Sakura sonrió.

—Además, no sabemos como puede resultar. Shikamaru es muy inteligente —Ino sonrió.

—Lo sé, adoro que lo sea. Aunque a veces sea demasiado inteligente para su propio bien...

—¡Ay, cerda! Quien lo habría dicho... —sonrió gentilmente, los ojos de Ino comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

—Me siento algo mareada —susurró, sintiendo su cuerpo hacerse más y más pesado a cada segundo. Sakura asintió.

—Es difícil y has estado contendiéndote mucho, es normal.

—Me duele la cabeza, también... —señaló la rubia. Aún podía sentir las palabras de él trazadas en el papel palpitándole en la mente. Una y otra vez, oprimiéndole.

Sakura, inclinándose sobre su amiga colocó su mano sobre la frente, apartándole el cabello rubio del rostro y se permitió sentir la temperatura de ésta.

—Estás algo caliente... quizá tengas fiebre —Ino la observó de reojo débilmente, aquella situación la estaba superando. El cansancio se apoderaba más y más de ella—. ¿Dónde tienes un termómetro?

—En el primer cajón de la mesita de noche de Shika... —suspiró, en ese instante Chouji entró a la habitación con una humeante taza de té en la mano.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, sentándose al borde de la gran cama junto a Sakura. Ino se incorporó lentamente, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar, y estirando el brazo la tomó. Dando un pequeño sorbo.

—Gracias... —Sakura le entregó el termómetro a su amiga y esta lo colocó en su boca. Cinco minutos pasaron en silencio antes de que la pelirrosa volviera a tomar el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos.

Examinó por unos segundos el termómetro y luego observó a su amiga para preguntar:

—¿Cuál es tu temperatura corporal habitual? —Ino apartó sus labios de la taza y suspiró.

—36º C —Sakura asintió—. ¿Tengo fiebre?

—Supongo... aunque nada de que preocuparse realmente, 37.3º C. Es simplemente febrícula. Probablemente dure 24 horas y luego desaparezca, pero también puedes estar incubando alguna enfermedad. Lo mejor será que descanses.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —replicó, dejando la taza a un lado –sobre su mesita de noche- y recostándose una vez más en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 9:30 de la mañana —los párpados de Ino se cerraron pesadamente—, te despertaremos al mediodía para almorzar. Si quieres...

Pero Ino ya estaba profundamente dormida, aovillada en la cama, recostada sobre su lado derecho, de espaldas a sus dos amigos. Respirando lenta y pausadamente. Lejos, muy lejos de allí...


	16. Estrés

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno acá está el capítulo 16 prometido de la historia "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", que realmente espero les guste. Debo admitir que estoy muy feliz porque finalmente es noche buena, y bueno voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos. **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!** A todos por haber leído mis historias, por haberse tomado el tiempo. La verdad es que empecé hace un año a escribir y nunca pensé que seguiría haciéndolo por tanto tiempo. Simplemente sentí curiosidad y quise intentarlo, como única vez, y sus reviews me animaron mucho y me dieron ánimos de seguir. ¡Y es todo gracias a ustedes! Sea únicamente por haber leído o por haberme firmado. Y por eso estoy muy agradecida. Y también quiero desearles una **muy muy feliz navidad** (también lo voy a hacer en el **one-shot** que prometí subir hoy por esta fecha tan especial). Gracias, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XV

"Estrés"

(Con el cuerpo desgastado)

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, contemplando la oscuridad a su alrededor con lentitud y confusión. _Ya es de noche. _Pensó, sintiendo una vez más esa fuerte puntada en las sienes. Otra vez tenía dolor de cabeza pero como habitual lo ignoró, sabía a que se debía pues últimamente sentía su cabeza más abarrotada de lo normal. Y todo se debía a la serie de sucesos desde la partida de Shikamaru. La cual cada vez se le hacía más importante.

Suspiró. Girándose en la cama para contemplar el techo en la penumbra de la habitación, apenas iluminada por el resquicio de luz que se filtraba desde debajo de la puerta. Chouji y Sakura se habían ido hacía mucho ya, la medianoche ya había pasado. Aquel era un nuevo día. Sola. Y aunque lo intentara, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que las cartas decían. En especial la última, la del día anterior. De todas, esa era la que más dolía. La que más profundo calaba en su ser.

Otra vez, tenía insomnio. Últimamente pasaba a menudo. Ino solía tener un sueño donde estaba él –aunque raramente la imagen se asemejaba a la real, a veces simplemente recordaba la presencia de Nara en el sueño pero nada más- para luego desaparecer, y en consecuencia se despertaba en medio de la noche, sudando frío y con los ojos vidriosos. Un intenso dolor de cabeza y un notorio revuelto en el estómago –que le prohibía comer algo demasiado conciso, simplemente se limitaba a la fruta y algunas verduras. La leche, de repente, le parecía repugnante. El olor simplemente nauseabundo. Aunque, cierto, Ino nunca había sido muy fanática de ella. Por lo que se limitaba al té y al agua fresca. Aunque debido a su escasa dieta empezaba a sentir la debilidad en su cuerpo. Y por momentos sucedía que se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar –consecuencia también del mal descanso- u olvidaba el lugar de las cosas, que había dejado cinco minutos atrás. Pero nada de eso le preocupaba, pues sabía muy bien –porque Sakura le había explicado- que aquellos eran síntomas del estrés e Ino estaba segura de que ya pasaría, en el momento en que Shikamaru regresara.

Estirando débilmente su brazo hacia la mesa de noche encendió la lámpara a su lado, cerrando fuertemente los ojos en respuesta al cambio de iluminación, hasta que ya no le molestó y volvió a abrirlos, observando una hoja de papel doblada a su lado. Cuidadosamente la tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a releerla, deteniéndose en algunas frases particulares tales como: "Hoy será, probablemente, la última vez que pueda escribirte. Mañana comenzará la emboscada y realmente no sé como resulte todo", suspiró, seguramente Shikamaru estaría en aquellos momentos luchando, la sola idea le daba ganas de vomitar "No quiero que esta carta suene como una despedida (porque sé que las odias)", una lágrima escapó de sus orbes opalinas, Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto. Odiaba tener que despedirse de la gente, renunciar a aquellos que amaba, ya había tenido que pasar por esa situación una vez, con Asuma. No quería tener que pasarla otra vez. "Quiero que sepas que (...) no me arrepiento de nada", ante la frase se lo formó un nudo en la garganta y sintió de repente su boca seca y con sabor metálico. "Te extraño. Te necesito y te amo", el desgarro en su pecho se extendió, arrancándole un jadeo de desesperación. De dolor. "El momento ideal... no existe". _El momento... no existía. _Había pensado de igual forma ella días atrás, y ahora sabía que los dos pensaban lo mismo, pero nada había que pudieran hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La sensación árida en la boca se resintió de repente con la sensación de algo quemarle en su interior, una vez más esa sensación comenzaba a ascender. Sabiendo lo que venía apretó los ojos y corrió al baño, inclinándose sobre el escusado. Vaciando el contenido pobre de su estómago.

—¡Puaj! —se quejó, contemplando con los ojos vidriosos el interior del retrete. Lentamente se incorporó y volvió a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a recostarse todo se volvió negro y cayendo fuertemente contra el colchón perdió el conocimiento.

Entonces lo vio, allí estaba Shikamaru. Lo veía perfectamente, aquella perfecta ilusión no podía ser fruto de su imaginación.

—¿Shika? —él asintió, dando un pequeño salto desde la ventana al interior de la habitación. Solo una serie de cortes adornaban su rostro, y algo de mugre en la piel—. ¡Estás vivo! —chilló y rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo. Pero lo que había temido no sucedió, no atravesó la figura al querer tocarlo, simplemente chocó con el cuerpo sólido de él—. ¡Estás vivo! —jadeó, él sonrió.

—¡Qué problemática eres... —resopló— me dejas sin aire, Ino! —la rubia rió nerviosamente y lo soltó, contemplándolo frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, te extrañe ¡Idiota! —lo golpeó.

—¡Ouch! ¿Así es como me recibes? —la cuestionó ofendido, ella volvió a reír, sintiendo las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, y una vez más se aferró a la cintura de él.

—Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a ir ¿Me oíste? —el moreno rió.

—¿Es una orden?

—¡Claro que lo es! —él acarició su rostro e inclinándose levemente hacia ella la besó, pero sus labios no eran cálidos y suaves como los recordaba sino más bien fríos y rígidos.

Entones despertó, con lágrimas en los ojos y sudando frío. El dolor de cabeza había regresado con más fuerza y sentía inmensos deseos incontrolables de gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Jadeó, incorporándose bruscamente –a lo que la invadió la sensación de todo girar a su alrededor- y se dispuso a vestirse. Afortunadamente ya era la mañana y podría visitar a alguien que fuera capaz de distraerla de sus problemas. Pero antes pensó que lo mejor sería tomarse la temperatura, por prevención. Así que una vez más se recostó y tomando el termómetro lo colocó debajo de su lengua, lo más adentro posible y hacia un costado. Miró el reloj y comprobó que los cinco minutos pasaran. Para Ino, los cinco minutos más largos de la historia. Volvió a mirar el reloj y comprobando que el tiempo necesario había transcurrido ya, tomó el objeto alargado de su boca y observó la serie de líneas a lo largo del cristal. Una delgada línea roja se extendía recorriendo cada línea hasta detenerse finalmente en 37.2º C.

Suspiró —Prácticamente nada de temperatura, apenas unas líneas por encima de lo normal. Nada de que preocuparse —asintió para sí y volviendo a guardar el termómetro en el cajón junto a su mesa volvió a salir de la cama dispuesta a cambiarse y salir de aquella casa que parecía enfermarla más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bajó las escaleras, como habitual, tomó una manzana y bebió un poco de té y tomando sus llaves y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella al salir se marchó. Sintiendo por primera vez, en lo que pareció una eternidad, la calidez del sol que aunque la aturdía un poco, le resultaba ciertamente placentera. Pues su casa era fría y desolada.

—¡Ino! —gritó alguien entonces, la rubia intentando mantener una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, se giró a ver de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver quien era, Sakura. ¿Cómo había sido incapaz de reconocer la voz de su amiga?

—Frente de marquesina... —replicó, acercándose a la chica—. Justamente ahora iba a visitarte. ¿Qué haces?

—Oh, venía a desayunar. Sasuke me dejó sola para irse a entrenar con Naruto después de que el cabeza hueca lo desafió. Y ya sabes como es, él y su orgullo. Naruto también —negó con la cabeza—. A veces pienso que siguen teniendo 12 años. Es absurdo —entonces sonrió a su amiga —¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer... —confesó. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar las imágenes del sueño de aquella mañana de su cabeza, así como las palabras de él trazadas en aquel papel. Aunque en vano.

—Bien, vamos —y sin decir más ambas comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de té más próxima, la cual se encontraba a tan solo dos cuadras de donde se encontraban. Al llegar, ingresaron al lugar –sintiendo el agradable y refrescante aroma a hierbas- y se ubicaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. No pasaron dos minutos antes de que una mujer se acercara a tomar sus pedidos, una vez hecho se marchó, dejando a ambas muchachas solas. El silencio que de repente se alzó sobre ambas pareció incomodar de sobremanera a la rubia quien intentaba sofocar las voces –que parecían gritos- de su cabeza y que recitaban la carta que Shikamaru le había enviado el día anterior. Entonces, Sakura habló.

—¿Ino, estás bien? —la rubia permanecía observando a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entonces saliendo de su estado de ensimismamiento, Sakura repreguntó e Ino asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido hoy? —la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Terrible ¿Cómo crees? Aunque la temperatura no sube de 37.3º C, nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Segura? —ella asintió, aunque ciertamente no se sintiera tan bien como aseveraba.

—Ino, el estrés es algo peligroso ¿Sabes?

—Es inevitable, frente de marquesina —resopló la chica—. No esperes que esté tranquila... —la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero deberías hacerte un control, si el nivel es demasiado alto quizá deberías tomar medicamento.

—¡No quiero! —espetó molesta, no importaba cuanto intentaran persuadirla no lo haría. La simple idea le causaba repulsión.

—¡Cerda, terca! —bufó Sakura, Ino se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. _El momento... no existe. _La frase saltó de repente a su cabeza, cortándole como un cuchillo dentado el interior. Desgarrándola, desarmándola y sin darse cuenta, de forma inconsciente, aferró su abdomen con uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo, esto Sakura lo notó.

—¡Ino! ¿Estás bien? —la rubia asintió, intentando enterrar en el fondo de su mente aquellos trazos dolorosos. Era como si la pluma que lo hubiera escrito atravesara con su afilada punta el interior de la muchacha.

—Si... es sólo un pequeño dolor. Probablemente porque no comí nada en todo el día, y anoche tampoco cené —sugirió, mintiendo descaradamente en relación a la magnitud de su sufrimiento.

—Me aseguraré de que comas entonces —Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Verdaderamente no tengo apetito... es como si tuviera el estómago cerrado.

—De todas formas, inténtalo. Debes comer algo —la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si, mamá —replicó con sarcasmo. Sakura molesta se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No es gracioso, es tu salud cerda! —Ino siguió sin hacerle caso—. ¿Crees que a él le gustaría tu actitud? —la chica se resintió.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo... —suspiró, sabía que ella tenía razón—. Bien, comeré pero si lo termino vomitando o me termina doliendo el estómago será tu culpa.

—¡Bien! Prefiero eso a que mueras de inanición! —refutó desafiante, en ese instante la mujer llegó con las dos tazas de té para ambas asimismo dos tazones de sopa de miso y algo de arroz en un plato, deteniendo la disputa al instante.

—¡Bien! —respondió la rubia al instante en que la mujer desapareció y tomando los palillos comenzó a devorar el desayuno. Sin siquiera detenerse a contemplar la expresión de satisfacción de su amiga.

Quince minutos pasaron en silencio, donde Ino engullía todo lo que estaba a su alcance y Sakura observaba con tranquilidad a su amiga alimentarse –finalmente- de forma adecuada. Por supuesto era entendible que Ino comiera tal cantidad, hacía ya un mes y medio, quizá más, que no se alimentaba correctamente.

—¿Estás satisfecha? —preguntó finalmente viendo a su amiga dar un sorbo de su té, Ino asintió.

—¡Pero no es gracias a ti, frente de marquesina! —sólo por esa vez Sakura pensó que mejor sería seguirle la corriente a desafiarla.

—Claro.

Por supuesto, la actitud de Sakura la sorprendió. Sin embargo no se molestó en fastidiarla o cuestionarla. Lo cierto era que no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para ello y es que últimamente se sentía más fatigada que nunca, desde la partida de él. Claro, la razón era aquella carta. Aquel condenado trozo de papel que arrancaba de cuajo su ilusión y todo vestigio de esperanza alguna, aún así ella tenía fe. Shikamaru era fuerte y haría lo imposible por regresar. Lo sabía.

—Mira, Ino —la sacudió levemente del hombro Sakura. La rubia pestañeó confundida y observó a su amiga, la cual señalaba hacia la entrada del lugar por la cual estaba entrando Kurenai, junto con su pequeño hijo de la mano.

—¡Kurenai! —gritó la rubia, la mujer se volteó y al ver en aquellos ojos carmesí algo en su interior se revolvió. Ella le recordaba a Shikamaru.

El pequeño niño se soltó del agarre de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia la rubia, la cual sonrió al verlo acercarse.

—Asuma —saludó alegre al niño, el pequeño tomó la mano de ella, volteando la cabeza a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está el tío Shikamaru? —cuestionó sin dejar ir los dedos de ella, Ino arrugó el entrecejo ante la pregunta y por un instante no respondió.

—Eh... salió en una misión —explicó. Asuma la observó por unos segundos e Ino sintió perderse en aquellos ojos color avellana idénticos a los de su sensei. De hecho, su hijo tenía la misma expresión sonriente que lo hacía parecer aún mayor de lo que verdaderamente era. Como su padre. Idéntico en sus rasgos y hasta algunos gestos, el parentesco era tan increíble que dolía.

—¿Y cuando vuelve? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—¡Asuma! —lo llamó su madre entonces acercándose, el pequeño se volteó a enfrentar a la mujer y con cara de tristeza explicó lo que Ino acababa de explicarle. Kurenai sonrió a Ino en señal de disculpa por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó, agitando sus bracitos en el aire— No podré contarle a Shikamaru lo que quería...

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Ino? —sugirió, él asintió y se volteó a la rubia.

—¡Hoy aprendimos a arrojar shuriken! —Ino sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —el pequeño asintió sonriendo y mostró a la chica una pequeña estrella de metal de cuatro puntas.

—Si, Iruka sensei dice que soy muy bueno —una sonrisa se dibujó en Ino.

—Te felicito, Asuma —el pequeño volvió a asentir. Y luego exclamó.

—¡Espera que se lo cuente al tío Shikamaru! Estará muy orgulloso de mi... —Ino extendió la mano al pequeño y suspirando le revolvió la cabellera.

—Estoy segura que sí —entonces ambos se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando una vez más a ambas jóvenes solas. Sakura observó a Ino suspirar, una vez más.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba pensando... Shikamaru hubiera sido tan buen padre —bajó la mirada, intentando contener la tristeza que surgía de su interior al recordar las palabras de Chouji días atrás—. Asuma lo adora. Shika prometió que maduraría y se convertiría en alguien capaz de protegerlo y lo logró a la perfección —frunció los labios—. Solía pensar, cuando teníamos 12, que él y Chouji eran inferiores a mi —rió— ¡Qué tontería! A veces siento que la que se queda atrás soy yo...

—Ino... —pero la rubia siguió, hablando con la mirada ausente. Más para ella que para su pelirrosa amiga.

—Y cuando Shika me preguntó si quería tener un hijo con él, me asusté y le dije que por el momento no... Tendrías que haber visto la mirada en sus ojos, Sakura ¡Incluso le dijo a Chouji que yo habría sido excelente como madre! Pero no es cierto, yo no soy madura como él. Me quedé atrás, todo el tiempo tengo esa sensación.

Suspiró, Sakura intentó opinar mas ella no se lo permitió y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa lentamente se puso de pié y comenzó a alejarse. Con la cabeza baja y el cuerpo debilitado, consumido. Y todas esas ideas rondándole la cabeza, todas sobre él. _Shikamaru..._


	17. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

17/22

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que hayan pasado bonito la navidad :). De verdad. Y bueno acá les dejo el capítulo 17 para que lean tranquilos, no sin antes decirles gracias por todo este tiempo que siguieron la historia y se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XVI

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Aquel día lo había sentido más largo que los anteriores, casi eterno. Al igual que el día anterior, el día del cumpleaños de Shikamaru. El cual había pasado en su casa, intentando despejar su mente con quehaceres del hogar innecesarios.

Pero, particularmente, el día de hoy le resultaba más tortuoso aún. Las horas parecían pasar lentamente casi sin avanzar... las manecillas del reloj rara vez se movían –o al menos esa era la impresión de ella- y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para pasar el rato. Nada, simplemente sentarse en soledad en su casa contemplando el número que meses atrás había marcado en el calendario, con cierta emoción que ahora había perdido. Levantó la mirada, el papel garabateado señalaba 23. Su cumpleaños, aquel día cumpliría 26 años de vida. Y dos años de matrimonio junto a la persona que más amaba, esa que ya no estaba junto a ella. _Shikamaru. _Pensó, resintiendo en su interior una vez más su ausencia.

Y lo peor de aquel día estaba por venir, ciertamente algo que Ino no esperaba y rogaba tener que obviar. Sin embargo sus padres, Chouji y Sakura habían insistido en que festejara su cumpleaños, alegando que sería bueno para ella y su salud. Y ella –por supuesto- no se había podido negar, no después de ver las expresiones de preocupación de sus propios padres. Por lo que ahora tendría que arreglarse, vestirse adecuadamente y maquillarse... arreglar su cabello y dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa forzada, mientras fingía bienestar y fortaleza ante las personas que visitarían aquella noche su casa. Sólo para complacerlos, pues no esperaba que entendieran cómo se sentía. No esperaba que pudieran comprender la magnitud de su miedo, y angustia. Así que fingiría, para tranquilizarlos. Simplemente por unas horas, luego se marcharían y ella podría huir al refugio de su cama y permanecer allí hasta que el 23 de Septiembre hubiera terminado.

Suspiró, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. A pesar de haber maquillado las sombras debajo de sus ojos las ojeras aún se hacían visibles. E Ino misma sabía que su apariencia era enfermiza, se preguntaba si debiera preocuparse por el hecho de que la temperatura de su cuerpo no bajaba. Pero eran sólo unas líneas por encima de los 37º C. Por lo que ignoraría el hecho, de todas formas no era lo peor que podía sucederle. Simplemente rogaba no desmayarse frente a ellos.

¡Ring! Sonó el timbre, la rubia rápidamente pasó la mano por su cabellera para darle forma, terminó de maquillar su pálido rostro, y corrió escaleras abajo y hacia la puerta. Sosteniéndose en el camino del pasamanos pues aún se sentía débil. Como si el cuerpo le pesara.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, forzando la voz en un tono animado. Aunque el cansancio se oyó. Aún así lo ignoró.

—¡Sakura, Ino! —gritó. La rubia volvió a mirarse rápidamente en el espejo junto a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió, forzando esa sonrisa.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —exclamó, Sakura la miró con desconfianza mas no dijo nada y simplemente entró. Detrás de ella apareció el Akimichi que acababa de llegar—. ¡Chouji!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ino —dijo con una suave sonrisa, examinando la expresión de su amiga.

—¡Gracias, Chouji! —ambos ingresaron y la muchacha cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. El castaño y la pelirrosa la siguieron de cerca.

—¿Cocinaste? —la cuestionó el chico al ver la olla sobre el fuego, Ino asintió—. ¿Tú?

—Si, yo —replicó de forma cortante, sin apartar la mirada de la preparación. Sabía a lo que Chouji se refería y aunque en otro momento hubiera encontrado el comentario divertido y seguramente hubiera fingido enfado y regañado a su amigo, hoy encontraba la acusación ofensiva e irritante.

—Oh... —tanto Sakura como Chouji intercambiaron miradas de confusión— Seguro que está delicioso —Ino simplemente pasó por alto el comentario. De hecho ni se inmutó, lo que hacía al Akimichi preguntarse si en verdad lo estaba escuchando.

—Cerda ¿Te tomaste la temperatura? —la rubia asintió, aún evitando el contacto visual con sus dos amigos.

—37º C, debe estar bajando porque cada vez tengo menos.

—Puede ser... —concedió Sakura pensativa, Chouji permaneció en silencio. Luego el mutismo se propagó a toda la habitación y la tensión comenzó a sentirse en el aire. Por lo que el castaño decidió hablar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ino se detuvo un segundo y luego apoyó una olla más pequeña con todas sus fuerzas contra la encimera, haciéndola estrellar con un ruido sordo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo sola! —exclamó, claramente molesta. Entonces comenzó a rebuscar en las distintas puertas de las alacenas en busca de algo. Sakura se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué buscas? —la rubia sin detenerse contestó:

—Una cuchara grande... —Sakura contempló la encimera confundida.

—Allí, está —señaló—. Junto a ti.

—¡Claro, ya sabía! —respondió, volviendo a lo suyo. Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de ambos. Simplemente odiaba que la creyeran débil, o que necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda. Pues ella sabía apañárselas sola y ciertamente no necesitaba de ellos para sobrevivir.

Entonces el timbre volvió a sonar, una y luego otra vez. La rubia dejando la comida a cargo de ambos se marchó una vez más hacia la puerta. Donde sabía esperaban sus padres, y seguramente, los señores Nara.

—Buenas noches... —saludó de forma cordial inclinando su cabeza levemente al ver que se trataba de Shikaku y Yoshino. Aunque detrás de ellos podía ver a sus propios padres.

—Feliz cumpleaños —saludó Yoshino energéticamente, mientras que Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, se limitó a repetir las palabras de su esposa en un tono más apesadumbrado –que recordaba mucho a su hijo- y a saludar con un gesto de la mano. Al ingresar sus padres, que se encontraban detrás, se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Ino forzó una sonrisa y tras aceptar todos sus regalos, se disculpó, y los llevó a su habitación. Sin siquiera molestarse en ver que era lo que le habían obsequiado –en otro momento, seguramente, la curiosidad la habría consumido. No hoy.

—Hija ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la rubia mujer, muy similar a ella asomando su cabeza desde la cocina. A su lado se podía ver a Yoshino. Ino suspiró, conociendo a ambas mujeres no habría forma de negarse y seguramente terminarían ellas cocinando. Una vez más, la situación la irritó de forma absurda, y no supo decir porque.

—Como quieran... —susurró volviendo a entrar a la cocina para reunirse junto a las demás mujeres, Chouji se encontraba ahora hablando con Shikaku e Inoichi.

El timbre volvió a sonar e Ino pudo ver como Sakura corría a abrir la puerta pare recibir alegremente a los señores Akimichi. Los cuales, por supuesto, también traían un regalo para ella. Repitiendo la rutina saludó a ambos, agradeció y corrió a su habitación a dejar el regalo. Sin molestarse en abrirlo.

Cuando bajó, notó sorprendida que la mesa ya estaba acomodada y la comida hecha. Suspirando, en silencio, caminó lentamente y se ubicó en el único lugar vacío, junto a la pelirrosa. Sin apartar los ojos de la comida, comenzó a comer. Forzándose a contener por momentos alguna que otra arcada o la simple sensación de estar llena y no poder ingerir nada más. Siempre, por supuesto, con una expresión serena en el rostro. Largos minutos pasaron y aunque la cena fue realmente amena y tranquila, sin necesidad de algún recuerdo doloroso o conversación incómoda, Ino se encontró prestando cada vez menos y menos atención a lo que hablaban los demás. Era como si en su cabeza sonaran las voces cada vez más distantes, el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle una vez más y podía sentir el cansancio adueñarse de todo su ser.

—¡Ino! —exclamó una de las mujeres, no supo distinguir si fue su madre, Yoshino o Sakura. La voz continuaba llamándola por lo que cansada levantó la cabeza, sólo para notar las miradas de todos sobre ella.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, los párpados pesados. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Te quedaste dormida —Ino la miró confundida mas no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir en su defensa?. Ni siquiera recordaba haber perdido la conciencia.

—Cerda ¿Quieres irte a acostar?

—¡No! —exclamó, enderezándose y volviendo a meter un bocado de forma forzada en su boca—. Estoy bien, fue solo...

Pero no pudo continuar, la sensación de quemazón comenzó a ascender una vez mas por su interior, su garganta se contrajo repetidamente en arcadas descontroladas.

—¡Ino! —pero la rubia ya se había puesto de pié y corriendo hacia el baño más cercano. Sakura la seguía de cerca.

—Puaj... —jadeó, una vez más inclinada sobre el retrete. Sakura le sostenía el cabello mientras ella volvía a vomitar, vaciando finalmente todo el contenido de su estómago. Sus ojos vidriosos, sus labios levemente partidos.

—Ino, debes tranquilizarte. Te hace mal...

—¡Ya lo sé frente de marquesina! No lo hago a propósito —en ese instante su madre y Yoshino ingresaron a la habitación. Ambas con expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros.

—¡Hija! —la rubia suspiró.

—Mamá, estoy bien... —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo expliqué cerda, el estrés es peligroso. Y puede que tu sistema inmunológico esté fallando por eso y estés enferma.

—Sakura tiene razón, Ino —señaló Yoshino.

—Soy fuerte, no me enfermo fácilmente ¡Díselos mamá! —exclamó, la rubia mujer mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, pero esta vez puede que Yoshino y Sakura tengan razón.

—Pero...

—Déjame hacerte un control mañana para ver que todo esté bien y luego te dejaré en paz ¿Si, cerda? —Ino dejó caer su cabeza, cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras sentía todo darle vueltas.

—Bien —concedió. Aunque la idea le resultaba tan poco atractiva que le provocaba ganas de llorar. Odiaba sentirse débil, la sensación era simplemente repulsiva—. Mañana.

Las tres mujeres asintieron y dejaron a ambas muchachas solas. Ino, lentamente se incorporó y se dirigió al lavabo a enjuagar su rostro y su boca, intentando con desesperación borrar el desagradable sabor ácido de su boca.

—Sakura... —habló lentamente. La pelirrosa se acercó y permaneció a su lado, en silencio, esperando que su amiga continuara— ¿Crees que sea grave lo que tengo?

—No lo sé. Si es consecuencia del estrés la gama es variada, desde presión sanguínea alta hasta enfermedades quizá más graves —la expresión de Ino se transformó en una de terror—, pero también puede ser un resfriado o gripe —añadió rápidamente—, o simple cansancio y malestar estomacal. Es lo más probable, pero hasta que no esté segura no quiero decirte nada.

—Está bien —asintió, caminando lentamente hacia fuera del baño y a su habitación. En silencio se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado yacía abierta la última carta de Shikamaru. La cual había releído una y otra vez en los últimos tres días. Sakura permanecía a su lado.

—No abriste tus regalos... —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo muchos ánimos de festejar nada y a menos que una de esas cajas tenga dentro a Shikamaru dudo que me hagan feliz —suspiró. La pelirrosa se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama junto a ella.

—Dudo que entre allí pero puede que algo te anime.

—No creo... —la chica comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero mantuvo la serenidad.

—No seas tan negativa, yo opino que los abras.

—Si eso hace que me dejes en paz, bien —murmuró. Sentándose en la cama y extendiendo sus brazos hacia la primera caja en cuya etiqueta de leía: _Chouji. _

Cuidadosamente desenvolvió el objeto y tras abrirlo se encontró con un juego de cocina nuevo, sonriendo levemente lo apartó a un lado. Tomando la siguiente.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que lo invite más seguido a cenar —comentó observando de reojo el presente de su amigo, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. La siguiente tarjeta decía: _Sakura._

—¿Qué me regalaste? —preguntó con curiosidad acercando la caja a su oído y sacudiéndola.

—No te lo diré, ábrelo —y así lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver en su interior un hermoso lazo de color lavanda. Idéntico al rojo que ella le había regalado a Sakura cuando aún eran niñas. Sus ojos se abarrotaron de lágrimas pero Ino se contuvo de llorar. Sin embargo su voz sonó quebradiza.

—Gracias... —susurró. La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué.

Lentamente, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y apartando la caja del regalo de Sakura tomó la de sus padres. Sonrió al encontrar en su interior un ramo de girasoles, pues su madre sabía que siempre que Ino se sentía triste aquella llamativa flor la animaba. Era el regalo ideal.

Finalmente quedaban dos, por lo que estirándose tomó la última caja que se encontraba arriba de la cama. El obsequio estaba envuelto en un brillante papel verde decorado con un precioso lazo plateado. Lo abrió. En su interior se encontraba un álbum fotográfico con el símbolo del clan Nara en la tapa. Lo apoyó sobre su regazo y abrió las primeras páginas, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la fotografía de un pequeño bebé recién nacido, que Ino reconoció al instante como Shikamaru. Pues había visto aquella fotografía en otras ocasiones, y siempre le había encantado. A pesar de las quejas de Shikamaru sobre lo embarazoso de la situación.

_Shikamaru... por favor, vuelve. _Pensó, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la fotografía, volteando luego la hoja para encontrarse con una foto de él a la edad aproximada de 1 año.

—¡Qué adorable! —rió Sakura, Ino asintió. Sin apartar la mirada del álbum.

—Debe haber sido obra de Yoshino... —murmuró, sonriendo suavemente. Luego le agradecería—. Sólo quedan dos regalo.

Sakura, confundida observó la cama para ver que sólo quedaba una caja por abrir. La de los señores Akimichi, la cual contenía una botella de sake. Luego miró con curiosidad a su amiga apartarse de la cama hacia el ropero, el cual abrió bruscamente y comenzó a revolver en uno de los cajones. Finalmente, extrajo una pequeña cajita del interior. Pegada a ésta había una nota escrita. Sakura reconoció la letra de Shikamaru al instante.

Ino, por su parte, permanecía ensimismada y con la vista fija en el obsequio. Abriendo cuidadosamente la tapa para observar lo que contenía. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su mirada viajó de su muñeca al regalo. En el interior había una pulsera plateada, redonda y fina. Una esclava, igual a la que le había regalado el año anterior.

La carta decía:

_23 de Septiembre_

_Ino:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y felices bodas de algodón... Es increíble que haya sobrevivido dos años casado contigo (es broma, suerte que no estoy ahí para que me golpees, o quizá no tanto). En fin, perdona que no pude dártelo personalmente, sé que es igual a la del año anterior. Verás... tenía un plan, regalarte una esclava por cada año. Espero poder regalarte más de dos._

_Te amo_

_Shikamaru. _

—Shikamaru... —suspiró, dejando escapar unas furtivas lágrimas de sus profundas orbes, delante de alguien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no importaba si Sakura la veía llorar, o quebrada. Ya no importaba si pensaban de ella que era débil pues aquello era demasiado difícil. Y cada día era peor. Como revivir la muerte de Asuma una y otra vez, sólo que esta vez con la angustia de no saber nada. De ignorar por completo lo que pasaba a Shikamaru. Era devastador, agonizante. Su estómago dio un vuelco y una vez más se sintió desvanecer. Sólo que esta vez nadie la despertó y el silencio se propagó a su alrededor. Así como la oscuridad.

-------- o --------

Al día siguiente, fue la calidez de los dorados haces de luz que se filtraban por su ventana que la despertaron. A su lado permanecía una figura borrosa, la cual Ino no pudo diferenciar. Y una vez más cayó en la inconsciencia.

Otras dos horas pasaron y sus párpados volvieron a oscilar ante la sensación de calor de una mano sobre su hombro, sacudiéndola gentilmente.

—Ino, despierta —murmuraba la voz. Pero aún no podía diferenciar de quien se trataba. Hasta que todo se hizo claro.

—¿Sakura? —la chica asintió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Anoche, cuando perdiste el conocimiento tu madre y Yoshino me ayudaron a meterte en la cama. Y yo permanecí aquí, para vigilarte, y poder llevarte hoy al hospital. Lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?

La rubia bufó —Si... Si no voy me obligarás ¿No es cierto, frente de marquesina?

—Si, no puedes escaparte. Es una tontería, una pequeña extracción de sangre y listo. ¡No me dirás que tienes miedo! —la rubia se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —de un salto salió de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones por su ropa. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se vistió con una más adecuada para estar durante el día—. ¡Vamos! —exclamó. Sakura rió, a veces Ino era tan fácil de provocar. Siempre lo había sido.

—Claro.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Bajaron las escaleras –Ino aferrándose al pasamanos-, hacia la sala y finalmente hacia la calle. Donde las recibió la calidez del sol y la suavidad de la brisa otoñal que acariciaba gentilmente sus hombros desnudos. Haciendo mecer sus cabellos a su son mientras caminaban de camino al hospital. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ino disfrutó el caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Sin saber verdaderamente porque. Y aunque el recorrido fue placentero finalmente terminó a puertas del hospital, las cuales ambas atravesaron inmediatamente. Sakura guiándola a través de los corredores y hacia una habitación desocupada.

—¿Estás segura que podemos hacer esto? Es decir ¿Tsunade no se enfadará?

—No, no veo porque lo haría —replicó la pelirrosa de espaldas a Ino, revolviendo entre unos cajones en busca de algo. Finalmente sacó un tarrito plástico y se lo entregó, señalando la entrada a un baño.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito también un examen de orina, Ino —la muchacha hizo expresión de asco ante la idea—. Además, debo aprovechar que estás en ayuna.

Rendida, la rubia asintió y se marchó al baño. Donde permaneció unos instantes recostada contra la puerta, mirando el pequeño tarrito. De repente, le parecía peligroso. Y el temor comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. ¿Y si tenía una enfermedad grave? ¿Querría saberlo o preferiría ignorarlo? ¿Podría soportar otro golpe o caería?. No lo sabía.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Golpearon la puerta —¡¿Ino estás bien?!

La rubia suspiró y replicó, destapando el tarro y disponiéndose a tomar la muestra —Si.

Quince minutos pasaron y finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la muchacha –cuya expresión era de ansiedad- con el pequeño contenedor en la mano. Sakura asintió e indicándole que se sentara comenzó a esterilizar una aguja. Ino permaneció con la mirada fija en dirección opuesta, sin animarse a mirar. No quería que su amiga descubriera su nerviosismo, aunque temía no poder controlarlo. No quería tener que recibir otra mala noticia.

—Respira hondo, cerda... —sugirió Sakura y así lo hizo, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Sintiendo la aguja danzar debajo de su piel en busca de su vena. Penetrándola, punzándola. Tenía que admitirlo, dolía más de lo que hubiera pensado. O quizá era su debilidad la que hacía que percibiera el dolor con más intensidad. De todas formas pronto hubo terminado—. ¡Listo! Esperaremos una hora y podremos saber.

Ino se tensó —No te preocupes... —exclamó la chica, palmeándole el hombro a su amiga. Y ambas se marcharon con intenciones de pasar el tiempo, para poder saber, finalmente, los resultados.

La hora pasó, otra media hora más... y pronto estuvieron de regreso en la habitación. Las manos de Ino temblabas mientras Sakura examinaba los resultados, su expresión se desfiguró lentamente. Ino no pudo descifrar si aquella era de angustia, sorpresa o terror.

Entonces, levantó la mirada, volviéndola inmediatamente al papel. Murmurando para sí cosas inentendibles. Y la rubia comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡Dímelo, frentona! No lo soporto más... —Sakura clavó su mirada esmeralda en ella.

—Ino, a veces unos síntomas pueden cubrir otros —explicó, el nudo en el estómago de Ino volvió a apretarse. Su boca se secó inmediatamente y las manos comenzaron a sudarle— o asemejarse y confundir al médico...

—¡¿Qué tengo?! —Sakura negó con la cabeza, su expresión totalmente indescifrable.

—Ino, tú...


	18. Reflexiones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo debo admitir que muy muy feliz. Sobre todo después de leer sus comentarios, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace saber que la historia les gusta. ¡De verdad! Me alegraron el día, y me animaron muchísimo. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos demasiado... simplemente quería decirles ¡gracias! y de todo corazón, por tomarse siemrpre la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y más aún de gastar parte de su valioso tiempo en hacerme saber su opinión. La cual para mi es muy valiosa. Y bueno, en fin ¡GRACIAS! Realmente me encanta leer lo que ustedes tienen para decir. Espero que el capítulo les guste.... ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XVII

"Reflexiones"

(Un puntito de felicidad)

—¡Dímelo, frentona! No lo soporto más... —Sakura clavó su mirada esmeralda en ella.

—Ino, a veces unos síntomas pueden cubrir otros —explicó, el nudo en el estómago de Ino volvió a apretarse. Su boca se secó inmediatamente y las manos comenzaron a sudarle— o asemejarse y confundir al médico...

—¡¿Qué tengo?! —Sakura negó con la cabeza, su expresión totalmente indescifrable.

—Ino, tú... estás embarazada.

El corazón de la rubia pareció detenerse por un instante para luego volver a latir con renovado ímpetu, tanto que dolía. Sin notarlo, todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y sus labios se había partido ligeramente. En una clara expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Qué?

—Si, los síntomas. Es decir, son típicos del estrés pero también lo son en el embarazo. Es probable que se hayan hecho más fuertes por la ansiedad. Es por eso que no lo consideré, tú dijiste que Shikamaru y tu... es decir, que se cuidaban —Ino asintió. Y así era, entonces ¿cómo...?

—Verás, no siempre aumenta el apetito en el embarazo, muchas veces por el embarazo disminuye. Es por eso que no podías comer prácticamente nada, y seguramente el olor de algunas comidas te provocaba náuseas —la rubia asintió lentamente, aún paralizada por la noticia.

—La leche... —respondió.

—Lo mismo sucede con los mareos, náuseas, vómitos —explicó— son síntomas tanto del estrés como del embarazo, en algunos casos puede llegarse al extremo del desmayo. Estando embarazada, me refiero. Por supuesto, la amenorrea. Tú dijiste que la última vez no habías tenido tu período y yo pensé que se trataba por la ansiedad. Eso también provoca alteración en el ciclo de una mujer, pero bueno resultó ser otra cosa. Asimismo la irritación, sensibilidad, dificultad para concentrarte y problemas de memoria. Igual con el insomnio y a la vez cansancio y sueño constante, eso se debe al aumento de hormonas en tu cuerpo. Y la temperatura, lo mismo. Es por la implantación del óvulo fecundado...

Pero Ino no parecía oírla, estaba sentada al borde de la camilla con la mirada desconcertada y totalmente perdida, tanto que parecía ausente.

—¿Ino? —aún así la rubia no respondió, en su cabeza seguía preguntándose como había sido posible... que aquello pasara. Entonces lo recordó, aquella última noche juntos. Ambos habían estado tan sumidos en su tortuosa despedida que habían olvidado tomar las precauciones necesarias. Y calculando la fecha de su último período, estaba prácticamente segura de haber ovulado alrededor del 23 y el 25.

—Dios... mío —Sakura se acercó y pasó una mano delante del rostro de la chica intentando hacerla volver en sí.

—¡Ino!

—¡Sakura, estoy embarazada! —aunque no sonaba feliz, así como tampoco triste y preocupada. Simplemente sorprendida.

—Lo sé ¿Qué piensas? Es decir, tú habías dicho que... —de repente los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas. Al pensar en él, en las palabras que Chouji le había confiado. En Asuma.

—No quiero ser como Kurenai... —sollozó, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Sakura rápidamente se las apartó del rostro y la miró a los ojos.

—Ino, no será ese el caso. Aún no lo sabes... ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso no lo quieres? —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso —suspiró—, pero no sé que pensar. No creo estar lista, menos aún sin Shika. Él lo quería tanto... —susurró—, si supiera...

El aire pareció faltarle de repente, la sensación de ardor volvió a invadirla y corriendo al baño dejó salir todo lo que en su interior había. Jadeando, se incorporó y se volteó a la pelirrosa.

—Debo, irme.

—¡Pero cerda debes hacerte unos análisis más! Para estar seguros de que está todo bien y...

—No puedo —susurró, sintiendo su estómago revolverse una vez más y su pecho desgarrarse aún más profundamente. Si es que eso era remotamente posible.

—No puedo —repitió—, no todavía.

Y sin decir más se marchó, aferrándose el pecho como si estuviera cayéndose a pedazos. Caminando por las calles como si estuviera desorientada, perdida, vagó unos minutos sin saber adonde ir. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba pensar con claridad las cosas. Pero no podía, ella nunca había sido razonable, más bien del tipo emocional. Y con tanto tiempo transcurrido desde su partida... se sentía totalmente drenada como para evaluar la situación de forma adecuada. Por lo que recurrió al único lugar que vino a su mente, sabía que allí obtendría paz y tranquilidad.

Descendió lentamente las escaleras de piedra, frente a ella se extendía un amplio campo de hierba verde. Distribuidas en filas e hileras cientos de placas de piedra. Con nombres tallados y el símbolo de Konoha en medio. Suspiró, sin detenerse continuó caminando entre las tumbas. Aquella escena era idéntica a la del sueño que había tenido a penas se había ido Shikamaru. Tanto que la aterraba, pero esa era la realidad y sabía que no se iba a encontrar con la tumba de su esposo. Al menos no por ahora... y esperaba nunca tener que asistir a su funeral. La sola idea le quemaba, dolía.

—Asuma-sensei —susurró, al llegar finalmente a la tumba del hombre que tanto le había enseñado—. Perdón por no haber venido para su último cumpleaños. Le pedí a Shika que trajera las flores... —observó un ramo marchito al lado de la roca— veo que lo hizo.

Por unos instantes permaneció en silencio, con la mirada en la roca pulida frente a ella. Lentamente estiró la mano y con el dedo índice trazó el símbolo de la aldea sobre ella. Pasando la yema por los surcos del dibujo. Recordando escenas del pasado, de cuando tenían quince y eran solo unos niños. Y sin embargo, habían sido forzados a crecer.

—Lo extraño... —una fría lágrima escapó hasta morir contra sus labios—. Kurenai-sensei también lo hace... debería ver a Asuma —sonrió tristemente—. Creció tanto, se le parece tanto que es sorprendente.

Hizo una larga pausa y tras mirar las nubes vagar libres y despreocupadas por el vasto firmamento volvió su mirada a la tumba. Sus ojos vidriosos y abarrotados de lágrimas ansiosas por salir, pero Ino las retuvo.

—¡Y Chouji! Se sorprendería de saber que tiene novia, y una bonita. Estoy tan feliz por él, usted estaría orgulloso de él. Como predijo se convirtió en un gran Shinobi. Así como Shika... —suspiró—. Lo extraño tanto. Él se fue en una misión y yo no quiero perderlo.

Tembló, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga de aire peinó la hierba del cementerio. Las lágrimas que colgaban amenazantes del filo de sus ojos se escurrieron por la pálida piel de sus mejillas hasta el borde de su rostro.

—Necesito que vuelva... No puedo perderlo a él también. No ahora —sollozó, haciendo una pausa para retomar el control sobre sí—. Me pregunto que diría si estuviera vivo y supiera que Shika y yo estamos casados —sonrió amargamente—. Si, seguramente se reiría y diría algo así como "se los dije". Eso fue lo que dijo Chouji, de todas formas. ¿Y sabe? No me dejé ganar por la frente de... por Sakura —se corrigió— en el amor. Ella puede tener al idiota de Sasuke, yo conseguí el mejor hombre, de eso estoy segura ¡Quien lo diría! Que terminaría con el más perezoso hombre de Konoha... Y ahora vamos a tener un bebé. Eso dijo la frentona. Y se que Shikamaru quería tanto tener un hijo. Se lo dijo a Chouji ¿Sabe? Y él me lo contó a mi, ahora que Shika no está —cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura. Inhaló profundamente.

—Pero... ¿Qué debo hacer? No me siento fuerte para tenerlo sin él, tenía mis dudas antes y ahora estoy aún más confundida. Pero lo quiero ¿Sabe? O eso creo... —acarició suavemente su vientre y una sensación de calidez la invadió, forzándola a sonreír levemente.

—Debe ser tan chiquito —continuó pasando sus dedos lentamente por su abdomen—. Si Shika estuviera se que estaría feliz de saber la noticia, pero yo sola no sé como reaccionar. ¿Y si arruino todo? Ustedes tres siempre dijeron que era demasiado torpe e impulsiva... Quizá cometa errores. No quiero que le pase nada —susurró al ambiente. Sonriendo de repente, no había notado hasta el momento cuanto temía perderlo. Aún cuando hubieran pasado sólo unas horas desde el anuncio de la noticia. Comprendió entonces que aunque no todo estaba claro, estaba segura de querer tenerlo. De querer sentirlo, algo solamente suyo. De ella y de Shikamaru, y de nadie más. Y entendió por primera vez el porque su esposo había querido tener un hijo con ella. Podía sentir el pequeño ser en su interior aunque aún fuera demasiado pronto. Lo percibía en su interior, creciendo. Y por un breve instante se imaginó lo que sería tenerlo entre sus brazos. Estrecharlo. Deseaba que se pareciera a Shikamaru, con todas sus fuerzas, añoraba que tuviera los ojos de él. Y aunque era pronto sabía que lo que más deseaba era que el moreno regresara a tiempo para conocer a su primogénito.

Imaginarse la expresión de sorpresa de él le traía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo de paz. Y ante la imagen que en su cabeza formó no pudo evitar sino sonreír. Poniéndose de pié e inclinándose hacia la tumba, con el peso en su pecho algo más alivianado.

—¡Gracias, Asuma-sensei! —suspiró, contemplando con nostalgia la tumba de aquel hombre que tan importante había sido en su vida. En su formación—. Pero ahora debo irme, la frente de marquesina dijo que debo hacerme unos análisis para comprobar que el bebé está bien y todo está en orden —los labios le temblaron levemente más no reparó en ello y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano se marchó. Dejando atrás la placa de piedra cuyo nombre tallado rezaba "Asuma Sarutobi".

El camino de regreso a la clínica fue silencioso, Ino contemplaba distraídamente el firmamento mientras se abría paso a través de la gente –por las calles de la aldea- hacia el hospital. Inconscientemente dejando descansar la mano izquierda en su vientre. Sólo notó esto cuando por azar bajó la mirada hasta el pavimento, lo cual la hizo sonreír levemente.

—¡Cerda! —chilló Sakura al verla acercarse, su expresión de preocupación mas Ino la tranquilizó con un gesto de su mano al acercarse su amiga.

—No te preocupes, frente de marquesina... simplemente fui a visitar a Asuma-sensei —una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios— ¡Y me ayudó! ¿Sabes? ¡Quiero hacerme los estudios para ver cómo está el bebé!.

Sakura ciertamente más relajada asintió —Claro, yo no sé hacerlos. Soy simplemente una ninja médico pero puedo acompañarte si así lo deseas.

La rubia inmediatamente accedió, siguiéndole el paso a su amiga a través de los blancos corredores. Intentando apartar por un momento la angustia de no tener a Shikamaru allí con ella para acompañarla –y sostener su mano.

—¿Aquí?

—Si ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? ¿O a Chouji, o a los padres de Shikamaru? —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que sepa que está todo bien —Sakura se mostró de acuerdo. Era ciertamente entendible que quisiera ahorrarse explicaciones y demostraciones de estar afectada en caso de algo resultar mal. Simplemente lo mantendría en silencio hasta estar segura, sólo por ser precavida.

Así, ambas se dirigieron al ala correspondiente del hospital. Una vez allí se dejaron caer en dos sillas con la mirada clavada en la puerta. Largos minutos pasaron y nadie acudió a ellas por lo que Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó, mirando de reojo a su amiga. Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahora... horrible —exclamó de forma quejosa—, no me agrada eso de vomitar y dormir todo el día. Odio sentir que me falta la energía y aunque eso de no comer favorece a mi dieta... bueno, no creo que ahora tenga sentido seguir la dieta —Sakura rió.

—En eso tienes razón cerda, ya quiero ver cuando te vuelvas gigante —Ino ofendida se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No me volveré gigante, Sakura! —señaló entre dientes—. Simplemente lo normal, pero al menos mi bebé no tendrá una frente grande —la pelirrosa, molesta, se giró a ver a su amiga.

—¡Mis hijos no tendrán frente grande! —espetó— Se parecerán a Sasuke... espero.

La rubia rió, Sakura podía ser ciertamente divertida por momentos. Y a pesar que se mostrara como la fuerte kunoichi que era muy dentro –Ino sabía- que su amiga seguía siendo la misma niña insegura que había conocido en la academia. Así como también ella seguía siendo la misma, sólo que algo más madura. Y en otra etapa completamente diferente de su vida.

—Debemos hablar luego con Tsunade... —volvió a hablar Sakura.

—¿Para qué?

—Para informarle de tu estado, supongo que por un tiempo no realizarás más misiones —Ino asintió lentamente, su expresión de tristeza ante la nostalgia de aquello. Sin embargo, no importaba siempre y cuando Shikamaru regresara a casa.

—Claro, eso es si todo está bien... —susurró ocultando su nerviosismo. Era extraño de explicar pero aunque hacía tan solo horas atrás desde que la idea de tener un bebé había sido plantada en su cabeza, ahora se encontraba realmente emocionada y entusiasmada de tenerlo. Por ello temía tanto al examen, no creía poder soportar otra decepción.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a una mujer de edad avanzada (seguramente cuarenta y tantos años) observando con curiosidad el corredor. Hasta que sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ambas muchachas, deteniéndose en Sakura quien inmediatamente se puso de pié y se acercó a explicarle la situación. Diez minutos transcurrieron y finalmente ambas ingresaron al consultorio, el cual a pesar de pequeño resultaba acogedor.

—Acuéstate —indicó a la rubia, y luego procedió a hacer una serie de preguntas—. ¿Última vez que tuvo su período?

Ino meditó unos segundos antes de contestar con seguridad — 10 de Agosto.

—¿Y deberías haberlo tenido... cuando?

—El 7 de Septiembre —la mujer asintió y tomando una lapicera garabateó algo en un papel.

—¿Y el padre? —Sakura miró con preocupación a su amiga mas la rubia no se inmutó, simplemente cerró los ojos y recitó de forma monótona.

—Shikamaru Nara, 26 años recién cumplidos —aclaró—, por el momento se encuentra en una misión.

De la misma forma la mujer anotó lo dicho por la joven en el papel y tras dejarlo junto a ella en su escritorio se volvió a la muchacha, indicándole que se levantara la remera hasta debajo de los bustos. Exponiendo su vientre, el cual palpó una veces.

—¿Duele? —la rubia negó, observando y notando por primera vez su abdomen levemente abultado. Aunque de forma imperceptible.

—¿Esta hinchado? —la mujer asintió.

—Pero es muy pronto para que esa hinchazón sea el bebé —explicó— es simplemente por efecto de algunos de los primeros síntomas del embarazo.

—Oh —asintió Ino, observando su piel expuesta con curiosidad. ¿Era posible que allí hubiera lugar para un pequeño bebé?

Dándose vuelta la mujer tomó un gel que se encontraba junto a las anotaciones y tomándolo lo esparció y untó sobre el bajo vientre de la muchacha. Ino inmediatamente se retrajo contra el frío pero al cabo de unos segundos se encontró relajada nuevamente. La mujer acercó la sonda a la parte húmeda y frío por el gel, y comenzó a recorrer con ella la superficie pálida de la piel de Ino. Arriba y abajo, a un lado y al otro observando un pequeño monitor a cada instante. Oyendo atentamente.

—¿Y? —cuestionó la rubia impaciente, la mujer se volteó y señalando la imagen explicó:

—¿Ves eso de ahí? —Ino entrecerró los ojos inclinándose hacia la pantalla para ver mejor, Sakura –que permanecía a su lado-hizo lo mismo—. Eso es tu bebé.

—¡¿Mi bebé?! ¿Ese puntito negro? —la mujer asintió.

—Mide aproximadamente cuatro o cinco milímetros —señaló, la rubia la observó con incredulidad. ¿Realmente aquella pequeña y diminuta cosita era su bebé? Intentó escatimar la medida entre sus dedos pulgar e índice pero el espacio era tan diminuto que Ino no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquello era cierto.

—¿Está segura? —la cuestionó, la mujer rió.

—Por supuesto —a lo que Ino en respuesta bufó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, Ino arrugó la nariz.

—No puedo creer que Shikamaru fuera tan holgazán como para hacer un bebé tan chiquito... podría haberse esforzado más —rezongó, mitad en broma, mitad enserio. Ambas mujeres que la observaban con interés finalmente rompieron en risas.

—Pobre Shikamaru... —suspiró la pelirrosa, Ino rió. Sintiéndose orgullosa por dentro de llevar en su vientre aquel pequeño ser fruto de su amor, del de ella y de Shikamaru.

—Entonces... —volvió a hablar la rubia— ¿Todo está bien?

—Por supuesto, los latidos se oyen normalmente. 60 aproximadamente por segundo, lo que indica que está sano y en perfecto estado —la rubia sonrió, no una sonrisa melancólica o débil. Sino una genuina, y en mucho tiempo.

—¿Oíste frente de marquesina? ¡Voy a tener un bebé, y antes que tú! —la pelirrosa resopló y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—Como sea... vamos ¿Quieres? Hay que hablar con Tsunade, la Hokage debe saber de tu condición —Ino asintió, limpiándose el gel del vientre con una toalla que la mujer le había entregado, acomodándose las ropas y bajando de un pequeño saltito de la cama.

—¡Y debo decírselo a mi madre, que tanto me fastidiaba, y a mi padre! ¡Y a Chouji! —exclamó feliz, imaginándose la expresión del Akimichi ante la noticia, una expresión de pura felicidad— y a Yoshino y Shikaku.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo de ver feliz a su amiga y finalmente listas ambas salieron, encaminándose directamente hacia la torre de la Hokage. Ino sintiéndose feliz, y emocionada por primera vez por algo, en mucho tiempo.

—Vaya, estás animada... —susurró la pelirrosa, la chica asintió posando ligeramente su mano sobre su propio vientre, una vez más, solo que esta vez de forma conciente.

—Supongo... es extraño, tenía tanto miedo pero es como si este bebé me hubiera devuelto las esperanzas. Y me hiciera sentir segura de que Shikamaru volverá, sé que lo hará —Sakura se mostró de acuerdo, ver a Ino tan viva después de tanto tiempo de aparentar un fantasma era ciertamente un alivio. Ni más ni menos, por lo que la dejaría disfrutar de la felicidad de la noticia de su nuevo hijo.

Pronto se encontraron subiendo las escaleras, hacia el despacho de la voluptuosa rubia que había ocupado el lugar del tercero desde hacía ya tantos años. Llegando a la entrada golpearon levemente la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente revelando a una mujer pequeña de cortos cabellos negros y ojos de similar color.

—Shizune... —saludaron ambas, la mujer asintió y apartándose les indicó que ingresaran. Luego retomo su lugar junto a la Hokage, detrás del escritorio. De pié y a su lado.

—Sakura, Ino... justo estaba por mandarlas a llamar —ambas asintieron sorprendidas. Entonces la pelirrosa continuó a explicar el porque de su visita.

—Ino está embarazada, creímos que debía saberlo —la mujer asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Es por una razón que está relacionada con esto que las estaba por mandar a llamar —explicó—, sobre todo a ti.

—¿A mi? —cuestionó Ino— ¡¿Hay noticias de Shikamaru?! —chilló emocionada.

La Hokage asintió, y abriendo uno de sus cajones extrajo un sobre amarillento de su interior. El cual mostró a la vista de todas las presentes.

—Hoy llegó esto... es un informe —tomó aire, y la voz de Ino pareció atraparse en su garganta. Por unos instantes permaneció en silencio oyendo únicamente el sonido de su propio corazón golpetear impetuoso contra su pecho—. Fue un éxito.

De pronto la joven dejó escapar el aire que ignoraba haber estado conteniendo, en una clara exclamación de alivio. Sakura asintió, palmeando suavemente el hombro de su amiga.

—¿Y Shikamaru como está? —cuestionó a la mujer ansiosa.

—Él esta...


	19. Réquiem

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

19/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo una vez más feliz por todos los reviews recibidos. Bueno acá está el capítulo 19, que es en realidad el 18 y el penúltimo antes del final, y después el epílogo, por supuesto. En fin, realmente me alegra saber que la historia, hasta el momento, les gustó. De verdad. Me anima muchísimo. Y ya saben, si no es mucha molestia me encantaría saber su opinión. Bueno, como siempre quería decirles ¡Gracias! En serio, me pone muy contenta saber que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y más aún de hacerme saber su tan valiosa opinión. ¡Gracias, por todo! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XVIII

"Réquiem"

(Luto por los caídos)

—Hoy llegó esto... es un informe —tomó aire, y la voz de Ino pareció atraparse en su garganta. Por unos instantes permaneció en silencio oyendo únicamente el sonido de su propio corazón golpetear impetuoso contra su pecho—. Fue un éxito.

De pronto la joven dejó escapar el aire que ignoraba haber estado conteniendo, en una clara exclamación de alivio. Sakura asintió, palmeando suavemente el hombro de su amiga.

—¿Y Shikamaru como está? —cuestionó a la mujer ansiosa.

—Él esta... —suspiró lentamente—, será mejor que te sientes.

No supo cuando pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, sintiéndose de repente sofocar. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y podía sentir una vez más la ardiente sensación nauseabunda ascenderle por la garganta, quemándole todo a su paso. Pero se contuvo, sabía que debía oírlo lo siguiente. En el mayor estado de cordura posible.

Lentamente asintió y tomó asiento, la Hokage comenzó a explicar cuidadosamente lo sucedido —La emboscada fue un total éxito, hoy llegaron los shinobi que envié para recopilar información sobre la misión. Ellos acudieron al lugar... —una pausa se extendió, hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar. Mirando fijamente a la joven delante de ella, Ino sintió que en sus ojos ambarinos había pena. Seguramente por ella. Temió lo peor.

—Como debes saber, eran notoriamente superiores en cantidad. Y por supuesto todos shinobi peligrosos, de alto rango —la rubia asintió, intentando seguir el hilo de la narración. Sin embargo, por momentos se sentía totalmente perdida—. Es por eso que esta misión era tan riesgosa...

—Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de encontrar el lugar totalmente devastado —el corazón de Ino dio un vuelco, Sakura a su lado aumentó la intensidad con que aferraba el hombro de su amiga—. Totalmente destruido, al parecer la emboscada tuvo lugar en un paso rocoso. Y la estrategia de Shikamaru fue un derrumbe, imagino que para mermar la cantidad de enemigos. Y luego la utilización de sellos explosivos en lugares estratégicos. Todo estalló... Ino, no quedó nada. Simplemente un montón descombros, debajo de los cuales se encontraron algunos cuerpos aplastados —respiró profundamente—, entre los que se encontraban los cuerpos de Namiashi Raidō y Hina Arakawa. Los demás cadáveres se encontraban totalmente irreconocibles —Ino sintió una vez más su estómago revolverse—, totalmente calcinados. Únicamente se recuperó esto de Nara Shikamaru y Shiranui Genma —explicó la mujer colocando lentamente sobre la mesa ambos protectores, con el símbolo de Konoha, pertenecientes obviamente a ambos hombres. Tanto uno como el otro se encontraban teñidos por partes de un intenso rojo oscuro, el color de la sangre seca.

—Estaban cerca de un par de cuerpos... pero realmente estaban irreconocibles. Lo siento —susurró.

De repente Ino se sintió en completo silencio, totalmente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Como si de repente el mundo estuviera en colores y ella simplemente en blanco y negro. Sintió frío, una vez más su cuerpo tembló violentamente. Y aunque las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza no lograba reaccionar ante ellas. No sentía nada, ni su propio ser. Estaba entumecida, adormecida completamente. _Shikamaru no volverá... _Pensó. Y de pronto todo se derrumbó e Ino cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazando fuertemente su vientre con sus brazos. Sollozando violentamente.

Entonces recordó la escena que el moreno le había descrito cuando fue el turno de él de hablar con Kurenai por la muerte de Asuma. Era la misma, idéntica. La historia se repetía, sólo que esta vez... ella era la protagonista. Por más que odiara hacerlo. No había nada que la joven pudiera hacer.

—¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!! —chilló, la garganta ardiéndole a causa del grito desgarrador. Sólo recordaba una vez haber gritado de aquella forma, y había sido sobre el cuerpo inerte de Asuma. Cuando él se había marchado, en su corazón se había formado un hueco que jamás volvió a cerrar, ahora, con la partida de Shikamaru, podía sentir otro abriéndose en su interior. Cada vez más vacío, cada vez más doloroso. Porque él no podía haberse ido también, le era imposible creerlo—. Él no puede haber... —él lo había prometido. _Pero lo prometiste... Prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre. Dijiste que no me dejarías... _Los recuerdos la atravesaban uno a uno, cortándole lentamente. Abriendo aún más profundamente su herida, que aunque invisible, la consumía. _Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Ino. Quizá... llegó más pronto de lo que esperábamos_—. ¡No! No... no ¡¡No!!

—¡Ino, tranquilízate! —exclamó la pelirrosa arrodillándose junto a ella. Pero la chica la ignoró, apartándola con la mano. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no a ella. No en aquel momento, cuando ambos esperaban un bebé. _No digas adiós, porque no quiero oír esas palabras esta noche. _Quizá él lo había sabido todo el tiempo... que no volvería— ¡No! —apartó el pensamiento doloroso de su cabeza. Él lo había prometido. _Shika, prométeme que te cuidarás... y que harás lo imposible por volver_. Pero también le había advertido. _Lo haré, pero no puedo prometerte que lo lograré_—. No, él no... No puede haber-

—Ino, por favor. Intenta calmarte —suplicó Sakura, preocupada por el bienestar de la rubia mas esta no respondió, y poniéndose de pié observó a la Hokage en silencio.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, pero cuando ello ocurrió, no sintió que fuera ella la que estaba hablando. Esa no era su voz, parecía muerta —¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —la mujer asintió con pena.

—Él fue un gran shinobi... evitó una gran guerra, Ino —la rubia asintió por inercia y dándose media vuelta, se marchó. Sakura intentó seguirla pero la Hokage la detuvo.

—Este duelo es de ella —la pelirrosa asintió, y angustiada observó la espalda de su amiga alejarse más y más, mientras iba hacia las escaleras y comenzaba a descender lentamente. Todos sus movimientos parecían mecánicos e innaturales.

-------- o --------

La puerta sonó una, dos, tres veces. Sin embargo Ino ignoró el llamado del exterior pues el mundo le parecía de repente vacío. Ya nada importaba, por el momento simplemente permanecería encerrada en su hogar hasta que tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pié.

Una voz llamó del exterior, era Sakura —¡Ino! Abre, Ino.

La rubia bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Observando con la mirada vacía hacia la puerta de entrada, a no más de dos metros de donde se encontraba ella —Vete, frente de marquesina... —la pelirrosa continuó golpeando la puerta. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la noticia, el día anterior habían sido traídos a la aldea los cuerpos recuperados de dos de los cuatro ninjas, y ese mismo día sería llevado a cabo el funeral para los cuatro caídos.

—Ino ¿No asistirás al funeral? —la palabra envió una descarga de dolor a todo su cuerpo y una lágrima escapó a sus ojos, desde aquel día no había sido capaz de controlar el llanto. Aún así ignoró la pregunta de la chica y continuó jugando con su alianza de oro entre los dedos, con la mirada vacía y desgastada, suspiró. ¿Cómo esperaban ellos que fuera a aquel lugar, a ver el nombre de "Shikamaru Nara" grabado en la fría piedra, soportando las miradas de lástima de los demás. De pena, intentando soportar el llanto cada vez que alguien murmurara un pésame por él?. ¿Y cómo enfrentaría a Chouji, a sus padres y a los señores Nara? —¡Cerda, abre la puerta! Han pasado demasiados días ya...

Una vez más la ignoró, lo cierto era que se sentía totalmente desconectada del mundo. Como si ya no perteneciera allí, como si nada la retuviera a lo que una vez había conocido y amado. Suspiró, extiendo su mano hasta la parte alta de su cabellera de la cual arrancó un único cabello dorado. El cual inmediatamente amarró al anillo en su mano. Sollozó. Había oído una vez, de su madre quizá o simplemente una superstición comúnmente compartida –pues ya no recordaba bien- que sosteniendo el anillo de casada, atado a un cabello de quien sería la madre indicaría el sexo del bebé —Si gira en círculos sobre mi vientre será una niña— murmuró para sí—, y si va de lado a lado será un varón.

—¡Ino! —volvió a gritar desde afuera la voz, pero Ino mantuvo su vista fija en el objeto sostenido en el aire frente a ella. Inmediatamente, la sortija de oro se movió... y una amarga sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Ino. No pudo precisar como pero una parte de ella siempre lo había sabido—. Ino, por favor... ¿No crees que lo mejor sería ir a despedirte?

Por primera vez en días reaccionó, enfuriada —¿Despedirme de qué, Sakura? —cuestionó mordazmente, abriendo la puerta de un golpe—. ¿Ir a un funeral sin cuerpo? Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de traerlo de regreso... —la herida en su interior se resintió, haciéndola gemir de dolor—. ¡¿Quién sabe si realmente está muerto?!

—Ino... —suspiró la pelirrosa, la mujer se dio media vuelta y encaró escaleras arriba. Sakura rápidamente la siguió—. ¿Qué haces?

La rubia comenzó a revolver entre sus cajones frenéticamente, sobre la cama estaban esparcidas las cartas que el moreno había mandado durante la misión, algunas fotografías –entre las que se encontraba aquella vieja imagen del equipo 10-, y el último regalo que él le había dado. La esclava, destellando con el reflejo de los rayos de sol.

—¿Ino?

—¡Estoy buscando mi ropa, frente de marquesina! —exclamó, sin mirar a su amiga—. Mi ropa. No quiero ir allí, no hay nada de que despedirse —bufó, el dolor en su interior comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su ser y podía sentir, una vez más, las lágrimas abarrotársele en los ojos— pero no puedo hacerle esto a Chouji, y los señores Nara. Yo debo estar ahí —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie te obliga, haz lo que mejor te parezca para tu bien —la rubia negó agitada, sin detenerse, continuando su búsqueda de aquella vieja túnica negra que había usado hacía tantos años.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer por mi bien, frentona —espetó, girándose por un breve segundo para luego retomar su frenética exploración de los cajones de su ropero.

—¡Detente, cerda! —la rubia se volteó ofendida.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres frente de marquesina? ¿No ves que se me hace tarde? —y, otra vez, se giró para continuar con lo suyo. Sakura suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Ino estaba siendo más terca que nunca, y el dolor no ayudaba en nada.

—Bien —se rindió finalmente—, nos vemos allí.

Y sin decir más se marchó, Ino no pareció inmutarse pues no se volteó a ver. Simplemente continuó rebuscando hasta finalmente encontrarla, limpia y doblada debajo de una gran pila de ropa. Sollozando la extrajo de su lugar y la desdobló, arreglándole los pliegues con la mano mientras contemplaba la prenda como si deseara simplemente apartarla de su vista. Y así lo hizo, por unos instantes, hasta que volvió a atraparla entre sus dedos y desnudándose comenzó a cambiarse las prendas. Una por una hasta que estuvo completamente vestida, luego cepilló su cabello –quizá demasiadas veces- y lo recogió en un rodete detrás de su cabeza. Observándose unos segundos en el espejo antes de salir contempló sus negras ojeras, se encogió de hombros, de todas formas ya no importaba.

Y finalmente, aunque dudosa, salió a las calles. Sintiendo de repente el sol quemarle. Hacía tanto que sus cálidos rayos no habían tocado su, ahora extremadamente, pálida piel que ardía. Pero lo ignoró, de todas formas no había nada que pudiera herirle más que caminar hacia el cementerio. Nada, en absoluto.

—¡Ino! —oyó alguien llamarle, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada dolida de su madre. La cual inmediatamente la refugió en un cálido abrazo, aunque éste Ino no lo sintió—. Lo siento, hija. Esto no debería estar pasando... —su padre apareció desde detrás de la mujer, sosteniendo la misma expresión dolida que su esposa. Ino no intentó zafarse esta vez, sino que permaneció allí. Deseando que él regresara. O que todo fuera, simplemente, un mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

Tras liberarse, los tres continuaron caminando hacia el funeral. En completo silencio, la rubia evitando constantemente las miradas que sus padres se dirigían entre sí.

_Viuda... _Por primera vez la palabra golpeó en su mente, haciéndola estremecer. Grabándose a fuego en su ser. Sin embargo, la desesperación y el dolor no se extendieron hasta sus facciones, las cuales permanecieron rígidas y frías. Casi sin vida.

—Llegamos... —frente a ella se reunía un numeroso grupo de gente, entre los que se encontraban Kurenai y el pequeño Asuma, los señores Nara –no hacía falta decir que Yoshino estaba devastada y la mirada de Shikaku parecía más perdida de lo normal-, Tsunade, por supuesto, Yuura y Chouji. Éste último parecía ser el más afectado, y la imagen desgarró aún más el corazón de Ino al ver a su amigo llorando contra la fría piedra. Irónicamente, la tumba se encontraba junto a la de Asuma. Tsunade habría pensado que sería un buen gesto, pero Ino lo encontraba simplemente torturante.

Y tal y como la rubia había previsto el funesto encuentro había pasado entre saludos, llantos y frases como "mi más sentido pésame". Pero afortunadamente, pronto había terminado. Y en el lugar sólo quedaban Chouji y ella.

La rubia se acercó y agachándose lentamente observó de reojo a su amigo, que permanecía de rodillas contra la roca —Chouji, tengo que decirte algo... —el castaño asintió, mirándola con sus ojos vidriosos.

—Estoy embarazada, Chouji... —los ojos de su amigo se abrieron desmesuradamente, haciendo que las lágrimas que colgaban al filo de su mirada cayeran sin piedad por sus redondeadas mejillas—. Shika y yo íbamos a tener un bebé... —suspiró— Bueno, ahora seré sólo yo.

El castaño negó fervientemente. Abrazando a su amiga de repente.

—No, yo estaré para lo que necesites —la rubia asintió y miró discretamente hacia atrás. Hacia donde se estaba la gran escalera de piedra que llevaba a la salida del cementerio, allí esperaba Yuura.

—Ve, te espera.

—¿Estarás bien? —la rubia suspiró.

—Con el tiempo... ¿Quién sabe?

Chouji asintió y despidiéndose una vez más, se puso de pié y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Ino lo observó marcharse por un segundo y luego volvió su vista a la roca, la cual rezaba con frialdad inexorable "Nara Shikamaru", y sobre éste, el símbolo de Konoha.

—Shikamaru... —sollozó— Sabes que soy testaruda —una débil sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios— y que odio admitir cuando tienes razón. Simplemente desearía, que ésta vez no la hubieras tenido.


	20. Un mes después

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

20/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo quería pedirles perdón por estar subiendo el capítulo tan tarde, realmente antes se me hizo imposible sin una computadora cerca. Por eso lo estoy subiendo ahora y voy a tratar de ser breve para así dejarlos leer y porque además mi hermana me está echando de la computadora. Por eso y a todos ¡Gracias! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por todo!!! Sea por leer mi humilde historia o por dejar su comentario. El cual aprecio mucho. Espero que les guste ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XIV

"Un mes después"

La rubia despertaba lentamente en su cuarto, sus manos descansaban en su vientre de forma ligera. Como queriendo proteger a la criatura que en su interior estaba formándose, aquel pequeño ser era todo lo que a Ino le quedaba. Y hoy tenía una cita de control con el médico, y aunque simplemente era de control, la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Cuidadosamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentada al borde de la cama, aún las yemas de sus dedos vagaban por su abdomen a través de la fina seda que la vestía. Suspiró, observando la fotografía a su lado. En ella se veían Shikamaru y ella, el día de su boda. Por supuesto la sonrisa de él era de felicidad pero a la vez, como habitual, de pereza. ¡Dios como lo extrañaba! Y estaba segura de aún ser incapaz de dejarlo ir, por lo que ritualizaba su rutina durante las noches así como por las mañanas. Leyendo las cartas de él antes de irse a dormir –entre lágrimas- y despertando algo desorientada aunque sintiéndose algo mejor, aunque levemente. Y por supuesto, todas las tardes acudía al gran portón de la aldea. ¿Por qué lo hacía?. No sabía, simplemente se desplazaba hasta aquel lugar por inercia y contemplaba el ocaso. Hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche para luego volver a su casa, con la herida en su interior una vez más abierta y los ojos abarrotados de ácidas lágrimas. Sin embargo no importaba, porque aquel dolor no era el mismo desgarrador de un mes atrás. No, era simplemente catártico. Ella iba observaba la tierra que el moreno había pisado por última vez y luego se volvía a su hogar, para finalmente llorar leyendo sus cartas hasta el cansancio –prácticamente desmayo-, para luego volver a despertar al día siguiente sintiéndose algo más liberada. Aquel día, la rutina no cambió. Simplemente hizo lo mismo que hacía cada día y luego se dirigió hacia el hospital, encontrándose como siempre con Sakura a medio camino. Ambas caminaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, cerda? —la joven rubia contempló el cielo y luego suspiró.

—¿Algo mejor? —se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, hace tanto que se fue y a la vez tan poco, a veces me pierdo y no se que pensar.

La pelirrosa asintió —Es normal.

—Si tú lo dices... —suspiró, Sakura había desistido finalmente de detenerla que fuera al portal de la aldea. Ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaba en seguirla, simplemente la dejaba ser. Aunque Ino no estaba segura de si estar agradecida por ello o temer que las cosas comenzaran a naturalizarse hasta el punto de que a nadie le importara, por ser rutina, ni siquiera a ella.

—¿Y el bebé? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué pregunta estúpida frente de marquesina, si supiera no estaríamos yendo al hospital! —la pelirrosa sonrió tontamente—. ¡Dios! A veces pienso que se te pega la estupidez de Naruto, demasiado tiempo con él.

Sakura asintió —Probablemente.

Ambas continuaron caminando lentamente, el camino algo más ameno y el aire más ligero desde la torpeza de Sakura. Sin embargo Ino parecía apagada, como siempre.

—¿Querrías saber el sexo del bebé? —Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sé —la chica la miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? ¿No deberías empezar a verlo a partir del quinto mes? —la rubia asintió.

—Aunque, teóricamente, es posible a partir del tercero. Con mucha suerte, claro.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo dices que sabes? —la joven se encogió de hombros una vez más, como restándole importancia.

—No lo sé, es algo extraño. Llámalo intuición, si quieres... o superstición. No me importa —Sakura permaneció observándola con incredulidad, luego con cierta curiosidad preguntó:

—¿Y qué crees que será? —la muchacha cruzó los brazos tercamente y desvió la mirada, frunciendo los labios.

—No te lo diré, será un secreto hasta que nazca.

—¿Y si te equivocas? —Ino frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo nunca me equivoco frente de marquesina! —exclamó, la chica rió.

—Claro, por supuesto.

Finalmente, habiendo llegado ingresaron al lugar. El ambiente como siempre frío y silencioso. Haciendo a Ino sentir aún más incómoda que antes, sin embargo trató de enterrar la sensación muy en el fondo y continuar caminando. Realmente necesitaba saber que su bebé estaba bien, tener la seguridad que su embarazo seguía en curso. Debía hacerlo, por su propio bien y el del recuerdo de Shikamaru.

—Oye, cerda ¿Estás bien? Estás más pálida de lo normal —la mujer lentamente asintió, ignorando la última acotación de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron la misma mujer de hacía un mes atrás las recibió con una expresión gentil –seguramente ya habría oído la noticia, pensó Ino- dado que durante la sesión de preguntas no volvió a consultar sobre el padre, simplemente se limitó a la rutina.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bueno... he vomitado varias veces más, pero además de eso, me he estado sintiendo mejor. Físicamente —aclaró, la mujer asintió.

—¡Ajá! Y llevas 9 semanas y media, casi 10 de embarazo —murmuró la mujer más para sí que para Ino, anotando rápidamente en un papel—. Asegurémonos entonces que todo esté bien —la rubia sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta pero accedió. Levantando su ropa para dejar al descubierto su vientre, una vez más la mujer colocó el frío gel sobre su piel y comenzó a pasar la sonda por su piel. De arriba abajo, de un lado al otro. Hasta que la imagen en blanco y negro comenzó a formarse en la pantalla.

Ino permaneció tensa pero la mujer sonrió —Está todo en orden —aseguró, la joven pareció recordar de repente que debía respirar—. Y mira, ese es tu bebé —anunció, señalando la silueta blanca contra el fondo negro.

—¡Oh! Dios mío, mira frente de marquesina. Ya tiene forma de bebé, hasta tiene bracitos manitas, y piernitas. Aunque no muy bien formadas, aún... —exclamó sorprendida. Dado que la última vez que lo había visto era un pequeño punto uniforme.

—Por supuesto, cerda. Los seres humanos suelen tener brazos, manos y piernas y ¡Oh! ¡Mira, hasta tiene cabeza! —se burló, la rubia fastidiada ante el comentario irónico de su amiga se cruzó de brazos. Sakura rió.

—Es increíble... —murmuró, contemplando la imagen. La médica, a su lado, asintió.

—Y pensar que tan solo mide 19 milímetros —los ojos de la rubia se posaron inmediatamente en la mujer.

—¿Tan solo eso? —exclamó sorprendida, observando una vez más la criatura en la pantalla.

—¡Vaya! Ni siquiera tiene dos centímetros, del tamaño de un fríjol —Ino volvió su mirada ofendida a su amiga. Una vez más fastidiada por su comentario, aunque esta vez la pelirrosa no había tenido intenciones de fastidiarla.

—Agradecería que no te refieras a mi hijo como un legumbre —Sakura rió.

—Por supuesto, lo siento.

La mirada de Ino volvió a posarse inevitablemente en el pequeño ser, observándolo cuidadosamente. Se podía imaginar la reacción de Shikamaru. _Si tan solo él estuviera aquí... _Pensó. Imaginándose que seguramente observaría la pantalla con curiosidad, probablemente con la misma que ella o quizá más y con una sonrisa diría algo similar a: "¿Tan pequeño? ¡Qué problemático!. Intentando descifrar como era posible que algo tan diminuto se convirtiera en una persona algún día. Pues, si cuando de mujeres se trataba Shikamaru estaba completamente perdido... Ino no quería imaginarse cómo sería cuando se tratara de una mujer embarazada y una pequeña criatura en su interior. Seguramente no tendría ni idea de que hacer... Si, seguramente aquello era lo más probable.

—¿Y ya tienes el nombre, cerda? —preguntó Sakura de repente sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento, Ino asintió pero justo antes de decirle el nombre se detuvo.

—¡Oh no! No lo haré, sé que planeas frente de marquesina y no te diré el sexo del bebé —la mujer la observó confundida e Ino se encogió de hombros forzando una gentil sonrisa.

—Tengo una pequeña intuición... —la médica asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —replicó, al momento en que Ino se incorporaba y abandonaba la camilla. Acomodando sus ropas antes de salir.

Ambas se despidieron y se marcharon, retomando su camino por las ahora menos pobladas calles de Konoha. Dado que pronto caería el sol, la gente había decidido ya refugiarse en sus hogares para evitar el frío de la noche de otoño. Ino, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

—Nos vemos, frente de marquesina... —murmuró. Sakura la miró y en silencio asintió. Sabía a donde Ino se dirigía.

—Buenas noches, cerda. Intenta no quedarte hasta tarde o te resfriarás.

—No te preocupes —aseguró—. Gracias por acompañarme... —Y sin decir más se alejó, lenta y pausadamente hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Tal y como Sakura predijo, el frío otoñal –aunque no tan gélido como el invernal- comenzó a acechar, y a medida que se acercaba a la puerta comenzó a sentir débiles escalofríos descender por su espalda. Pronto se encontró temblando, sin embargo no se movió, y permaneció allí abrazando su cuerpo por al menos media hora. Hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, entonces lo contempló como habitualmente, con la mirada nostálgica puesta en el horizonte. Como esperando que detrás de aquella línea imaginaria surgiera la figura del hombre que tanto amaba, aquel que había sido su compañero de equipo, su amigo, su amante y su esposo. Y ahora, el padre de su futuro bebé.

Pero como todos los días, aquello no sucedió. Y la noche reemplazó al día y pronto la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ella. Indicándole que era ya hora de regresar, por mucho que Ino no quisiera.

-------- o --------

Sin siquiera notarlo había transcurrido ya otro mes desde la última vez que había acudido al médico, y hoy le tocaba su control mensual. Como siempre. Aunque ciertamente la noticia –que había recibido el mes anterior- de que su embarazo proseguía su curso normalmente había sido un gran alivio para ella, y desde aquel día sus hombros parecían pesarle menos. Por momentos. Aunque el dolor no parecía querer desaparecer. Y por supuesto, todas las noches soñaba con él. Lo llamaba entre sueños y deseaba más que nada volver a verlo, aunque fuera una vez más. Volver a tocarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que eso era imposible pues de la muerte no había regreso. Aún así, ella continuaba visitando el portón de la aldea, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó amablemente la señora. Ino asintió y respondió con cordialidad.

—Buenos días... —y sin esperar indicaciones se recostó en la camilla, levantando su remera hasta debajo de sus pechos –los cuales se veían ahora bastante más abultados que antes e hipersensibles-, esperando que la mujer empezar su cuestionario de rutina y colocara el siempre fresco gel en su vientre ya algo abultado. Esta vez no por síntomas del embarazo, sino por el mismo bebé que ya comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Aunque la forma no era exactamente notoria a la vista, se podía observar ya que sus ropas habituales comenzaban a apretarle en la zona abdominal. Lo cual hacía a Ino hincharse de orgullo.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —Ino suspiró.

—Por suerte ya no he vomitado más y he estado comiendo bien... de todo, y cuando digo de todo me refiero justamente a eso. Ni siquiera me gustaban algunas de las comidas que he estado almorzando —la mujer rió.

—Antojos, es normal. No te preocupes demasiado, es sano para el bebé que te alimentes bien —Ino asintió, pensando que seguramente luego del embarazo tendría que comenzar una nueva dieta para recuperar su forma habitual y no terminar pareciéndose a Chouji. Por supuesto, que su amigo estuviera así estaba bien... Pero para ella, eso no era aceptable. Aunque, por el momento su prioridad era su pequeño bebé.

—¿Y cómo está todo? —preguntó como siempre, ansiosa. La mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Todo normal. En perfecto estado —Ino sonrió, asintió y poniéndose de pié se dispuso a acomodarse las ropas para salir de aquel lugar. Y así lo hizo, una vez más dirigiéndose hacia el portón.

—¡Ino! —le llamó una voz familiar, la joven se volteó aferrando –inconscientemente- su redondeado abdomen gentilmente con sus manos.

—¡Chouji! —sonrió con una sonrisa—. ¡Yuura! —la muchacha saludó amablemente.

—Hola, Ino.

—¿Cómo te ha ido Ino? —exclamó sonriendo gentilmente—. ¡Vaya! Si ya casi estás como yo —se burló, Ino en respuesta lo golpeó.

—¡Ouch! —Yuura sonrió.

—Te lo merecías y lo sabes —el castaño asintió.

—Tienes razón.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Chouji bajó la cabeza incómodo.

—Al cementerio... —la rubia inmediatamente desvió, intentando contener las lágrimas que pujaban por salir cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre el tema en voz alta frente a ella.

—Está, bien... —susurró—. Yo de todas formas ya me iba —Chouji asintió, pues él también era conciente de las tardes de Ino en la entrada de la aldea.

—Cuídate, Ino. Adiós...

La rubia sonrió débilmente y viéndolos alejarse retomó su camino hacia el gran portal. Si quería ver el ocaso... debía apurarse.

_Shikamaru... _Pensó, mientras cientos de escenas de su vida juntos danzaban en su cabeza. Sin siquiera notarlo una lágrima escapó sus ojos, al parecer, ese día en particular estaba algo emocional. Seguramente sería por el embarazo o quizá el encuentro con Chouji la había sensibilizado. De todas formas, no podía evitar sollozar en silencio. Mientras el sol, como siempre moría en el horizonte... tiñendo los cielos de rojo, un escarlata tan profundo que recordaba a la sangre. Y ante la idea Ino no pudo evitar sentir un revoltijo en su estómago.

Abrumada, levantó la mirada. Entonces una imagen fugaz cruzó ante sus ojos, una silueta a lo lejos. Parecía un hombre, pero a medida que se fue acercando pudo definir que eran dos. Al parecer el primero cargaba al segundo en sus espaldas. Suspiró, fantaseando con que aquel hombre fuera Shikamaru. Pero estaba segura de que no lo era, Tsunade había dicho que él había muerto. _Shikamaru..._

Volvió a observar el hombre cuidadosamente, se acercaba tambaleando a la entrada. Ahora se encontraba a no más de 60 metros. Y entonces lo reconoció.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre levantó la mirada apesadumbrado y debajo de todas las heridas y la mugre que ocultaban su rostro Ino pudo reconocer una débil sonrisa. Entonces una vez más gritó, corriendo hacia él—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Shikamaru...

El moreno suspiró y llegando hasta el límite de la entrada cayó, de boca contra el áspero pavimento, perdiendo inmediatamente el conocimiento. El cuerpo inerte del segundo hombre colisionando encima de él. La rubia lo reconoció al instante; era Genma.


	21. Sobrevivientes

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

21/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :). Bueno, yo acá estoy trayéndoles como prometí el último y **final** capítulo de **"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"**. Por supuesto, como ya aclaré al principio, va a haber un epílogo que voy a estar subiendo mañana mismo y bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado hasta el momento, y que el final sea de su agrado. También espero que lo sea el epílogo. Y realmente quería decirles gracias, sus reviews y comentarios me hicieron muy feliz durante toda la historia. Me animaron muchísimo, no saben cuanto. Había estado un tiempo desaparecida y había perdido algo el ritmo y la emoción, y ustedes me la devolvieron. Por eso se los agradezco de todo corazón, realmente. **¡Gracias!** Ya el simple hecho de haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi humilde historia me hizo muy feliz. ¡Gracias, a todos! Y alguien me había preguntado sobre una **nueva historia**... bueno, la hay. Sólo que no voy a poder estar poniéndola inmediatamente después de esta porque aún le falta algo de cocción (poco, lo prometo, voy a hacerlos esperar lo mínimo posible). El tema es que realmente creo que esta va a ser larga, me parece que ya me deliré bastante (más o menos como "Sentimientos viajantes", quizá más también... aún no se) y obviamente va a ser principalmente **ShikaIno** pero bueno, con algunos agregados de parejas. También similar al fic anterior. Aunque eso lo voy a anunciar el día que empiece a subirlo. Me voy a asegurar de aclararlo. Y les pido que sean pacientes, muy poquito, prometo volver muy muy pronto y espero que valga la pena. De ahí en más probablemente ya no me desaparezca... ¡Oh! Y una cosa más, prometí subir un **one-shot por** noche buena-navidad y otro por **fin de año-año nuevo**. Y lo voy a hacer, de eso no tengan dudas. **¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!** Los adoro... me malcrían demasiado. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

XX

"Sobrevivientes"

(De regreso a casa)

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre levantó la mirada apesadumbrado y debajo de todas las heridas y la mugre que ocultaban su rostro Ino pudo reconocer una débil sonrisa. Entonces una vez más gritó, corriendo hacia él—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Shikamaru...

El moreno suspiró y llegando hasta el límite de la entrada cayó, de boca contra el áspero pavimento, perdiendo inmediatamente el conocimiento. El cuerpo inerte del segundo hombre colisionando encima de él. La rubia lo reconoció al instante; era Genma.

Al instante ambos shinobi que permanecía a cada lada del gran portón, haciendo guardia, se apresuraron hacia ellos. Ino, por su parte, permanecía agachada junto a ambos cuerpos. Jadeando agitadamente.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —exclamó una vez más, observando a ambos guardias inclinarse enfrente de ella de igual manera junto a los inconscientes shinobi.

Ambos hombres tomaron, cada uno un cuerpo de los caídos, y corriendo se apresuraron hacia el hospital. Ino corriendo detrás de ellos cuidadosamente, con los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas y aferrando su vientre con todas sus fuerzas. _¡Que esté bien! _Rogaba, una y otra vez. Sintiendo su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho, como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. Mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas, exaltándola y haciéndola sentirse viva por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente abordaron al hospital, ambos hombres sujetando a Shikamaru y Genma, los dos inconscientes, por la cintura y teniéndolos sobre sus hombros. Ino no muy lejos llegó detrás de ellos, respirando agitadamente mientras permanecía con sus manos en su abdomen. Haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana por mantenerse en pié. Pues de repente se sentía mareada, abrumada.

Una voz la sacó de su trance, era Tsunade —¿Qué sucede aquí? —exclamó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista de quienes había dado por muertos meses atrás. Claramente no esperaba milagro tal. Rápidamente, indicó a ambos guardias que la siguieran y tras recorrer un largo corredor los depositó finalmente en una camilla a cada uno. Examinando cuidadosamente cada herida, corte, marca y daño colateral.

—¡Ino, espera afuera! —gritó. Pero la rubia se rehusaba a marcharse.

—¡Quiero quedarme con Shikamaru! —la Hokage negó con la cabeza.

—Haz lo que te dijo —ordenó, una vez más—. Espera afuera.

Su tono resultó tan cortante que la joven no se sintió con capaz de objetar a tal autoridad por lo que finalmente accedió y salió por la puerta, cruzándose con Shizune en el paso, quien se dirigía hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

Por su parte, Ino no perdió tiempo y rápidamente salió del hospital en busca de Chouji, los padres de éste, sus propios padres y los padres de Shikamaru. Aún así no corrió, temiendo por el bienestar de su bebé, sino que caminó apresuradamente hacia el cementerio. Donde sabía que estaría su amigo, llorando a alguien que aún no estaba muerto.

—¡Chouji! —chilló al verlo hincado frente a la tumba de su amigo –Yuura permanecía a su lado de pié, acariciándole gentilmente el hombro-, el castaño se volteó a verla.

—¡Ino! —exclamó preocupado, poniéndose de pié. Y aunque intentó disimularlo Ino pudo ver que su amigo había estado llorando—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió —Shikamaru... —jadeó, los ojos del Akimichi la miraron confundidos— ¡Está vivo! Tsunade lo está atendiendo ahora mismo...

Inmediatamente la mirada de confusión se transformó en una de sorpresa para luego tornarse en una de emoción y pura felicidad —¿Lo dices enserio?

—Si, Chouji... —jadeó— Iba de camino a buscar a mis padres, los tuyos y los señores Nara ¿Vienes?

Él asintió eufórico —Mejor iré yo, tú vuelve al hospital. No es bueno que en tu condición estés deambulando y corriendo por la aldea.

—¡Esta bien! —chilló, arrojándose para abrazar fuertemente a su amigo. Se despidió y tras observar al Akimichi marcharse, deshizo su camino de regreso al hospital. Donde se sentó en una fría silla y permaneció en silencio hasta que todos estuvieron, junto a ella, en la sala de espera. Incluso Sakura.

Por largas horas el silencio se prolongó en aquel lugar, sin embargo era un gran alivio para todos saber que Shikamaru no estaba muerto. Aún así Shizune había advertido que aún no estaba fuera de peligro, no obstante, Ino tenía fe. Sabía que el moreno se repondría. Mientras tanto, Shikaku deambulaba por el corredor con la mirada baja y su siempre expresión cansina y Yoshino permanecía en una de las sillas junto a la madre de la rubia y de Chouji. Tanto Inoichi como Choza permanecían apartados hablando en voz baja. Y Chouji, por supuesto, estaba junto a ella. Yuura sentada al otro lado, también junto a él.

_Shika, prométeme que te cuidarás... y que harás lo imposible por volver_. Recordó de repente y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Shikamaru lo había hecho, había permanecido fiel a su promesa y había vencido a aquella condenada cifra funesta. Lo había hecho, después de todo... había vuelto a ella.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Tsunade reapareció, tras horas de obrar con ambos pacientes, con una sonrisa en los labios —Están a salvo —todos los presentes respiraron tranquilamente y la densidad del aire pareció disipar. Fue entonces que Ino notó que sólo una persona había ido a buscar a Genma, sólo una mujer. Aquella misma muchacha de lacio cabello negro y ojos gris claro, sólo que esta vez su mirada parecía más vívida. Como si de repente hubiera recuperado su alma. Ahora que lo pensaba... no recordaba haberla visto en el funeral. Seguramente no habría querido llorar una tumba sin cuerpo, tal y como Ino había dicho a Sakura.

—Ya pueden entrar... Shikamaru está conciente pero Genma aún descansa —todos asintieron y los primeros en ingresar fueron los padres del chico. Así como la delgada muchacha de ojos ceniza. Ino, por su parte, prefirió esperar a que todo se hubiera calmado. Después de todo, ella tenía una noticia grande que anunciarle a su esposo y prefería hacerlo cuando el chico estuviera más tranquilo.

—Ahora vamos nosotros —anunciaron los Yamanaka al mismo tiempo que los Akimichi mientras observaban a ambos Nara salir aliviados. La sonrisa de Ino creció aún más al ver la felicidad de Yoshino, pensando que seguramente algún día esa sería ella, velando por el bienestar de su propio hijo.

Otros quince minutos pasaron y finalmente fue el turno de los últimos en ingresar a la habitación, en esta ocasión Chouji, Yuura e Ino entraron en silencio. Observando todo el tiempo al hombre apabullado en la cama.

—Ey... —saludó Ino suavemente, en sus labios una gran sonrisa. Y es que simplemente no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad.

Shikamaru, en respuesta sonrió —Ey... —la rubia inmediatamente se acercó y rozó lentamente sus labios con los partidos de él, observando los golpes recibidos por el moreno en el rostro, cuello y hombros. El resto de su cuerpo permanecía cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Por unos instantes permanecieron de aquella forma, ella inclinada sobre él besando cada herida a su alcance y él con los ojos cerrados respirando regularmente. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo lánguido y débil. Ambos se encontraban tan ensimismados que parecían ignorar que tanto Chouji como la chica se encontraban en el interior de la habitación también.

—¡Ejem! —aclaró su garganta el castaño en un desesperado intento de llamar la atención de sus amigos. Inmediatamente ambos se voltearon a verlo, Ino sonriendo y Shikamaru claramente avergonzado.

—¡Oh Shika! —habló animada la rubia—. Ella es Yuura.

Sin embargo el Nara no pareció sorprendido en absoluto y la muchacha se limitó simplemente a hacer un gesto con la mano. Ino indignada intercambió la mirada entre uno y otro, para luego descansar sus ojos en Chouji, quien parecía a punto de romper a reír. Entonces lo comprendió— ¡Tú ya la conocías! —chilló. Chouji finalmente carcajeó y Shikamaru asintió con una sonrisa—. No es justo ¡Chouji! ¿Cómo es posible que él la conociera antes que yo? ¿Acaso tienes favoritos? —demandó saber colocando ambas manos en su cintura, el castaño retrocedió asustado.

—Eh, no... Ino, no es eso. Fue un accidente. Verás... —pero ella lo ignoró y sin prestar atención a las excusas de él se volteó a su esposo.

—¡Y tú, Nara! ¡¿No fuiste capaz de decirme que ya la conocías?! —exclamó. Shikamaru rió.

—Lo siento, Ino. Era más divertido así... —la rubia molesta cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y observó al moreno con indignación.

—Ya verás... esto no quedará así Shikamaru —sin embargo, el joven no e inmutó sino que sonrió aún más—. ¡¿Qué?! —demandó saber. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es problemático pero extrañaba tus absurdas discusiones... —la rubia sonrió, dejándose vencer finalmente, y se inclinó a besarlo una vez más. Luego todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la cama, y por un breve instante Ino miró hacia donde se encontraba Genma.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó finalmente Chouji. El moreno pareció reacio a contar lo ocurrido en un principio pero finalmente cedió. Decidido a relatar todo lo transcurrido desde la misión hasta ese mismo día con lujo de detalles.

—Supongo que saben que pasó hasta que nos aproximamos al lugar, por las cartas que le envié a Ino —tanto el Akimichi como la rubia asintieron—. Bueno, ese día tanteamos el terreno. Y me pareció que la única posibilidad que teníamos de completar la misión sería si disminuíamos la cantidad de enemigos... Por lo que decidí que los emboscaríamos provocando una avalancha en aquel paso —aún lo recordaba perfectamente, cada imagen grabada en su mente a fuego—. Por lo que organizamos el ataque, dispusimos los sellos explosivos y esperamos —ambos oyentes asintieron. Yuura permaneció en silencio escuchando atenta a la historia.

—Entonces llegaron... y todo resultó tal cual lo planeado, pero unos cuantos lograron zafarse, aunque realmente lo esperábamos por lo que estábamos listos. Y en ese momento empezó la lucha, peleamos los cuatro hasta prácticamente drenar por completo nuestro chakra. Pero no esperábamos que uno de ellos fuera a utilizar tan descuidadamente un sello explosivo en aquel lugar que, obviamente, estaba al borde de derrumbarse —suspiró profundamente—. Él murió, Hina que era quien estaba más cerca recibió el peor impacto de la explosión —cerro fuertemente los ojos como intentando borrar la imagen—, cayó al suelo y no volvió a moverse. El resto sucedió demasiado rápido, Raidō cayó también junto a mi. Luego todo comenzó a derrumbarse y la piedra lo golpeó de lleno. Lo oí gemir pero luego se desvaneció, cuando me acerqué ya estaba...

—Muerto —completó Chouji, el Nara asintió débilmente.

—No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar y las piedras cayeron sobre nosotros, quedamos sepultados. Sobrevivimos un día y medio, sin agua ni comida. Apenas se filtraba el aire, intentamos mantenernos despiertos pero al final —giró su cabeza hacia la cama junto a él— Genma perdió el conocimiento. Un par de horas después pude escapar y lo desenterré —suspiró—, estaba vivo pero no se podía mover. La roca le había aplastado ambas rodillas. Por lo que lo alcé y lo cargué en mis espaldas, el resto... no tengo ni idea como llegamos aquí. Estuvimos mucho tiempo perdidos en medio de la nada. Vagamente recuerdo algunas cosas.

Los tres asintieron, sintiendo inmensa compasión por la joven mujer que se encontraba junto a ellos cuidando del jounin inconsciente, acariciando su mano suavemente. Susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído, sin importarle si podía oírla o no.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó Ino entonces poniéndose de pié—. Lo importante es que estén bien —Shikamaru asintió—. Pasemos a temas más alegres... —esta vez la expresión del Nara fue de confusión. Chouji, por su parte, se puso de pié junto con Yuura.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos Ino? —la rubia negó sonriente.

—Dime, Shika... ¿No me dirás nada? —lo cuestionó girando para que su esposo pudiera observarla cuidadosamente. Y así lo hizo, simplemente que no entendía el motivo de tanta felicidad. Es decir ¿No debía de molestarle a Ino aquello? Más aún sabiendo como la chica era—. ¿Y? —lo presionó. Él asintió.

—Subiste de peso... —la expresión de Ino de felicidad se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, transformándose primero en una de incredulidad y luego en una de enfado.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda, Shikamaru?! —él negó con la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

—No, tú dijiste... —pero en ese instante la discusión de ambos fue interrumpida por la carcajada de Chouji.

—Shikamaru... —rió—, eres realmente un idiota amigo.

—¿Qué? —lo cuestionó ofendido, Ino se volvió a su esposo una vez más.

—Así es, idiota, no estoy gorda. Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón comenzó a latir con ímpetu descontrolado, su respiración se hizo más agitada y sintió, de repente, una calidez invadirlo. Entonces sus ojos se suavizaron y en sus labios se extendió una suave sonrisa. Aunque aún tenía una duda...

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Ino rió.

—¿No sabes como se hacen los bebés? —Shikamaru sonrojado bufó, molesto.

—Sabes a que me refiero, Ino —la rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

—Supongo... que fuimos algo descuidados la vez que te fuiste —explicó, sintiéndose ella de repente sonrojar al estar discutiendo temas tan privados e íntimos frente a Chouji y Yuura—. O quizá, fue el destino... —sonrió. Así como también lo hizo Shikamaru.

—Suenas como Neji... —todos los presentes rieron.

-------- o --------

Dos noches después, ambos se encontraban ya dispuestos para recostarse a dormir. Hacía ya un día desde que Shikamaru había salido del hospital y a pesar de sentir su cuerpo fuertemente adolorido, estaba seguro de nunca haberse sentido tan bien en su vida. Tan vivo, tan completo.

—Shika... ¿Vienes a la cama? —susurró la rubia palmeando el lugar vacío junto a ella. El moreno suspiró y asintiendo se recostó. Sintiendo de repente el mullido colchón hundirse bajo su pecho y la suave caricia de la chica en su mano, comprendió por primera vez que nunca más debía dar algo por sentado. Porque en cualquier instante la vida podía quitárselo—. ¿Qué sucede? —lo cuestionó al verlo pensativo, él hizo un gesto de la mano como restándole importancia.

—Simplemente estaba pensando... —la muchacha se inclinó y comenzó suavemente a trazar un camino de besos en el cuello de él—. ¿En qué?

Él se encogió de hombros —Siento que fue mi culpa... Hina y Raidō, ambos están muertos. No debería haber sido así.

—Shikamaru... —suspiró, apartándose de él por un instante para observarlo a los ojos, acariciando gentilmente su mejilla— debes dejar de culparte por todo.

—Quizá tengas razón —cerró lentamente los ojos, extendiendo su mano para acariciar el vientre levemente abultado de su esposa. Dibujando círculos en él con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo, siempre! —exclamó, aprovechando la distracción de él para abordarlo. Quedando la chica sobre el Nara.

—¿Qué... qué haces?

Sin embargo, Ino no respondió y simplemente se limitó a volver a posar sus húmedos labios sobre la bronceada piel de él. Besando con pasión sus labios, al principio, luego comenzando a descender por la línea de la mandíbula hasta su cuello. El cual mordisqueó con ferocidad, hasta que él la detuvo.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno... estoy antojada, Shika —él la miró preocupado.

—Oye, Ino sabes que me encantaría pero... —ella frunció los labios.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

—Pero... —las mejillas del chico se colorearon violentamente, sintiéndose de repente como un tonto por su ignorancia, preguntó en un casi susurro— ¿No puede hacerle mal al bebé?

Ino rió— ¡Jajaja! No... Shika —contestó—. No puede hacerle nada al bebé. Vaya, para ser un genio no tienes idea de nada en lo que refiere a este tema.

Él ofendido se cruzó de brazos — ¡Por supuesto que no! No soy una chica... —Ino en respuesta lo besó, sin embargo esta vez no con deseo y pasión sino con extrema ternura. Lenta y suavemente saboreó sus labios, explorándolo por completo hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron.

Entonces Shikamaru habló —¿Se puede saber el sexo del bebé ya? —la rubia se abrazó fuertemente a él.

—Supuestamente no. Recién a partir del 5 mes, aproximadamente —sonrió orgullosa—, pero yo lo sé.

—¿Y como se supone que lo sabes? —cuestionó con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras. Ella rió y depositó un suave beso fugaz en los labios de él.

—Llámalo intuición, no me importa. Yo estoy segura —él sonrió.

—¿Me dirás? —ella fingió considerarlo unos segundos y luego asintió, sus ojos centelleaban de la emoción—. ¿Y?

—Una niña —susurró al oído de él, el moreno rió.

—¿Tendré una problemática niña? —la rubia asintió.

—Pensé que eso es lo que querías... —él negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto que prefería una niña, no lo voy a negar, aunque me encantaría un varón de todas formas pero lo cierto es que simplemente quería que fuera tuyo —los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerzas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó llena de ilusión, él asintió.

—De verdad, y me gustaría que se pareciera a ti. Físicamente me refiero —acotó—, no creo que podría soportar otra mujer problemática como tú en la casa.

Inmediatamente y como era de esperarse, ella lo golpeó— ¡Ouch!

—Te lo merecías, y yo quiero que el bebé se parezca a ti.

Él suspiró— Ya veremos...

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue él quien se incorporó levemente para besarla. Tomándola por la cintura para sujetarla contra su propio cuerpo. Disfrutando de la calidez de la joven, de sus caricias, del fuego que le quemaba con cada beso de ella. De su mirada llena de felicidad, en la que se veía reflejado, pues él mismo se sentía de aquella forma en aquel momento.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró contra su boca, apartando unos mechones dorados de sus delicadas facciones, su cándido aliento chocando contra la piel desnuda del rostro de ella—. No me importa cuan problemático sea decirlo... ni me importa si sueno como una chica, eso sí, que no se te haga costumbre... —sonrió ante la expresión de confusión de ella—. Te amo.

Ino sonrió —Yo también.

FIN


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

**22/22**

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien. Yo acá cumpliendo con lo prometido, subiendo hoy el epílogo de esta historia "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", finalmente. Y bueno, voy a tratar de ser breve para dejarlos leer tranquilos pero antes quería decir que **dedico este capítulo a todos los que leyeron la historia** y la siguieron desde el principio, **pero especialmente a Jamie Black 5** por ser hoy su cumpleaños **¡Feliz cumpleaños!** No se cuantos cumplas pero espero que lo pases bonito y termines bien tu día... Realmente. Y espero que les guste el epílogo, me gustó mucho volver a escribir. Me ayudó también y leer siempre sus comentarios me hizo muy feliz, y me animó demasiado. **¡Gracias!** Por todo, lo saben. Me malcrían mucho. Yo prometo volver lo antes posible con la nueva historia y bueno, para el que quiera, mañana tendrá el one-shot que prometí por año nuevo. **¡Gracias!** ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!.

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Epílogo

"Seis meses después"

—Shika... —susurró ella, volteándose en la cama, al oído del moreno que dormía de espaldas a su lado—. Shikamaru... —insistió una segunda vez palmeándole el hombro. Su voz comenzaba a sonar entre irritada y desesperada.

Sin embargo, él no despertó. No se movió, ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente se limitó a murmurar —Mmm... —entre sueños.

Pero Ino no podía esperar, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y la chica comenzaba a sentirse presa de la desesperación.

—¡Shikamaru, estoy húmeda! —chilló. Él se volteó lentamente a verla, sus ojos entrecerrados por el aún estado de soñolencia, sus cabellos revueltos.

—Mujer problemática... —suspiró, sin haber comprendido ninguna de las palabras de ella. Entonces un grito lo despertó, la muchacha a su lado estaba gimiendo por lo que preocupado se incorporó— ¡Ino! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Idiota, te estoy diciendo que estoy húmeda! —una nueva sensación de dolor la invadió—. ¡Aaahh!

—Ino, creo que eso significa que rompiste fuente —la rubia negó fervientemente. Aferrando su voluminoso vientre con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No puede ser, Shikamaru! —gritó, sintiendo una nueva contracción en su bajo vientre—. Dijeron 17 de Mayo ¡¡¡Hoy es 5 de Mayo!!!

El moreno se encogió de hombros, una débil sonrisa en sus labios —Impaciente como su madre —susurró—, eso lo sacó de ti.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, forzándole a reaccionar. Así, el moreno salió de un salto de la cama y comenzando a vestirse le indicó a ella que se preparara. Y así lo hizo, torpemente tomó una gruesa bata que tenía cerca por si aquella situación llegaba a ocurrir, pasó los brazos por las mangas, la subió hasta sus hombros y la amarró justo debajo del busto. Gimiendo y jadeando a cada segundo.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró, tomándola del brazo. Ella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a él.

—¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! —bramó, sus facciones crispándose en una expresión de dolor con cada contracción—. ¡No estoy bien, Shikamaru! —continuó chillando—. ¡Duele y mucho!

—Mujer problemática... —refunfuñó él en respuesta, alzando a la rubia con cierta dificultad e inmediatamente comenzando a correr hacia el hospital. Quejándose todo el trayecto sobre lo problemático de tener hijos mientras Ino continuaba gimiendo y gritando de dolor, retorciéndose en sus brazos.

—¡Quédate quieta! ¿Quieres? —se quejó apesadumbrado el hombre.

—¡¿Cómo esperas que me quede quieta, Shikamaru?! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Tú querías esto! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡¡Aaahh!! —jadeó—. No te quejes ahora...

Ignorando los gritos furiosos de su esposa continuó trasladándose rápida y hábilmente a través de Konoha en dirección al hospital, Ino chillando y bramando de dolor –y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra—, durante todo el trayecto. Hasta que finalmente llegaron, ambos jadeando. Ella de dolor y él de cansancio. Inmediatamente la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción se apresuró a ellos, con expresión de preocupación.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó, agachándose frente a la rubia y el chico. Ino furiosa la agarró fuertemente por la muñeca, provocándole dolor.

—¡¿Qué demonios parece que sucede?! —bramó, molesta. Cerrando un segundo los ojos para permitirse sentir las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Sintiendo, con cada vez más frecuencia, su vientre tensarse con el dolor de una nueva puntada. Su corazón latiendo errático contra su pecho, el frío sudor descendiéndole por la frente y cuello. Podía sentir que el momento estaba cerca, lo sabía. Se sentía inquieta. Y, aún así, la mano del Nara sobre la suya la tranquilizaban... de alguna forma.

—¡Aaahh! —la mujer se puso de pié y diciendo "buscaré a Tsunade" salió corriendo en dirección a uno de los pasillos más oscuros del hospital.

—Oye, Ino... respira —decía una y otra vez el moreno. Aunque él mismo podía sentir el dolor de la chica en sus gritos –y el fuerte agarre que estrangulaba su mano. Además, su corazón latía con violencia como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aún para él, que prefería la calma a las sensaciones bruscas, aquello era realmente emocionante. Y una vez más, como siempre sintió la cobardía abordarle. Pero, por supuesto, esta vez no huiría. Aún si la situación que le esperaba era la más problemática que jamás hubiera tenido que pasar en su vida—. Respira...

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Deja de repetirlo Shikamaru! —gritó. En ese mismo instante acudieron a ella Tsunade y Shizune, ambas con una extraña expresión, mezcla de sorpresa, anticipación y emoción.

Rápidamente la alzaron y se la llevaron hacia una de las habitaciones, Shikamaru siguiendo a las tres mujeres de cerca.

Durante todo el trayecto Ino podía sentir el inmenso dolor adueñarse cada vez más y más de su cuerpo, de forma gradual y ascendente. Su vientre tenso y su respiración acelerarse con cada instante, sabía que Shikamaru la acompañaba a su lado y eso hacía que se sintiera segura, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que dolía. Y mucho, quizá muchísimo más que cualquier otro dolor que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

—Llegamos —anunció la muchacha de cortos cabellos negros a su lado, Ino la observó con el ceño fruncido. No podía esperar a que todo aquello terminara... y ver por primera vez a su pequeño bebé. De repente, la ansiedad que la invadió superó cualquier otra sensación. Aún su abdomen se contraía a cada segundo...

—¡¡¡¡Shikamaru!!!! —el moreno se acercó a su lado. Observando temeroso las acciones de las dos mujeres restantes. Su expresión más pálida de lo normal. Entonces Ino comprendió—. ¡¡¡Idiota, eres más cobarde de lo que pensaba!!! —bramó, aunque su intención había sido de sonar comprensiva—. Espera afuera...

—¿Qué? Mujer problemática... estoy bien —murmuró, fingiendo valentía y hombría. Sin embargo las rodillas le temblaron al ver la preparación para el parto.

—¡Vete! —chilló, en un nuevo dolor. El hombre la miró confundido. Sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría más tarde, Ino se haría cargo de hacerlo.

—No, te enfadarás y luego será más problemático... —la rubia negó con la cabeza y entonces la Hokage intervino.

—No quiero tener que encargarme de ti también, Nara —advirtió. Rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta sacar una gran jeringa. Shikamaru retrocedió, observando asustado a la voluptuosa mujer. _¡Dios, las mujeres son aterradoras!. _Pensó, aún sin soltar la mano de su rubia esposa—. Así que si tienes el estómago débil, espera afuera.

Sus ojos caoba se posaron en los azules de la chica a su lado, recibiendo por parte de ella una señal de asentimiento.

—Haz lo que... —una nueva contracción hizo que levantara el tono de voz— ¡diceeeeeee!

Y así, el Nara se marchó. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, inmediatamente buscando un asiento para sentarse. Esperando por el momento. Sin embargo, la hora pasó sin que pudiera ver a Ino. Y a esa le siguieron otros 60 minutos. Por lo que el Nara comenzaba a temer porque algo malo hubiera sucedido.

—¡Shikamaru! —lo llamó entonces una voz familiar. A su lado se encontraban tanto sus padres como los de Ino, los cuatro con expresiones de ansiedad y emoción, y también de cansancio –por haber sido despertados a las 4 de la madrugada.

—¿Ya nació? —preguntó Yoshino con excitación, acercándose a él. El moreno negó apesadumbrado con la cabeza. Bufando cansinamente.

Lentamente, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó de ellos un delgado palillo de papel. El cual inmediatamente se dispuso a encender, al momento en que su madre le gritó.

—¡Deja eso Shikamaru! —le ordenó, sintiéndose de repente como si tuviera otra vez quince años—. ¡Dijiste que lo había dejado!

—Lo hice —murmuró observando el objeto entre sus dedos ¡Dios, como ansiaba la nicotina!

Entonces, antes de que Yoshino pudiera reprenderlo una vez más, Shikaku intervino— ¡Déjalo en paz, mujer! No seas problemática... Shikamaru es grande ya, y además no puedes culparlo.

Shikamaru dirigió una perezosa mirada a su padre en agradecimiento y sacando de su otro bolsillo el encendedor plateado –que una vez había pertenecido a Asuma-, lo encendió. Sintiendo de repente sus hombros relajarse levemente, aún así su cuerpo continuaba removiéndose inquieto en su asiento.

—¿Ya nació? —preguntó entonces una nueva voz, y al voltearse el chico vio a Chouji acercarse a él. A su lado estaba Yuura.

—No, amigo —susurró—. Aún no...

Chouji asintió, observando la expresión de cansancio de Shikamaru. Palmeó gentilmente el hombro de su amigo y ambos, tanto el Akimichi como la chica que lo acompañaba, tomaron asiento a su lado. Quince minutos después llegó Sakura.

—¡¿Ya está?! —preguntó de forma ruidosa, ingresando a la sala de espera. Shikamaru bufó molesto ¡¿Por qué debían las mujeres ser tan ruidosas?!.

—No —contestó Chouji al ver la expresión desgastada de su amigo. La pelirrosa asintió y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres, junto a Yoshino.

Y así... otra media hora pasó. Y Shikamaru comenzaba a sentirse más y más fastidiado. Por diferentes razones, entre las que se encontraban ser sacado de la cama a la madrugada –y haber interrumpido su sueño-, la problemática ansiedad que lo hacía sentir aún más exhausto e irritado, la espera que comenzaba a cansarlo –a pesar de ser él un hombre paciente- y la constante charla innecesaria de Sakura, que lo fastidiaba de sobremanera. Entre otras.

Entonces, y de repente, una de las luces sobre la puerta se encendió. Shikamaru las contempló por un segundo, había una de color rosa y una de color azul. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, Ino había tenido razón... era una niña.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló Yoshino, el moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pues su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco. Por lo que su madre decidió darle un golpe en la nuca para hacerlo volver en sí—. Levántate y ve a ver tu hija, holgazán bueno para nada —Shikaku bufó. Aquello parecía un deja vú de cuando Shikamaru había nacido. Sólo que esa vez había sido Inoichi quien lo había hecho entrar en razón por fuerza bruta. Shikaku sonrió para sí, aún recordaba perfectamente ese día. Horas después, justo después de pasada la medianoche, había nacido Ino.

Shikamaru, haciendo caso de las palabras de su madre, se puso de pié y tras salir Tsunade en busca de él, ingresó a la habitación. Sintiéndose de repente extraño por la expectativa de la escena que encontraría en el interior.

Sin embargo, al ver a Ino, toda expresión seria se derritió en una débil, cansina y gentil sonrisa. La rubia observaba el pequeño bulto en sus brazos con una gran y genuina sonrisa –no aquella sonrisa de lado que el Nara tanto odiaba.

—¿Ino? —preguntó acercándose lentamente a la cama, la joven levantó la mirada y sus ojos opalinos se posaron en los del chico. Y, ésta vez, Shikamaru pudo ver una felicidad y dicha que nunca antes había visto en ella.

—¡Oh! Shika mírala... es tan linda —exclamó, aún sonriente. El moreno dio otro paso hacia ella. Entonces recordó algo, por lo que se detuvo.

—¿A quien se parece? —la chica rió.

—No seas holgazán y camina hasta aquí para verlo por ti mismo ¿Quieres? —él asintió y cortando la distancia se encontró junto a ella. Inmediatamente, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la pequeña criatura en los brazos de ella. Tenía la piel levemente enrojecida y los parpaditos hinchados, sin embargo, sus grandes ojos estaban abiertos y le devolvían la mirada a él con gran curiosidad. El moreno sonrió, sus ojos eran grandes, profundos y... de color caoba. Como los de él. Al igual que sus pequeños y escasos cabellos azabache. De hecho, la niña era idéntica a Shikamaru.

—Tenía razón ¿Viste? —exclamó Ino orgullosa—. Fue una niña, y es exactamente igual a ti. Es como si hubieran cortado tu rostro de una fotografía y lo hubieran pegado a ella —el Nara puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Ino podía ser tan absurda.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos? —cuestionó el chico, pues a la hora del nacimiento aún no se habían decidido por uno de los dos nombres que habían elegido—. ¿Inoa o Shikana?

La rubia sonrió —Me gusta más Shikana. ¿No te parece que tiene rostro de Shikana a ti, Shika?

El moreno se inclinó a observarla, y aunque le parecieran absurdas las palabras de ella, se sorprendió de ver que –de alguna forma extraña- Ino tenía razón. Aquel nombre parecía adecuarse más a ella que Inoa.

—Bien —concedió. Ino, inesperadamente se incorporó levemente y extendió al hombre la niña. El cual dudó unos instantes pero luego la recibió en sus brazo, sintiendo de repente una calidez invadirle el pecho.

Por unos instantes la observó, Shikana le devolvía la mirada con sus grandes ojos brillantes que tanto le recordaban a los de él. Ciertamente, era sorprendente observar a la pequeña criatura... tan idéntica a él, tan pequeña. Su delicada nariz redondeadita, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus largas pestañas. Sus cabellos negros como la noche –pasó una mano acariciándole la cabeza- tan suaves y sedosos. Ciertamente esa cualidad la había heredado de Ino.

—No pareces tan problemática... —murmuró, aún con la mirada fija en el rostro de su hija. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, por primera vez comprendió el significado. Ésa era su hija, suya, de él y de Ino. Y de nadie más. Una pequeña personita...

—Shika ¿Sabes qué? —volvió a hablar Ino. El Nara levantó su mirada hacia ella—. Nació con los ojos abiertos...

Shikamaru rió —Tan impaciente como tú —Ino sonrió suavemente.

—Quizá, pero ¿sabes que significa nacer con los ojos abiertos? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Que será muy inteligente... quizá más que tú —Shikamaru pareció asustarse—. ¿Qué?

—Si esta niña tiene mi inteligencia... y tú astucia, será un peligro —Ino rió y el moreno bajó la mirada, murmurando más para sí que a la niña entre sus brazos— Mujer problemática —a lo que en respuesta, la pequeña extendió torpemente su mano y aprisionó entre sus diminutos deditos el dedo de él. Shikamaru sonrió, completamente fascinado por el hecho de que aquel pequeño ser hubiera surgido de alguien tan frágil y delgado como Ino. Si, ciertamente las mujeres eran criaturas enigmáticas... pero sorprendentes.  
Entonces, la niña comenzó a llorar fuertemente. A lo que Shikamaru asustado, sin saber que hacer, se lo entregó a Ino. La cual arropó a Shikana entre sus brazos, aún así la niña no cesaba su llanto.

Shikamaru cubría sus oídos con sus manos —¡Maldición, y es tan ruidosa como Ino! —refunfuño, en respuesta la chica rió más ruidosamente. Mientras la niña comenzaba a serenarse en sus brazos.

—Eres increíble, Shikamaru... —carcajeó— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando... Tú querías un niño también ¿No es cierto?

Los ojos del Nara se abrieron de par en par, observando con cautela a la rubia muchacha que se encontraba en la cama. Imaginándose las intenciones ocultas debajo de aquella expresión sonriente y de fingida inocencia.

_Problemática... ciertamente, Ino eres problemática. _Suspiró, pues sabía que no podría negarle nada y que, de todas formas, no la cambiaría por nada.

—Quizá más adelante...


End file.
